


MarcoAceSabo Dabbles troubles

by Rbook



Category: One Piece
Genre: From my Tumblr blog, M/M, NSFW inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 91
Words: 43,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rbook/pseuds/Rbook
Summary: Just a collection of all my Dabbles from Tumblr blog MarcoAceSabo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW: Ace walks in on something he shouldn't have

Ace shouldn’t be standing here. He knew he should walk away, knew this wasn’t something for him to see but he couldn’t  tear his eyes away no matter how much he knew he should. 

Because  _fuck_ was this not the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

Sabo was on his knees before Marco, head bobbing in a fast and jerky matter as he tried to take as much of Marco’s cock as he could into his mouth. The older blond had his eyes tightly shut but the groans and moans he made were musical. 

He pulled at Sabo’s hair almost too harshly but that seemed to only excite the younger man who moans in response, picking up his speed until he looked like a blur. From where Ace is standing he sees the way Sabo’s lips pull onto the sensitive skin and watches bits of pre-cum drip out of the corner of his mouth. 

His pants get uncomfortably tight, and the raven hair male slowly allows a treacherous hand to stroke him through his pants. He moans a bit but the other two don’t hear him over the sounds they are producing. 

Marco lets out a loud grunt and Ace is slightly started to see Sabo ’s teeth peeking out to give the head a quick grind that looks more painful than pleasurable but Marco once said he liked pain in bed. 

Heart pounding, Ace’s hand wanders into his pants. 

Ace wants nothing more than to see Marco finish inside that mouth so that Sabo can swallow deeply- the kind he has seen the blond do when they go for a run and bring a water bottle-  while he watches.

So focus is he, on the kneeling man he doesn’t expect for Marco’s eyes to open nor for them to lock gazes when the other turns his head slightly to the right. 

Mortified, he is about to make a run for it, when the older man grins.

“Want to join?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 5: Time travel.

Sabo’s eyes snapped open, and he sits up from the soft bed.

He is momentarily lost, unaware of where he is.  He takes a look around and is surprised to find himself in his old room, every bookcase covered to the brim, every paper still stacked neatly on his desk, and his  dirty clothes pile still a lump in the corner of the room.

His bedroom is the same.

The one that had been destroyed by the Blackbeard pirates during their attack on Baltigo all those years ago is standing before his eyes, without so much as a crack.

The blond blinks once before relief flows through his chest so suddenly he nearly forgets to breathe.

It had worked. He was back. Marco’s sacrifice had work.

Save our Ace, love. It doesn’t matter what else you change but please, save our Ace.

Sabo had always been in love with Ace but with his memory gone he had allowed Ace to die. He carried that burden for years until he met Marco. The older male had been visiting Ace’s grave the same time Sabo was and the two bonded over their lost love. Both had been stupid enough to never tell Ace how they felt, but over time grew to love each other and help ease the pain. Yet it always felt like something was missing.

Or more like someone was missing.

They could not stop loving the raven man even though he had been dead for more than four years. Both wished they could turn back time and make everything right.

It was the Strawhats that found a solution.

Robin had been able to uncover an old legend about the Phoenix in ruins that her crew stumbled upon. Supposedly as a phoenix,  Marco, could make someone’s soul go back through time at the cost of his immortal life.

He was back and that meant both Ace and Marco were alive.  He would make sure it stayed that way.

Sabo, It’s time to get up-” Koala bursts into his room probably assuming he would be fast asleep. She is surprised to see him packing a bag.

“Sabo, are you going on a mission?” She asked as the blond man moved past her. His eyes holding determination and a bright smile pulling his lips.

“Tell Dragon that I’m going on a break for a while. Also, do you know the last place the Moby Dick was spotted?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower Shop Au

The bell on the door rings as it is opened, making Marco lift his head.

A young man with freckles stands awkwardly in the doorway looking unsure if he should move towards the counter or towards the flowers in the shop. He gives the kid- no older than twenty probably - a friendly smile.

“Hi, can I help you?” He asked as the kid glances around the store with wonder. Silver eyes lock with his blue ones and Marco watches surprise bleed into the stranger’s face before the other gives a wide smile.

“Yeah, could you make me a bouquet?” the guy asks, walking over to where Marco is standing.

The blond man nods “Of course. Is there any certain type of flower you would like to be in it?”

“Something with blue, please.” The raven hair man answered politely. He leans on the counter a bit showing off perfectly toned arms and his smile seems a tad bit flirtatious but the blond ignores the thought as soon as it enters his head.

“Would you like the bouquet to have a certain meaning?” Marco asked mentally going over the blue flowers they have in stock and what each one represents.

The guy’s smile turns soft. “Can you find a way to express love with blue ones? That’s my boyfriend’s favorite color.”

Marco finds this answer cute and smiles at him “I’ll see what I can do. One moment please.”

He walks through the low tables that hold various flowers in the shop, stopping every now and then to gather some flowers for the customer’s bouquet. He makes it quickly in the back room, using a soft blue and silver wrapping paper to make it really stand out. When his done Marco makes his way back to the counter where the freckled man is busy talking away on his phone a deep blush on his face.

“I’m telling you, Sabo, it’s worth it. You should come buy some flowers too.” Silver eyes spot him before Marco hands the bouquet over the counter, and the man’s eyes dance. “Definitely worth it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower shop Au 2

Marco’s train of thought was violently derailed when he caught sight of the ASL flower shop or more specifically of the young men he could see in the storefront window.

One with dark locks was watering flowers wearing nothing but black shorts and a black apron. He swayed slightly side to side, obviously dancing. His back was to Marco but it wasn’t a bad sight at all.

The other was blond like Marco, who was trimming some of the roses in the display window.  He also wore the black apron but since he was facing front Marco could make out the store logo printed on its chest. Luckily he wore a shirt, unluckily it was a muscle one showing off toned arms making him very appealing.

Marco had to take a minute to remind himself to breathe.

This was all Izo’s fault. Usually, he doesn’t come to this side of the city as his home and work were both a good forty minute commute but his brother needed someone to go pick up the centerpieces for his fashion show.

Seeing as Marco had a nice big truck, and more than willing to help out to support his brother in his dream he had made his way to the East district.  The least the fashion designer could have done was warn him about the drop dead gorgeous florists.

With a sigh of defeat, he swings out of his truck and walks as casually as he can to the shop. He just needed to pick up the order and be on his way. No big deal.

“Welcome! We’ll be with you in just a moment!”  The blond calls with a wide smile as soon as he opens the door.  The other man gives him a curious look over his shoulder before flashing a breath-stealing grin.

“No, worries please take you time yoi” Marco says in a polite almost bored tone. The one he uses whenever he’s nervous. Trying to distract himself from is pounding heart rate, he glances around the store.

It isn’t what he expects. The interior kind of resembles a pirate ship with its layout and decorations but one covered in flowers. It’s both homey and wonders filled. Marco likes it.

A radio plays salsa music softly somewhere and the man swings his hips to the beat. Marco watches him move before the blond steps into his line of sight.

“Hi, my names Sabo. How may I help you today?” He asked politely unaware that he ruined the show for the older blond.

Marco swallows down his disappointment but smiles and pulls out Izo’s order number. “Hello, Sabo my name is Marco. I’m here to pick up an order.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love at first Sight

Ace believed in love at first sight because he went through it not once but twice. With just a glance he was able to know that he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with his two favorite blonds.

The first time it happened was when he was five and he happened upon a boy in the playground.

Sabo had been playing pirate, swinging a wooden sword at imaginary opponents with a war cry.  He leaped from the slide to the monkey bars climbing up to stand at the top of them, yelling out orders to his crew.

“Prepare to board! Today we take our treasure arrrrrg!”  Sabo shouted pulling the top hat- the one from his Mad Hatter costume that he refused to take off as a kid- falling into his face.

Ace hadn’t been able to resist and had run up to the monkey bars without delay. Sabo had been shocked when he saluted him from the floor “I aye captain!”

Since that day Ace hadn’t been able to look at anyone other than Sabo.  His heart belonged to his blond friend who five years later confessed to having given his heart away as well.

To Ace.

Together they experienced many firsts- first crush, first date, first kiss, first time- and Ace couldn’t be happier.

When he turned seventeen, he was struck by cupid again. This time Ace had been looking at dorms with Sabo while on a school field trip to the New World University and happened to see an older man walk out of one of the rooms.

Like Sabo, he could do nothing but stare at him.

Marco had been pulling on a backpack laughing at Thatch’s joke when he turned and locked gazes with Ace.

“Oh, no.” Ace whispered gripping onto Sabo’s hand. His boyfriend stopped reading the dorm rules that were posted on the bulletin board and turn to him with a worried frown.

“Ace?”

“I think I’m in love Sabo.”  He whispered as the pair of college kids got closer. Sabo hadn’t taken that comment lightly. Needless to say, Marco’s and Sabo’s relationship wasn’t on the best of terms in the beginning with how protective Sabo was of  Ace.

Still, it was love at first sight, no matter how hard he tried to fight it. Luckily when Ace and Sabo started to go to the university they had enough time to talk about Ace’s feelings for the stranger. Since he was honest from the start Sabo knew he wouldn’t cheat on him.

When Ace spotted Marco in his first class of the year, he nearly had a heart attack. The teacher just had to make them lab partners. Over time though with Marco showing up at Ace’s and Sabo’s dorm the other blond warmed up to him until he too whispered to Ace.

“Shit, I think I’m in love Ace.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gender bend Au

Sabo smiled as she read the newspaper. The headline read the latest island to fall under Whitebeard protection.

The Cheif of Staff for the Revolutionary Army’s real name wasn’t Sabo it had been  Sophia, but when she had run away to go live in the Gray Terminal she had met Anne.

Anne couldn’t read properly at the time and had dubbed her “Sabo” after seeing the letters she could recognize on Sophia’s clothing. She mixed them up but it created a nickname Anne was happy with. Sabo loved the nickname because it felt like she truly got away from her noble past.

When they turned seventeen - and my, had Anne blossomed into a beauty. According to Garp she got it from her mother Rouge- did both girls set out into the world. Sabo had found her way onto the Revolutionary Army while Anne lived out her pirate dream joining the Whitebeard Pirates.

It was there that they met Madena. She was the first mate and first commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. She was everything the girls wanted to be; Strong, confident, self-sufficient and most of all free.

The girls fell into a relationship easily. They meet up every now and then to go on dates but were content with Sabo following what she believed in.

Her girlfriends were amazing like that.

“Koala come here! Look at my girls kick ass!” Sabo shouted as her best friend walked towards her.

“Sabo, you talk about them all the time! Stop.”  she groaned giving the blondie an unimpressed look.  “You nearly talked Dragon’s head off last time, and the man has the patience of a saint.”

“It’s not my fault he can’t handle stories of the hottest women ever.” Sabo counters easily not bothered by the comment in the slightest.

“Hottest women? Doesn’t that title belong to Boa Hancock?” Koala teases.

“You have five seconds to take that back."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time travel Au

Portgas D. Ace was an enigma.

Sabo knew this to be true when the other boy had shown up out of nowhere, fighting away the adults that were trying to rob him. He moved incredibly fast, beating the men as if though they were mere flies.

After the muggers were dealt with- rather painfully too- did Ace turn to him asking if he was alright. Even though Sabo was already five he had never seen anyone give him such a loved filled smile before. The other child was gentle with him, helping him up from the ground and asking if his wound was bothering him.

Sabo was confused, he never got injured because the other had shown up just in time to save him. Ace frown but when he took his left leg and turned it, a whispered “I stopped him from getting stabbed …” escaped his lips.

The blond had been slightly fearful of the gleeful grin that came onto the other’s face for a bit but after Ace offered a place to sleep and warm food, he was more than willing to follow the freckled child.

He wasn’t expecting the kind, polite kid, to take him to a bandit hideout nor was he expecting Ace’s reactions to said, bandits. He cursed at them, glared if they got too near, barely let them touch the food he caught and would sometimes throw them through walls if he got mad enough.

But when it came to Sabo, Ace was nothing but gentle. It was almost frightening to see such a dramatic switch in his friend. When he had run from his home, the blond wasn’t expecting a freckled kid to become his guardian angel but Ace did.

Another thing that was odd about Ace was how sure he was of things. He seemed to know Sabo more then the blond knew himself and always acted according to what he believed would make him happy. He also seemed to make comments about things that hadn’t happen with such certainty that weeks later whenever they turn out to be true- Whitebeard territories expanded, Three major pirate crews captured, nobles plans from High Town,- Sabo wasn’t even surprised anymore.

He did however, have an idea why. One night when Ace wrapped him in his arms- Sabo didn’t know why but his freckled friend loved to cuddled and always said it feel better when Marco showed up. Who was Marco?- did he find the courage to ask.  “Ace, can you see the future?”

“No, I can’t. But I’m from the future, I think, since I died before showing up here again.” The boy mumbled rubbing his face into Sabo’s hair. He fell asleep before the blond could say anything else.

An enigma indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost Au

Marco hears the noises again. He felt Sabo shift closer to him, the younger man clutching to his shirt with a slight shake. He knows the other is scared, so is he, because the thump sounds that are coming from the hallway grow closer and closer to their bedroom door like they do every night.

When he imagined the two married and buying a house together he wasn’t expecting the terror it brought. True the last owners had claimed it was hunted but they didn’t believe them. Not until the first night.

Voices started drifting through the house when the sun went down. It was impossible to understand what it said but it echoed from everywhere. Objects moved on their own, once Marco had seen a chair shift back and forth before it was suddenly thrown to the ground. Marks popped onto the walls randomly, scratches , hand prints and even words. But none of that was as bad as the touches.

It went after Sabo the most. His husband had been touched while he was in the shower once. It wasn’t sexual touches no, it had been beatings. Marco had come running when his love started screaming at the top of his lungs, only to find a shadow standing over his weeping blond lover. It turned to stare at him for a few seconds before crawling onto the walls and disappearing into the house.

They were moving tomorrow and they just have to survive the night. The previous owners said that if they left the house in terror without a proper goodbye they would wind up dead like three other families. Izo a modern mage and Marco’s brother claimed the same thing.

“Please…please let me in” It called, a male’s voice but its echo was terrifying. Sabo gasps but Marco rubs his back to calm him down “I just want to be loved….please.”

There came knocking to the door and Sabo sobbed. They had placed some protective charms around the room thanks to Izo. The ghost could not enter if they didn’t allow it to.

“My existence isn’t a sin, right?” it asked sound terrified  “I’m sorry for hitting you Sabo, I didn’t mean to. Please let me in”

Marco’s breath caught in his throat. It knew Sabo’s name? He glanced down to study the dark bruises that covered his spouse’s left side and he feels more terrified than he ever felt before.

“Let me in!  **Let me in**!” It screamed banging on the door, sounding angry now. Marco trembled pulling his husband closer to him. The door creaked and shook but held true even as whatever was on the other side started screeching.

Crashing sounds follow afterward, both blonds knowing it was throwings things around again. It does that sometimes once it almost nailed Marco in the head with a vase.

Sabo is sobbing loudly, too scared to do anything but clutch to him and Marco whispers to him “It’s almost over. Just one more night.”

But his husband is shaking his head. “He’ll follow us. Oh god Marco, it’s Ace.”

Ace was the name of Sabo’s first boyfriend and fiance, who was kidnapped one night and never seen again. They never found his captors but some of his remains were uncovered with many others in a house two cities away.  Marco had been the one to help Sabo through that point in his life because his husband had been this close to suicide due to Ace’s disappearance.

They had tortured him to death.

In this house.

“Sabo, I love you.”

“Sabo,  _please_  let me in”

. “Sabo  _ **get away from him!**_ ”

Throughout the whole night, Marco listens to the man yell as his husband cried in despair.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: Frist threesome

Ace stood nervously before the two blonds.

When he went out for a few drinks with his friends the idea of going home with someone hadn’t been too far off from his mind but he honestly hadn’t been prepared for this.

A threesome.

Now Ace can be the first to say that he gave into peer pressure easily, but when the hot blond- Marco- had hinted at some extra fun with his boyfriend he felt his stomach drop.

If only Kidd hadn’t overheard him. His red-haired friend made quite a show at their table about Ace getting an invite for some sexy time. Zoro and Law had jumped onto that information like a tiger on an injured gazelle. All three urging him on to say yes, while the freckled man laughed.

When Marco returned after collecting his boyfriend- Sabo- to get his answer, Ace had been stupid enough to say “Hell yeah”

It would have been fine- if Ace wasn’t a virgin.

He knew the general idea of how this was supposed to go with just two people but for his first time, a threesome sounded too much. He heard some rumors that though they were pleasurable they were also intense.

“Fuck…ah, Ah, M-Marco” Sabo whimpered as the older male rubbed their cocks together. Ace was still trying to work up the courage to take off his boxers when both blonds had gone at each other like the world was ending.

Marco let out a satisfied groan before turning Sabo onto his stomach. He took the smaller male’s arms and pinned them above his head with a low command. “Don’t move.”

Then turned his attention to Ace as Sabo whined. “Come here sexy. Let’s see who can make him moan the most.”

Ace’s face burns and he suddenly couldn’t look at the naked men. He couldn’t do this. He needed to leave. Squeezing his eyes shut the boy bends down blindly reaching for his clothes. “I-I think I may not..I’m s-sorry but I rather not be top and -”

Lips press up against his.

Surprised Ace gasps and a tongue invades his mouth before he can think. There is a hand caressing the back of his head while a deep ache starts in his belly.

The kiss drags on and Ace can’t think or even breathe but he doesn’t want it to stop. The sound of their lips slide against each other fills the room, making his head spin. Before he knows what’s happening strong arms pick him up, pushing down his last piece of clothing and dropped him on the bed lips pulling from his.

“I’ll guess you can move. He needs our attention more, it seems.” Marco says giving a quick lick of his lips as Ace stares hazily at him.

The second pair of arms wrap around him and Ace is pulled into a naked chest. His back tingles from where it touches foreign skin but he doesn’t have time to pay it much attention

Marco’s mouth on his privates derails any and all thought.

“AH! ah ah ah, oh, ” The freckled man pants loudly. His body is shaking, drool falling down his chin and he can’t think.

“I’m going to enjoy fucking you,” Sabo whispers into his ear, hands playing with Ace’s nipples making the dark hair man jump. “I’ll let Marco make you cum first before I take my sweet time with you.”

Oh, Pirate King, Ace doesn’t think he’s going to survive the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Every time it rains I see you walking around without an umbrella and I swear, you’ll get a cold if you keep this up so get under mine or else.

_Come home I’m horny._

Sabo laughed at the text face flushing just a bit. Ace always got into the mood whenever it rained and the blond couldn’t say he minded. He especially loved the fact Ace decided to send some…encouragement when he failed to text back. His lover had such a great body….

Sabo wondered what was more important to him, his education or getting laid.

He had one more class to go to but he really wasn’t in the mood for Stats, and ditching every once in a while wouldn’t drop his grade too badly… screw it.

_I’m on my way. Why don’t you get yourself ready ;)_

Mind made up the blond opens his umbrella and steps out into the courtyard, intending to walk right back to his shared apartment with his best friend and lover.Mind clouded with ideas of a  passion filled night he almost misses the other blond. Almost. The guy is walking around hiding his books into his old beat down jacket and is hunched over trying to fend off the water falling from the sky.

It is a common thing to see as the other blond never brings an umbrella, even though he’s been caught by the rain at least three times this month. Sabo knows he’s seen the stranger plenty of times wandering around without protection from the weather.

Sabo was a lot of things, mother hen one of them and he can’t stand this guy not taking care of himself.  Just then the guy sneezes and the blond’s blood boils. Ace may be more known for his temper but that doesn’t mean Sabo doesn’t have one either.

Before he can think better of it, he crossed the courtyard and is glaring bloody murder into surprised eyes.

“Where the hell is your umbrella?” He asks voice tense and a bit accusing.

“Um…at home, yoi?” the stranger questions back, obviously not expecting the blond to snap at him.

“That so? Well then get undermine before you catch a cold!” He lectures pulling the other blond under his royal blue umbrella blocking the rain. “I am not taking no for an answer. You are going to let me walk you home or to whatever class you have and that’s final.”

The guy blinks for a second before shifting from foot to foot. “N-No it’s fine I-”

“Are you bothering the students again?” A security guard suddenly says appearing out of nowhere. “How many times do we have to call the cops on you before you learn your lesson? Pack up your tent and get!”

“Tent?” Sabo repeats turning to look at the other and noticing for the first time his rather unclean appearance, the guy looks both shameful and angry. Homeless? Obviously not for a long time because his not too wary but still-.

He knows how that feels, if it wasn’t for Ace he would still be sleeping under a bridge.

“I’m not bothering anyone! Besides - “ the other blond starts but Sabo cuts him off.

“He’s coming home with me for dinner. We’re roommates and he was only camping out to win a bet.”

Ace wouldn’t mind a guest, would he?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I made a call randomly cause I was bored but you sound like someone who needs to rant so go ahead. I’m down to talk shit with you about some of your coworkers.

Ace is so pissed. More than pissed, he’s this close of exploding into flames with how angry he feels. He had a shit of a day at work, the traffic was terrible on the way home and he doesn’t have food to eat because he forgot to go buy groceries again.

The man just wants to take a nap and forget today ever happened. There’s a problem, though.

His phone keeps ringing from an unknown number. He ignored the first two calls thinking it was a prank but since the person kept calling back Ace’s patience snaps.

“WHAT THE  _FUCK_  DO YOU WANT!?” He sneers into the phone as soon as he presses answer. He is so frustrated he’s close to tears and he hates how they burn at his eyes, making him madder.

The line is dead for a minute before a male voice says “Hey are you alright?”

Ace blinks not expecting that. He is half tempted to hang up but the guy sounded sincere in his worry and well what harm can answering a stranger’s question do? He already answered the call.

“No.” He admits  “I had a horrible day.”

The man hums “Want to talk about it?”

What?

“I mean I’m really bored so I just randomly dialed a number but you sound like you need to rant so go ahead. You don’t even have to tell me names. Completely Anonymous.”

The freckled man thinks it over. He knows it’s not a good idea but- fuck he needs to talk. It’s been a long time since he had anyone to talk to and he misses having someone listen to his problems.

“My co-worker, almost got me fired today and no one believes me when I said it was a lie.” He says feeling rage boil up again as a certain redhead drifts into his mind and of the accusing eyes that followed him throughout the hallways.

He wore a white shirt and the next thing you know he was being accused of sexual harassment when it was that bitch that wanted to fuck in his office.

She didn’t take the whole “I’m gay” thing well and gone straight to their boss about how he had tried to “force” her into kissing him. Just because he was a man they wouldn’t believe that he was the victim.

He tells the stranger this wondering what he has to say.

“You alright? She didn’t do anything to you did she?” The guy asks sounding both gentle and angry.

He feels tears at his eyes again but manages to answer “No she didn’t but- fuck it hurts that everyone thinks I’m that kind of man now. It’s like they all just turned their backs on me- I thought they were my friends.”

“You don’t need friends like that. Fuck them. They obviously just giant shits in disguise pretending to be human” The guy is quick to say starting a laugh out of the freckled man.

“What does that even mean?” He asks

“Oh, it means that they-”

He doesn’t realize the time going by but Ace gets lost in the conversation easily talking shit about his work, about the assholes who work there and feels slightly better hours later when the conversations shifts to jokes and stories.

He is shocked to hear the guy yawn and apologizes for keeping him so late. Fuck it’s two in the morning it may be better to end the call now and get some sleep.  He tells the phone stranger as much.

The guy is silent, for a minute before “My name’s Sabo. If you ever need to talk just call me up. If I don’t answer my boyfriend Marco will. You’re not alone okay?”

Ace bites his tongue because - fuck Sabo is an angel, isn’t he? He deserves to know his name.

“I’m Ace and…and thank you for listening really. I-It helped.”

“Of course Ace.”  A beat of silence before Sabo continues. “If you ever want to quit your job Marco’s company is hiring. I’ll put in a good word for you. You don’t have to go back there, not when you’re being harassed.”

Ace nearly sobs but answers “I liked that.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You left your jacket on the bus, the one you always wear Fridays, and I thought I would keep it safe for you until I saw you again

Marco was having a horrible day. His brother Thatch got into a car accident a week ago, fell into a coma and the stress of not knowing if he would ever wake was slowly eating away at the family.

Usually, Marco as the oldest would be the one everyone went to, but this time he wasn’t the one the siblings clung to. He knew that they were all adults and handling the situation as best they could but-

But Marco needed to be the one everyone depended on because it distracted him.If he cared for others it wouldn’t allow himself to freak out.

But none of them needed him this time. None of his fourteen siblings were in need of being comforted. And it was driving him insane.

His mood hadn’t left the greatest impression on any of his co-workers or friends either. They understood he was going through some pretty tough times right now but it didn’t mean they liked being snapped at. Marco knew he needed to keep calm but he had always been the type of person to turn the people around him into targets for his frustration.

“Excuse me.”Like this fucker who just opened his mouth.

“What?!” The blond snapped at the younger man.

The guy’s eyes widen but he doesn’t get the hint to leave the blond alone because he starts looking through his bag.

Probably trying to sell him something.

“I’m not fucking interested in anything you have to fucking sell. Go the fuck away!” Marco sneers as the guy pauses.

Freckled cheeks heat up in rage and the stranger takes out a very familiar purple jacket. The blond’s favorite to be exact. One he thought he lost a week ago.

“First of all, I ain’t selling you shit and second” The guy throws the jacket into his lap. His silver eyes water a bit, obviously hurt, and Marco suddenly realizes his mistake.The guy flips him off before storming down the bus aisle. “You forgot your jacket last week asshole!”

Marco twists in his seat slightly mortified at his behavior and is surprised to meet glaring green eyes. The guy who apparently saved his jacket for him for a full week is pulled into a comforting hug by green eyes and from where Marco is sitting can make out the slightest shake of the shoulders.

Shit. He’s an asshole.He takes a deep calming breath before standing up and making his way to the back of the bus (ignoring the driver that screams to take his seat) intending on apologizing. 

It’s the least he can do.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: You left your jacket on the bus, the one you always wear Fridays, and I thought I would keep it safe for you until I saw you again.

Ace watched the blond male bob his head to his music, tongue-tied.

The guy was a regular rider, showed up every Friday, and today was no different. Ace first noticed the wavy blond hair a few weeks ago when the guy had offered the new mother some advice on her crying child.

The baby had been weeping his eyes out, screaming at the top of his baby lungs, and the mother couldn’t get the little one to calm down. The other passengers kept throwing her annoyed looks but most turned away after a minute.

Ace had been sitting right behind her and so he was surprised when the blond stranger had leaned over his seat in front of her to offer assistance. 

The man had the baby fast asleep after lifting him in a certain way up and down, and the mother had nearly broken into tears herself from the relief

.“Thank you. He wouldn’t stop…I don’t know how…” The woman whispered rocking the sleeping boy back and worth.

“It’s alright ma’am. I’m used to handling little ones. If you ever feel overwhelm come down to Revolutionary Parents. We be glad to help you any way we can” Green eyes were swimming with warmth as the blond man handed her a business card.

Ace had never seen someone handle a child so well, and he was in awe of the other for weeks.He may or may not have a crushed but in all honestly who could blame him? The guy was smoking.

Ace could almost hear his best friend Marco laugh at him in the back of his head. (Who was also smoking. What was with all the attractive blonds? Life wasn’t fair)

He had been trying to work up the nerve to talk to the other for weeks now but he always chickens out in the end. Like now. 

The bus pulled to a stop and the blond stood up, snapping Ace out of his daydream involve them both on a date. The blond was so distracted listing to his music that he left his seat without a backward glance and got off. 

Not once aware of the silver eyes watching him, but Ace was fine with that.

He noticed that the blond always wore a blue dragon- printed jacket on Fridays.

The one he just left behind on his seat.

“Hello perfect excuse to talk to sexy bus riders~”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I had a blind date set up tonight and thought you were the one I was supposed to be meeting. I’m both happy and pissed that I was stood up

Marco nervously fixed his hair for the tenth time in his car mirror. He should have never agreed to this, but Izo had been restless. 

His brother was convinced he could find Marco’s soulmate after the blond’s last relationship had gone under.The older brother hadn’t wanted to go back out into the date field after his Ex proclaimed him “Too boring“ in both bed and dates. 

He allowed himself to believe that for months on end until the cross-dresser had enough.

Izo with the help of Thatch had set him a blind date.Now he was, dressed to impressed and too scared to go inside the bar for the date.

_You can do this. All you have to do is act calm and be yourself. Come on you’re a grown man._

With that thought Marco stepped out of his car, entering the establishment before he lost his nerve once more. The place wasn’t too crowded and after a quick scan of the room, he realized that there was no one sitting by themselves. His date wasn’t here yet.

Okay. That was fine. A few minutes late wasn’t too bad. Maybe he could buy a drink in the mean time to help him calm down? Yeah, that sounded like a plan.

Picking a booth close to the door the blond sits down, with a cold beer, to wait. And wait. And wait.

Marco has been stood up. If that doesn’t both sting and burn him up inside he doesn’t know what does.

He is just about to go home when a man wearing an orange cowboy hats slumps into his booth out of breath. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late! I missed the bus and had to run.”

Marco blinks taking in the stranger who is busy huffing and puffing, with eyes closed and he wonders where the hell Izo and Thatch found him.

His orange hat is ridiculous by itself, not to mention it doesn’t match with the open yellow shirt or the black shorts but the guy is handsome. Very handsome. With amazing abs.

Still, he is forty minutes late and the blond is not happy.

“You could have called Izo so he could let me know yoi, ” He says a little accusing. “I was about to leave thinking you weren’t going to show.”

The other guy stiffens before silver eyes snap open. He seems shocked to be staring at Marco, gaping at him unintelligently. Which is flattering, really it, is but he needs to make a point here.

“For a blind date, you’re not very-” He starts only to be cut off by another voice.

“Ace? Who’s this?” He turns his head to look up at a twenty something blond, giving him a curious stare, before he turns to Marco’s blind date“ New boyfriend? Is that why you’re late?”

Marco feels dread drop into his stomach as Ace laughs. “No, I missed the bus and thought it was you in the booth. Sorry about that man.”

Oh no. Oh fuck.

“I-Its okay. I’m sorry I mistook you for-”

“Your blind date?”He feels his face burn, mortified and embarrassed as silver eyes stare at him worried. “Have you been waiting long?”

His expression is an answer enough.

Before he can escape- if he could- Ace waves a hand at the confused blond to Marco’s side. A silent conversation passes between them and suddenly the man finds himself caged in by the other’s body taking a seat.

“My names Ace and that’s Sabo. Nice to meet you. Since your date didn’t show, hang out with us. We’ll even buy the first round!”

At least he can get drunk.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW prompt: marco had a wet dream, ace is happy about it. sabo isn't, because he isn't at home tonight + You work in a cafe across from my family owned flower shop. I am willing to trade you flowers for some coffee.

Marco watched as Ace watered the plants from across the street. His boyfriend isn’t wearing a shirt again and is bending down farther than he needs to. The man is aware Marco is watching him.

The blond swallows, but knows he is going over there after Ace throws him a steamy look over his shoulder once straightening. The freckled man even swings his hips a bit before walking out of his eye-sight.

Marco is already taking off his apron while flipping the sign in the door to close, happy that the cafe is empty for once.  He still has an hour until the official closing time but as the owner, he thinks he has the right to close whenever he feels like it.

Crossing the street in a hurry Marco’s imagination runs wild wondering what Ace has in store for him. The raven hair man never gives that look unless it leads to some sexy times.

Once inside the Monkey  Flower Shop, he pauses long enough to change the sign to close as well and looks around for his boyfriend. Marco’s brain short circuits when he see’s Ace lying on the counter.

Completely naked with a few fingers in his mouth Ace looks like the porn star of his dreams.  Once the freckled man locks eyes with Marco, he pulls his fingers away to toy with his entrance. 

“Marco~ I want to give you a show~” Ace moans, letting a hand slid down his chest slowly. “Will you watch me?”

Marco spares a moment to thank the Monkey family for placing the counter so far back into the room no one from the window would be able to see them before nodding.Ace grins at him, sexy and needy,  pushing in a finger.

Both men groan.

His boyfriend takes his time to do things slowly, pushing in and out while stroking himself. Marco takes a step closer at each moan the other drags from himself. 

Ace is unaware of him coming closer. His head is thrown back in bliss as he adds more fingers. Soon hitting that special place inside him making his hips buckle.

“Marco. Marco. Marco. Marco.”  He chants and Marco loves it. He lays a hand on the freckled man’s leg forcing it to spread for him so he can watch those fingers better.

“Did you guys start without me?”  Sabo question appearing from the back room with a slight pout. Marco’s throat dries as he realizes the other blond is only wearing his work apron.  He’s always loved how that thing looks on his lovers.Ace moans loudly bringing his attention back to him. 

“Sabo~ I- I want..hnmm..give Marco show…Ah…”

Sabo pauses before a wicked smile graces his lips. “A show? I think he would love to see me fuck you. Come here Ace.”

The freckled man moves, pushing Marco’s hand off him to flip around so his head is near the cafe worker’s stomach and his ass is facing Sabo. 

He gives a needy shake, presenting himself and winks at Marco.The blond is already lubing up and Marco can’t look away from them not that he would ever try. 

He is surprised Sabo wants to do it here, the blond is never a man for PDA but it excites him in a way he’s never known.Sabo places a hand on Ace’s hips holding him steady. 

He gives the laying man’s ass a smack making the other two men moan, before lining up his hips to the quivering body in front of him.then with a sexy gaze to Marco moves forward to-

“Marco?”  A voice wakes Marco, who is covered in sweat and very hard. It takes a moment to figure out where he is but once he recognizes his shared bedroom ceiling he lets out a disappointed whine.

Right when it was getting good.

“Marco?” Ace questions again a please smile on his face. “Were you having a wet dream of Sabo and me?”

The older man rolls over him sucking onto his neck.  “Yes, I was. Now let’s make love. I need you.”

Ace lets out a breathless laugh, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. “Sabo is so going to be jealous that he missed out on surprise wet dream sex night.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Prompt: a bathroom scene

Marco was in the middle of wondering where the hell his back scrubber was when the door to the bathroom was suddenly thrown open. He froze in place as the steam from his shower hides whoever was standing by the door. There was a moment of silence before the door shut again and he breathes a sigh of relief. Until he heard the door’s lock click. 

“What the hell? Get out!” He shouted as footsteps get closer to his shower stall. He isn’t sure if it’s one of his many brothers but he will not be falling for any pranks this time.  

“But you look so good. All wet and soapy.” A voice slurs back at him just as the steam clears. Ace is staring back at him with a deep blush and a beer.  Marco’s eyes widen before they narrow down. 

“Are you drunk Ace?” The blond mumbles. His boyfriend rarely gets wasted so it’s a little shocking to see. But when the rave hair man nodded he wonders where Sabo is. The other blond is usually the one to snatch the drinks out fo Ace’s hands when he has a little too much.  
  
“Let’s have sex” The younger decided placing his can on the sink. He gives Marco a wink before trying to take off his shirt. His efforts are for not because he almost falls down in the process.  
  
Marco sighs stepping out of the stall naked as the day he was born, helping Ace to stand steady. The freckled man lets out a happy squeal at the skin contact and rubs himself against the older man. Just as his about to question the man for Sabo a knocking starts at the door.  
  
“M-Marco! hic. Marco! Ace left me outside. I want sex- hic- too!”  His other boyfriend’s voice rings through the door.   
  
Great. they are both drunk. Sitting the freckled man on the ground who starts laughing immediately Marco opens the door and suddenly has his arms filled with a naked Sabo. The other blond starts crying into his chest the moment he lands. “I-I thought you would- hic- leave me out.”    
  
The blond feels his eyebrow twitching annoying but helps the blond into the large bathroom as well hoping no crewmate has seen them. Both of his boyfriends imminently start kissing on the ground. Marco watches them for a moment before he thinks,  _screw it._ “Shower sex?” He suggests as the other two cheer.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "I know it's already been arranged, but I want to do this properly. Will you marry me?" ((And like Totally feel free to ignore it if you have other inspiration bc I'm sure your idea will still make me squee, but maybe like, knowing they're meant to be engaged to someone and Hating that fact bc they're in love with someone else but then gASP it turns out they're arranged to marry whom they love?))

Ace paced back and forth, brow folded and lips pressed into a tight line.

To his left Marco watched on with a small frown, doing his best to calm the prince down. 

“Ace it might not be that bad….when was the last time your mom failed you?”“

When she agreed to marry me off, without my consent.” The reply was ripped from clutch teeth and Marco couldn’t say anything to that. 

He knew this day would come eventually. They both did. Ace was the crown prince. The kingdom needed a guaranteed ruler, especially with King Roger’s depleting health, but that meant Ace had to marry.

And not just anyone he chooses to- if that were the case then Marco knew Ace would pick that blond peasant - but the one from the highest noble clan in the kingdom.Marco was a simple servant. There was no chance for his love to ever reach the prince, not with his standing. It didn’t really matter anyway.

Ace was already in love with someone else.

The blond peasant, Sabo, had met Ace out in the forest when the prince had run away from his lessons fifteen years ago. They form an unlikely friendship which soon turned into more for the raven haired man.

Marco had never met Sabo in person- he was too busy covering for Ace so that the other could go meet up with the peasant- but he heard a lot about him over the years. Sabo lived in the forest and had no family. His favorite color was blue, he liked to tell stories, he could hunt really well, he often dreamed of freedom and most of all he had a hatred for nobles.

This was why Ace never told him about being a prince. The freckled man was too scared of losing Sabo, due to his blood. Boy, was the prince smitten with him.

Marco’s heart always clutched at the thought, but he pushed away from the sadness quickly. He knew a losing battle when he saw one. He was content with being Ace’s best friend.

“Presenting, Sir Outlook and his family!” A voice shouted through the closed doors. The noble had arrive. Ace’s fiancee was here. Waiting in the grand ballroom.

Marco watches the blood leave Ace’s face before hatred busted to life in his eyes. The blond moved, just in time to catch the prince’s arm. 

Stopping Ace from kicking open the door and doing something he regret,  Marco hissed“Don’t do anything rash Ace. Just calm down and -”

“Don’t you dare tell me to calm dow-”

“Presenting Prince Portgas D Ace!” Without warning the door swung open, forcing Marco to drop the dark skin arm like it burns. He is a servant. He shouldn’t be touching the Prince anywhere.

The thought once again hurts.

Falling to one knee, Marco stared at the ground, paying respect to those in the room. 

Twin gasps rang out. Both shocked and a bit breathless.

“Ace?”

“Sabo?”

Marco’s head snapped up when he hears that and gets his first real look at Sabo. The Outlook family’s oldest son.He is nothing and everything he expected him to be. 

Soft blond wavy hair, big blue eyes, a happy smile, fancy clothes and a pair of stern parents standing behind him.  But he has a terrible scar on  left side of his face. It ruins the idea of a pampered noble boy.He recalls Ace once mentioning that Sabo’s parents had  disowned him due to his scars.  

What is he doing here now?

“I was so happy you chose our family for this honor, your highness.” A disgusting looking lady curtsy before an amused looking Rouge.

“I asked for Sabo, lady Outlook, not for your family.” The queen replies a cold smile pulling at her lips. “My son has been meeting with him for years. Fitting that the boy is noble blood, even if he is disowned. The boy is without household”

“Oh. Excuse me your greatness, but Sabo’s band had been…forgotten. He is of our household once more I a sure you.” The Outlook woman smiles sweetly. Missing the hint.  Rouge’s lips curl.

But before she can say anything else, Sabo steps forward looking at Ace in a daze.  “ I know it’s already been arranged but I want to do this properly. Will you marry me?”

Marco doesn’t need to look at Ace to know he’s smiling, his voice carries his happiness enough.  “Of course I will!”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "You are mine now. Don't look at anyone else."

Marco grinned at the blushing blond. As of an hour ago his soon to be husband and he couldn’t have better luck than this. His Pops found him the most gorgeous looking man alive which makes this a little better.

But there was something he needed to know first and foremost. Grasping onto a soft hand Marco pulls the quite Sabo into his lap.

“You are mine now. Don’t look at anyone else.” He whispers into the younger man’s ear. Sabo sits very still for a second before a hand suddenly backhands Marco across the face.

Shock, Marco doesn’t stop the following punch which lands squarely in his face pushing him off the chair he was sitting in. There is a sickening crack sound as pain explodes across his nose. Marco knows it’s broken.

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do.” The younger blond snaps, walking away with a middle finger held high in the air. “I can look at anyone I want!”

Well, Marco thinks, he does have a backbone.

A wicked smile blossoms onto his face, even as blood runs down his chin and his nose thumbs in pain. He wonders what Ace will think of the blond. His secret boyfriend will get along with his future husband like fish do with water.

He can’t wait


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: do you can write something like: ace wears marocs shirt?

Marco couldn’t find his favorite purple shirt anywhere.  He had been searching for over forty minutes already and it was driving him mad. He  _knew_ that he left it at his boyfriends’ place the last time he was here but for the life of him he couldn’t find it anywhere!

“What’s wrong Honey?” Sabo asks after watching Marco walk into the room for the fifth time. 

“Have you seen my shirt? The purple one?”  The other man questions, looking through a pile of dirty laundry. “I could have sworn I left it-”

Just then Ace walks into the room, and Marco nearly swallows his tongue. The freckled man doesn’t notice Marco right away, instead, his eyes are locked on Sabo. 

He is wearing Marco’s missing shirt.

“Sabo, when is Marco coming home?” The man whines pulling at the too large clothing. It reaches mid thigh and the sleeves run over his hands but he looks comfortable in it. “I miss him.”

The scarred man grins, eyes dancing with mirth. “Maybe when you take off that shirt.” 

“No! It smells like him. ‘m keeping it.” Ace grumbles as he rubs his face into the sleeves of the dress shirt.  “ It’s too comfy anyway. And it feels like Marco has me in a huge hug too.”

Marco can’t breathe.  _Does Ace do this every time I go on a business trip?  
_

 _“_ It looks good on you.” The blond whispers wrapping an arm around the startled raven hair man. Sabo smiles at the scene.

  Red travels across ears and down a freckled neck as Ace shouts

“How long have you been here?!”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: do you can write more about ace and his narcolepsy? ><

Ace sat numbly in his chair. He barely heard the doctor as the man explained to him that he had to take a sleep study to find out what was causing his sleep attacks and Automatic Behavior.

The man sounded like he already had a general idea of what Ace had but, they needed to get a proper diagnosis. He wasn’t going to lie, the freckled male was terrified.

Even though the doctor assured him multiple times that a sleep study wasn’t painful or exhausting the idea of taking  _any_  test still worried him.

“So you’ll stay there overnight-”

“Can I bring someone with me?” He asked voice small.

The doctor blinked at him seeming to finally notice his fear. Gently  he said, “I’m not sure if they can stay there but you can have someone drop you off and pick you up.” 

Ace nods, biting his lip.  Next, to him, his boyfriends, move to offer comfort. Marco places a hand on his shoulder while Sabo holds his hand and tugs his face until Ace faces him. 

“If we can’t spend the night at the center we will be at the hotel close by.” the blond whispers, both knowing Ace’s deep fear of being left alone in anything medical related and of not having someone close during the night. 

He manages to give Sabo a smile. It may be scary but at least he had them. Both blonds have been nothing but kind to him, ever since he started randomly falling asleep two months ago.  

They hadn’t let him leave their sight for a second during this whole ordeal, which was both annoying and heartwarming to him. He didn’t like feeling like a burned to them but he also loved that they cared about him so much. 

Growing up with everyone turning their back on you did that to a person.

“It’s going to be okay.” Marco whispers behind him, keeping his voice soft like he’s afraid of scaring Ace  “We will do everything we can to help you.”

They wrap him in their arms and the freckled man sighs as he clings onto both. He’s scared, he feels useless, he’s not sure about the sleep study but he has these two. And for now, that’s enough. 

The doctor stands to the side, respectfully allowing them to calm down the patient. He isn’t sure what relationship the three have but it’s not his place to question it.

The medic simply finishes writing the referral.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: My father has talked about a co-worker quite a bit, but I thought you were around his age, not… My age. And attractive. But I was very wrong.” Au

Ace tugged at his suit, wondering when was the last time he dressed this nice for a dinner. Oro Jackson inc. had been doing amazing in the last few years. His father had started the company long before he was born but recently they were top in the world.

Roger loved his work, even met his wife through it and wanted his son to follow in his footsteps when Ace was younger. He had his dream crushed, however, as Ace wanted  _nothing_ to do with Oro Jackson.

He could appreciate the tech company for all that they did and created. He could smile while his father talked hours and hours about a new machinery or code he was working on. He could even help out once in a while. But Ace couldn’t work in an office.

He rather fight fires and save lives instead. Roger had pouted for a day or two but then did everything he could to support his son in his decision. He wanted his boy to follow his dreams without feeling like he was a disappointment.

Roger had seen too many rich families do that to their children. He hated them.

It wasn’t such a bad deal anyway. Ace may not be working for the company but his dad managed to find two good workers that took his place easily. Apparently, Marco was a Godsend when it came to paperwork and Sabo was an amazing chief of staff.

He’s heard many stories about both, but tonight was going to be the first night Ace met them in person. Roger had invited them out to dinner to name them board members.

“Hard working men deserve a promotion!” his father claimed.

Ace was fine with tagging along. He was on a short vacation after the last building he ran into nearly took his life when it came crashing down on his head. Luckily his team managed to get him out in time but now he was stuck on sick leave.

Joy.

“Sabo! Over here!” Roger called waving is arm like a child much to Ace’s embarrassment. He sank into his chair, much like he used to do as a teenager when other customers turn to stare at them.

_Dammit dad_

. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his father, the freckled man just wished the old timer would behave his own age once in a while.

“Hello Mr. Gol”  A voice greeted politely

No Sabo! I told you to call me Roger!”  The mustache man whined.

Ace looked up only to swallow his tongue at the sight of a blond man, who’s green eyes dance with amusement. 

What was this!?

He was expecting old co-workers. He was expecting a boring dinner with conversations about a company he had nothing to do with. He was expecting sucking up in the worst way possible.

He wasn’t expecting an angel.

“Ace meet Sabo, my chief of staff. Sabo meet my son, Ace.” Roger waved a hand between them, ignoring his son’s dumbfounded expression. He ignores the fact that no one really knows he even has a son like a pro

.Sabo for his part took it all in stride.

“Nice to meet you.” He says taking a seat.

“Um…N-nice to-”

“MARCO!” Roger shouts suddenly, completely drowning out Ace’s response.  “Over here!”

Ace turns to where his father shouted happy for the distraction. Maybe he can get his heart to calm down-Oh no. He’s hot.

This wasn’t fair


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “You’re my neighbor, and I have a huge crush on you. I’ve managed to keep it hidden, but you came over while I was babysitting my little sister, and she told you I loved you. Well, this is awkward.” Au

“Luffy! It’s lunch time!” Ace yelled from the kitchen window. He wiped some cream from the corner of his mouth, not ashamed of taking small bites of their food while cooking.  

With Shanks and Makino out on a date, it fell onto the oldest son’s shoulders to provide for the youngest and make sure nothing happened to him. Luffy being only six years old could be a disaster when left alone for too long.

But Ace loved him none the less. 

His kid brother was happily playing in the back yard, screaming about being a pirate last time he checked on him. 

“I’m coming Ace!” a squeaky voice shouts back followed by hurried footsteps. Ace hummed while flickering a loose hair that fell into his face. He wore Makino’s pink apron and tied his hair back in a small ponytail just like she taught him all those years ago when he asked her to teach him how to cook but sometimes his stupid hair fell out when he wasn’t looking. Just as he was re-tying it a blur slammed into his waist.

“Ace! Ace! Guess what!? Marco played pirate with me!” Luffy shouted, “He was the mean marines but I beat him and became Pirate King!”

A deep chuckled was heard and Ace’s felt his face burn. In the doorway stood his next door neighbor Marco one of the men he was crushing hard on. Ace felt mortified that he was seeing him covered in all kinds of stains and in a pink apron. He resisted the urge to use Luffy as a human shield even though he rubbed at his cheeks a bit to hopefully get rid of most of the food.

The other man always shows up when he looks his worse, if only he had a warning maybe he would have dolled up some.

Marco like always didn’t notice his emotional turmoil,  he was too busy smiling warmly at Luffy.    “That you did Lu’. But Pirate Kings can’t eat lunch unless they wash their hands first you know? If you don’t hurry I might just eat all by myself! Yoi.”

Luffy gasped horrified. “What? No! I’ll go wash my hands now! Don’t eat my meat!”

Ace felt a smile twitch on to his lips, embarrassment moment forgotten. If there was one thing he always found hilarious it was his brother’s love of meat. Taking a step forward he gives the little raven head a mock sneer as he threatens “He’s right Lu’. If you don’t run Marco and I are going to start without you! We might even Invite Sabo too! There be nothing left!”

Because of course he couldn’t help but mention the other man he crushed on. The man that is Marco’s boyfriend. Who is living with him.  And that Ace stars at when he does yoga in the mornings.

Ace has been teased enough about both blonds for a lifetime but luckily nothing has ever reached his neighbor’s ears yet. He just had to keep his cool and not bring too much attention to the fact he talks about them all the time.  Hopefully, Marco didn’t notice his slip-  “No fair! Just because you love them Ace doesn’t mean you can give them my meat! Jerk-face!”

Luffy Why?!

“Love us?” Marco repeats in surprise.

Ace freezes, trying to think of what to say. His brother, however, does not.  “Yeah Shanks said, Ace loves you and he wants to marry you. But Ace also wants to marry Sabo.”

Marco turns to face the oldest sibling in the room a wicked smile pulling his lips. “Does he now?”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “My parents and yours have been best friends forever, and they’ve always assumed we would get married. We made a pact when we were kids that we never would, just to spite them, but now… I think I really like you. A lot. Please don’t hate me.” Au

_Remember the pact, Marco.  We made a pact about this._

In front of him Ace and Sabo dance, both wearing white suits that make everyone- sexuality none standing- turn to stare at them in awe. They waltz to and fro, eyes only for each other but so free it’s like they float in the air instead of gliding across the ballroom.  It’s like a sight straight out of a fairy tale, especially with the small lights hanging from the ceiling, casting them both in an angelic glow. It’s not their wedding, no it’s Shank’s and Makino’s, yet they hold the whole room’s attention regardless.

Marco hears Rouge sigh a bit. She leans over to whisper to his father “Remember when we were so sure it would be Ace and Marco that got together? I had their whole wedding planned out too…”

She half-joking, half serious as his father nods a laugh pulling from his rather large chest.  Marco winces a bit because this was the reason Ace and he made that pact years ago.  Their families had always been close due to Roger’s and Edward’s friendship due to growing in the same orphanage. Roger and Edward were the closest thing they had to a family, and they made sure to grow their children together as well.

Both men had been thrilled to learn that their sons were interested in men, and had jokily started talking about them falling in love and making them real family members. It blew out until many people expected them to  _actually_  marry later on in life because they would be the cute “Childhood friends turn lovers” trope. It was damn embarrassing. Since this happened during their rebellious teenage years Marco and Ace had made a pact to another behind the school gym one day.

_We are never falling in love with each other! Instead, we will be brothers! That will teach Dad to go around saying stupid shit!_

They managed to get through High school without much of a problem- though that they didn’t meet anyone who interested them during those years cause rumors to fly that they were together a lot- but it wasn’t like it was hard too. They were close, best friends in fact, but they weren’t anything more. Anyone with eyes could see that. Some people still wanted them together despite the fact Ace had to meet Sabo and been dating him for over three months now, but it wasn’t ever going to happen.

_We are never falling in love with each other._

Ace stayed true to his word.

Marco…did not.

The pair of boyfriends ended the waltz in an elegant twirl and the room erupts with applause. Sabo starts at the sound and it’s obvious that he forgot there were other people in the room with them by the way his eyes pan around the room in surprise. Ace laughs loudly and joyfully bringing his boyfriend close for a tender kiss that has half the room sighing in both envy and happiness for them.

“But Ace did find a good substitute” Rouge whisper’s voice filled with motherly pride. “Sabo really cares for him.”

Marco stands from his seat, unable to watch the two kiss any longer. Unable to listen to whispers any longer. Unable to deny it any longer

He was in love with Ace, had been for a while now, but he has missed his chance. He had sold it away long ago when he believed Ace would always be there as part of his life and never have to share him with anyone. Or worse yet, lose him to anyone.

But he has. He lost to Sabo and Ace has never smiled so brightly than the day he introduced his boyfriend to his best friend. He wonders what they could have been like, had things been different for them. Wonders what Ace would have done had Marco not created that pact. Wonders what Ace would feel like in his arms. Wonders what it’s like to kiss Ace.

 _I’m the worst._ Marco thinks pulling on his black suit jacket a bit.  _I shouldn’t be wondering this._

Because worst of all, sometimes Marco wonders what it’s like to kiss Sabo


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: My aunt keeps setting me up on blind dates. Will you pretend to be my S/O? I don’t think I can handle another disaster.” Au please!

__

“Sabo.” 

“…”

“Sabo please”

“…….”

“ _SABO PLEASE_!”

“Alright! I’ll do it but you owe me big time Ace”

“Thank you ‘Bo. I love you.”  

“Save it for when it’s show time Ace.” 

x_x_x_x_

Dadan raised a brow at the nervous looking blond that Ace dragged with him. When her nephew demanded that she stop setting him up on blind dates- the ungrateful brat. Didn’t he know how hard it was to get him a date?- because he was already in a relationship she had been doubtful that he was telling the truth.

Ace was very popular among young women but he never chose a single one. She hadn’t put too much attention to it when the boy was a teenager but at age twenty-two, she worried. What if he never got married? What if he never gave a girl a chance? What if he couldn’t talk to others?  What if he died alone?

She had tried to talk to him about it many times before but Ace would always scrunch up his nose and say “I’m fine alone.” 

She worried about him. She raised him, he was her boy. And so with good intentions and motherly worry, she decided to take matters into her own hands. 

He shot down every single girl she picked out much to her frustration. But she guessed she now knew why. 

Ace really was in a relationship. With a man. 

Huh. No wonder he kept it a secret. All her talk about meeting the right girl must have made him feel like she wouldn’t have accepted him or something silly like that. She’ll apologize to him when they were alone later. 

“Aunty Dandan, this is Sabo, my boyfriend. Sabo this is my Aunt Dandan.” Ace beamed at her but at the corner of his lips, nervous anxiety flickered trying to break through his smile. 

She really messed up. 

“Sabo? I’ve heard that name before. You’re the brat my brat’s always talking about.”  She says tauntingly.

Sabo much to her approval rises to the challenge “And you’re the hag, Ace is always complaining about.” 

Ace sure knows how to pick them. She demands he sits down to have dinner with her at a casual restaurant in downtown and she finds that she rather likes the kid. It’s obvious that his nervous so is Ace,  but he also tries his best to be true to himself.

She doesn’t have to worry about him acting differently around her to try and impress her. Sabo is confident in his own skin something she hopes rubs off on her nephew a bit. 

She also really likes how much they care for each other. The affection that shines through each movement they make is genuine and she knows it’s not an act. They love and trust each other, which is exactly what their relationship is built on. 

She approves of him one hundred percent. 

“Sabo?” An unfamiliar voice question from the door and the couple freezes. Dadan has a moment to wonder why when another blond man makes his way to their table

And kisses Sabo in greeting. 

What. The. Hell. 

“Marco!” Sabo shouts horrified. “W-What here you doing back from your trip so soon?” 

Is this little shit cheating on her brat?! Dadan opens her mouth to scream at him while rising from her seat ready to rip him apart-

“I’m in a polyamory relationship! This is my other boyfriend Marco!” Ace shouts suddenly. “I- I didn’t want you finding out like this…but um, yeah?” 

“Wha-?” Marco begins but Sabo elbows him in the stomach. 

Well. Okay, obviously they all need to have a talk.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: An apartment where all three lived was evacuated for a fire next door. Ace being a firefighter on duty was helping with the fire as both blondes are at a safe distance waiting, but then the fire the department was fighting collapsed the building and last they knew Ace had gone in. :D

_No._

_“The fire is out of control!”_

_No.  
_

_“Who’s still in there? They need to get out now!”_

_No._

_“We lost Portgas! He isn’t responding!”  
_

_No._

_“The building is coming down! Look out!”_

_NO!.  
_

_“I’m so sorry. Portgas D. Ace was killed in action.”  
_

Sabo stood in the winter wind in front of a grave, tears streaming down his face. He’s fingers have long ago gone numb, and he had more goose bumps than skin but he couldn’t bring himself to leave. It’s only been a year since he last heard Ace’s voice. 

Only been a year since his boyfriend’s pager sprung to life and called him away from their bed. 

Away to his death. 

He had watched it happened. The building was next door to their apartment and he stood among the crowd watching as the flames consumed everything he’s ever loved. 

He didn’t remember much about the night, not much besides the snippets of conversation the firefighters had but he remembers Ace’s smile. The last one he ever saw on that freckled face. 

He had given him a thumbs up, then turn to the burning building with his partner never to come back. Ace wasn’t the only one lost that night. Three other firefighters and one civilian had perished when the building collapsed.  

The sight of the following building will forever be imprinted into his mind. 

Marco had held him while he screamed, while his body gave up on him and his mind shut down. When he woke Ace had been dead for three days and Marco had looked like he was close to following him.  The older blond hadn’t sleep or eaten while he waited for Sabo to wake.

The nurses and doctors worried for him, but as he wasn’t their patient they couldn’t force him. Luckily Marco had fourteen siblings that forced him to rest, eat and kept him alive.

They were also the ones to help him come to terms with what had happened because his blond boyfriend wasn’t much help.In fact, Izo still claimed that the younger blond did nothing at all.  Sabo hadn’t even reacted to his voice for three more days to make it worse. 

But it didn’t matter. 

They both tried to move on but things were never the same without Ace. Marco grew distant, throwing himself into his work to cope and Sabo stopped trying. He stopped trying in work. stopped trying in school. stopped trying in their relationship. 

He just stopped. 

Because he too died that night with Ace. 

And everyone knew it.

“Ace….I  miss you.” 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Marco and Sabo dancing at a club together and a certain dark haired male bumps into them trying to get away from someone he doesn't want to dance with~!

Marco was watching Sabo’s hips swing side to side when someone pushes him from behind. He feels an eyebrow twitch, as the person presses into him and Sabo stops dancing. 

This has been the third time someone tried to get between them and he is tired of it. Sure they aren’t grinding on each other- Sabo hates PDA- but it’s obvious that the two blond men are here together and having anyone trying to push themselves onto them regardless is annoying.  

Turning around to tell whoever it was to piss off, he doesn’t expect to hear a shout over the music. “I said no!”

Marco watches as a raven hair man who bumped into him tries to put more distance between himself and an older brunette, who is trying to force the other into a dance.

“Come on baby! Just one song!” The man shouts holding onto a tanned wrist.

“NO! I-I have to meet up with some friends so-”  the other man says pulling his arm free. It’s obvious he’s lying though and the other jumps onto that fact like a spider on a flightless fly.

“Aw you came alone, don’t-”

“There you are!” Sabo shouts suddenly pulling the stranger towards him. Marco knows that his boyfriend would do anything to help someone out when it comes to these types of situations. He had been a victim of some himself and now refuses to let anyone else experience them.

“We thought you got lost, man!”  the smaller blond shouts into a freckled face. He starts swinging his hips acting like they agreed to dance as a group without so much as a pause. 

Being the ever intimidating man that he is, Marco casts a glare at the brunette with a barely little effort to make it terrifying. He steps in front of the stranger who is looking at Sabo wide eye and puffs up his chest. 

The man blinks a bit before raising both hands in surrender. He turns and blends back into the crowd. 

The guy Sabo rescued lets out a relieved breath. “Thank you! I thought he  wouldn’t ever leave!” 

His boyfriend smiles “No problem. I’m Sabo and this is my boyfriend Marco.”

Marco was going to say something- probably introduce himself- but his words die in his throat at the sight of the stranger’s smile. Next, to him, Sabo sucks in a breath. 

“I’m Ace!”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Sabo trying to cover up his scars with makeup, but the other two always finds ways to rub it off. Fluff~!

Sabo resisted the urge to check his reflection in the passing window. He wondered if the makeup was holding or if anyone knew he was wearing it. Koala promised she knew what she was doing but… 

This was the first time he’s ever tried this.  Sabo didn’t really hate his scars, he just hated being stared at because of them. He had tried to grow out his hair in order to hide them but they still showed enough to get strangers’ eyes to linger too much on his face. 

It was on a whim that he asked Koala to cover them up with her kit. She wasn’t a professional but the girl had mad makeup skills and while he watched her get ready for a night out he realized that maybe she could be the one to help him.

His best friend hadn’t so much as blinked at his request and got to work on his face immediately. She even went out to buy him the right kind of shade for his skin tone as she was too light for him at one point. 

When she was done, he agreed that it looked like the scars weren’t even there. For a moment he hadn’t been able to recognize his own face. It was worth the hour-long sitting.

Koala claimed it wouldn’t take as long next time since they mostly wasted time trying to get the natural look by trying out shades on his face but now that she knew what worked and what didn’t, it would be a lot smoother.

He had loved it about two hours ago. Now, walking back home to see his lovers, he wasn’t so sure.

Sabo knew Marco and Ace didn’t care about his scars. Yet he often times found himself comparing his hideous marking to the smooth even skin of both men. He wanted to feel as good looking as them. 

“I’m home!”  He shouts as soon as he steps through the door

“Welcome back Sa-” Ace stops mid-hallway staring at his face with a thoughtful expression. Sabo bites his lip- a habit he does when worried- and Ace’s eyes follow the movement.

“Welcome back Sabo! How was your day?” Ace says suddenly acting as if though the last minute never happened. 

“I-It was good. Koala had lunch with me and we…um tried on some…make-up…togther.”  he loses his nerve, dropping his eyes to his feet.

He hears Ace move a bit but instead of walking towards him, Ace walks back to the living room. Sabo bites his lip hard enough to draw blood and he feels tears burn at hie eyes.

He knew this was a stupid idea. It wasn’t like he could just one day show up without scars and be called beautiful. Ace must think he was an idiot. He’s so stupid- 

Two pairs of arms wrap him in a hug while familiar cheeks press up against his. Sabo is so startled by the actions that he doesn’t do anything to stop them. Ace and Marco merely rub away the makeup Koala pain-sickly applied earlier.  

“I love you.” they mumble over and over again until Sabo realizes something. He’s never cared about the scars too much, just what his boyfriends thought about them, and this was their way of saying they too didn’t care. 

He smiles and wraps them in his arms, mumbling back “I love you too” even though tears roll down his face just a bit. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: do you can write something about ace, when marco puts him a flower in his hair?

Marco loved flowers. 

He loved the way they looked. loved the way they smelled. Loved the way they grew. 

He just loved them. 

Because he loved them so much he can’t help but place them in his lover’s hair as the other walks by. He had always believed they belong somewhere beautiful and what was more beautiful than Ace?

The freckled man for his part only smiled, fingering the pink hibiscus flower as he turns to stare at one of his lovers. Marco’s breath catches at the sight and he suddenly wants to make the other a flower crown from the wild flowers growing around them. 

They had docked not too long ago, most of the crew getting ready for a party on the beach but Ace had accompanied him on his hike away from everyone else. One of Marco’s hobbies was flower pressing and he liked to pick some from every island the Whitebeards landed on. 

It was his own way of building a journal log.  

“I love this flower. Garp said it was my mom’s favorite.” Ace whispers a fond, wistful look in his eyes. “Can you make me a crown out of them?”

Marco wishes Sabo was here. (the other blond is on a mission for the Revolutionary Army at the moment) but he likes having Ace to himself every once in a while. Especially since Ace always seems to know what he wants without Marco having to say it. 

“Yes of course, yoi"


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: what if macro has to babysitting on the neighbours kids, and his lovers would help him! au!

“Thank you so much for this Marco,”  Maria says as she hands him little Rick’s backpack.  “I know it was last minutes but Andre broke his leg playing football and I didn’t have anyone else to ask.”

Marco smiles at the woman.  He knew that the teenager was her regular babysitter after all the kid was Rick’s Big for the Big brothers Big Sister program, but he was currently at the hospital due to his game. Andre had been very apologetic  but it was understandable why he couldn’t care for the little five-year-old. He didn’t react well to painkillers apparently.  Maria worked night shifts at her job during the weekend, her wife was away on business and she had no family in the area that could take over for the teen babysitter,  which meant someone had to take care of Rick for a full night.

 She had shown up at Marco’s  front door nearly begging him to be the one.  He was more than thrilled to do it. He loved kids. “No problem at all. We’ll have a great time right buddy?”

“Yeah, mom! Marco goanna teach me how to throw a football! Like Andre!” Rick shouts, bouncing up and down. This isn’t the first time the boy has stayed at his neighbor’s house and it will most likely not be the last. Maira smiles at her child, kneeling down to bring him into a hug.

“I can’t wait to see you throw one! Be a good boy for Marco okay sweetie?” She rubs his hair as the ginger nods. Placing a kiss on his forehead she stands, shaking the blond’s man hand before walking back to her car. She gets in waving at them as Marco places the bag on a table next to the door and Rick waves backs.

“Bye Mama!” He calls as she exits the driveway “I love you!”

“I love you too sweetie!” Maira yells back. “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

The two males stand in the doorway watching as her car disappears down the street. Rick’s lips wobble a bit and Marco knows it’s a good idea to distract him. Even though he quite old, the kid is still very attached to his mothers and can get sad when left alone.

“Well how about we get started on lesson one yoi?” He asks bouncing the pig’s skin in his hand and the child immediately perks up.

“Okay! And then we watch cartoons!” He demands running into the yard.

They play for an hour when Ace and Sabo pull up in their motorcycles. Marco forgot they said they were coming over. Rick stares wide-eyed at them, and he turns to whisper to Marco

“Thier really cool” 

Marco smiles and whispered back “I think so too.” 

“Hey, Marco!” Ace calls “Who’s the kid?”

“This is Rick my neighbor” the blond answered as the child hides behind his leg. “I’m babysitting him for the the night.”

Sabo smiles widely- he loves children just as much as Marco- and he leans in “Can we help? We’ll buy pizza and everything!”

“Pizza?!” Rick shouts “Let them stay Marco! I want pizza!”  

The older man makes a show of thinking it over before he grins “Only if they agree to get an extra large yoi.” 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: marco had a scary nightmare. ace try to relax marco, but marco can't come down. he is crying. sabo comes over with a tea and try it with ace together, but nobody can help.

“How is he?” Sabo asked packing the tea bags as quickly as he can while shifting the phone on his left shoulder.

“Not-Not good. He won’t stop shaking and- Oh God please hurry Sabo. I-I don’t know what to do.” Ace whimpers into his ear. He sounds close to tears and Sabo bites his lip in worry.

In the background, he can hear Marco’s terrified gasps, mostly likely trying to get his breath back under control. Ace leaves the line, to try and help him through it and the blond races to his door.

Marco had another nightmare. He rarely has them now of days but when he did…it trigger a panic attack. The older blond won’t explain what they were about- but both he and Ace believed it had something to do with Marco’s jumping between foster’s homes before Whitebeard took him in- but it didn’t matter.

Marco needed them to be strong for him. It was nerve wracking to not be able to drive the fear away and the older blond has lost previous relationships because of his panic attacks due to this.

But Ace and Sabo weren’t like that.

They instead tried everything they could to help. To stay by his side. To spend sleepless nights watching over him.

Even though they couldn’t do much to help they still tried.

“Okay, I’m on my way.” He promises, ignoring the fact Dragon wanted him to meet with some valuable business partners for dinner- this is much more important.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: do you can write another with ace narcolepsy?

Marco is moving before he even registers his actions.  It feels like second nature now, to jump to his feet with his arms stretched out in front of him, every time he notices that slightly glazed look in gray eyes.

A head lands gently into his hands second before the second pair of hands brush over his. Marco blinks before turning to look at Sabo, who is suddenly by his side.  The younger blond is smiling fondly at the head, relieved that they managed to stop the other from banging his head against the table. 

The fact that Sabo was only seconds ago across the room reminds Marco that he has been doing this much longer than him. Sometimes it feels like the younger blond can teleport with how fast he reacts.

“Nice catch,” Sabo whispers, running a hand through raven locks.  

“Thank you” Marco whispers back resting the head on top of the table. He angles it so the head is turned, allowing a freckled face to show, and smiles at the unchewed piece of meat stuck between teeth. 

The older blond pulls it out while Sabo brushes a thumb along a cheek. He seems to be distracted by the freckles for a bit, tracing random designs over them, and Marco can’t help but lean down to place a kiss at a temple.

“Ace and his narcolepsy” Sabo jokes he too placing a kiss on their boyfriend. “At least our reflexes are getting better.” 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: what about some: marco and sabo has a big disput about the island and ace don't know what to do. he is sad and let them alone on the ship.

“We are not exploring this island alone!” Marco shouts face red with anger. He is close to throwing fists, that much Ace can tell. 

“Yes, we are!” Sabo yells back, hands balled at his side. The raven youth flinches at the glare in those blue eyes. 

“why are you acting like a fucking child!” the other blond roars. It’s rare to hear him raise his voice like that. 

“I am not! Stop trying to control me!” Sabo screams. And that. That’s the whole reason this turned into the dispute to began with. 

Sabo hated to be told what to do. His parents left a nasty mental scar in his mind when it came to free choice and the fact that Marco keeps insisting that he had to listen to him because he was the first commander wasn’t helping.

  Two hours ago the three had been enjoying a trip on a private boat by themselves. They got away from the crew in order to celebrate their anniversary.

They were all cuddling and showing each other with affection. Then the unknown island came into view just over the horizon. 

Marco had claimed it wasn’t a good idea to go near it- reports of strong crew disappearing around the area had him worried- but Sabo thought it would be romantic to explore the island together and make it their own getaway. That was until Marco tried to put his foot down on the matter using his rank as leeway.

Ace could do nothing as both got lost in their argument. He tried to intervene plenty of times but-

“SHUT UP ACE!”

They wouldn’t let him. In fact, they had said some hurtful things to him in their anger. Yet he needed to keep trying. It was their anniversary they shouldn’t spend it like this.

“Guys, come on, we can talk about-” He tried.

“STAY OUT OF IT!” Sabo and Marco snapped almost at the exact same time. Ace swallows but he presses on. 

“We can talk about this like adults-”

“What would you know about being an adult?!” Marco screams in his face. Ace is stunned and Sabo adds quickly.  “Just stay out of it Ace!”

“I can’t deal with you right now you fucking mistake!” Both blonds yell and the freckled man flinches like his been struck. 

He knows both blonds’ regret the words as soon as they leave their mouths- he can see it in their eyes- but it still hurts. 

“I AM NOT A MISTAKE!” He screams. He doesn’t wait to hear what they have to say, transforming his legs into flames and shoots up into the air. 

He makes a beeline for the island ignoring Marco’s and Sabo’s yells to come back. Tears run down his face as a dark voice whisper in his head.

_Yes, you are._


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: imagine when sabo is in trouble with ace and a spider. marco don't know why their are so scary. au please.

“ _MARCO! HELP!”  
_

The phoenix’s heart pounds loudly in his chest at his boyfriends’ terrified screams. He races down the hallways of the Moby Dick, pushing aside confused brothers without a second glance. 

None of his siblings have super hearing like him. His devil fruit can pick up noise from a mile away. He knows Ace and Sabo are in their room, knows that they need him and he worries about why they do. 

 They are some of the most dangerous people on the seas- they can usually handle anything thrown their way- so for them to be this scared? 

It must be an attacker that has them at their mercy. Or worse. His imagination comes up with plenty of examples of what worse can be. He pushes himself to go faster.  

Sea Maiden knows he’ll do anything he can to protect them. 

He expects a lot of things when he finally burst through the bedroom door- but the sight that greets him isn’t one of them. Ace and Sabo are huddled together in the far corner of the room.

Both are pale and shaking.

Sabo is using Ace as an unwilling shield while the raven hair man is trying to push himself into the wall.

In front of them, on the ground, is a tiny spider.  

“Aghhhh!!! Stay away you monster!” Ace screams as the little thing got closer. Sabo lets out a noise that is between horror and embarrassment    “MARCO! HELP! KILL IT!  _KILL IT_!”

The blond stands still for a second. Watching as the feared Fire Fist and his former first mate, Dragon Claw, coward before the furry little creature as if though they are helpless to stop it and wonders  _What’s so scary about a spider_?

He walks over casually, watching as his boyfriends follow his ever move, and raised one sandal foot. He steps on the bug giving it an anti-climatic death, before scraping his foot on the wood. Two bodies slam into him seconds after and both the youths start pressing butterfly kisses onto his face.

“You saved me. Thank you. thank you. thank you. I love you.” They mumble. Ace has his arms around his neck and Sabo hugs his waist, half kneeling to do so. “You’re my hero!”

 _Well_ , Marco thinks grinning in a goofily matter as the two start showing him in cuddles and kisses  _I could get used to killing terrifying spiders if this is what it gets me._


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: man ok so i was reading through all your drabbles again (i love them) and i was thinking about the one you have where sabo's at uni & marco's homeless & sabo brings marco home? Im laughing because in the beginning it implies that ace is Totally Ready to have sloppy makeout times b UT THEN SABO JUST. BRINGS HOME SOMEONE ? (do u have any headcanons or smth for what happens when sabo brings marco home? Or for any after they start living together? Im presuming they end up living 2gether...right?)

Sabo should have texted Ace about their guest. He just forgot in all the work of getting Marco to actually follow him home. 

The other blond keep insisting that he was fine but the student wouldn’t have any of it. He knows the feeling of being without a home, knows why it feels like Sabo is only pitying him and why he refuses to accept the help but dang it. 

The younger blond can’t just leave him out in the rain. 

Ace had saved his life all those years ago, offering him a place to stay- admittedly he hid in Ace’s foster home since the other didn’t have a place of his own at the time- and he knows he can do the same for Marco.

After a long and rather amazing bullshitting on his part, the security allowed him to take the older man away to gather up his things and race back to their apartment.

Because the college student will get this man to live with him or so help him he will raise oceans in getting it to happen. 

“Will…will your roommate be okay with this?” Marco asks as they near his door. His face is half buried in a blue scarf Sabo forced onto him and he looks warmer already. 

Sabo throws a smile over his shoulder, unlocking the door.  He waves at the other to go in first holding the wooden entrance open like gentlemen  “Yes, he will trust me Ace-”

He should have texted Ace. Should have given him a warning. 

Because his lover is laying on the couch naked as the day he was born with candles spread out through the living room. Soft violin music plays from somewhere Sabo can’t make out, adding romance to the room. 

A rose lays on his chest, most likely fallen out of his gaping mouth and Marco makes a strangled noise.

All males stare at each other in mute horror.  

Sabo has ten seconds of the scene before Ace lets out a scream and jumps up from the couch making a beeline to their shared room. 

The raven hair man shouts   “I’M SO SORRY!”  just as the door slams closed behind him. 

Sabo is left standing with a red-faced Marco and can’t but think.

_This is it. He will be ruined for everyone else now. He saw the freckled thighs. there is no hope for him._


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: collage au! ace had bad grades. there is one last test, he can fix it to save it. sabo try to help him, he tried much stuff with ace, but it never help. one week befor the test, sabo tell marco. ace don't want to tell marco, because he think marco can be disappointed of him, because marco has damn good grads. can marco help? what does ace think?

“Ace, he won’t care. Marco’s a straight A student sure but the man is also a professional  _tutor_. He can really help you. You’re going to fail if you let your pride get in the way” Sabo says flipping through his notes. For the past three weeks, the other had been doing his best to try to help him with understanding classwork.

The thing was, Sabo learned completely differently from him. The blond was one of those prodigies that couldn’t explain  _how they understand shit.  
_

Ace had one more chance to pass his class. If he could score at least a seventy-five on the upcoming test then it will pull him up to a passing grade. (By the seat of pants but passing) It wasn’t like he was stupid, it just, he had a difficult time remembering things. But he didn’t want Marco to know that.

He had gone through a lot to keep his grades hidden from the older man. Ace didn’t want Marco to think he was..an idiot like so many others. Plus he didn’t want the blond man to be disappointed in him. 

Ace had the biggest crush on the man. This would ruin his chances. 

“I can’t just-just please help me? Please, Sabo” Ace mumbles, feeling close to tears. They have been at this for hours now and he couldn’t even remember the first few formulas. 

The blond from across him makes a displease hum but he leans forwards anyway. “Okay, so you-”

“Think about it like a rainbow.” A new voice suddenly said making them jump. Ace whips around in horror to see Marco taking out some of his books from his bag. On the table, multiple colored markers are organized in front of him. “It’s a lot easier to have a mental image of this kind of formula.” 

Ace swallows trying to think of what to say but Marco levels a smile at him and his brain stop working. “Don’t worry Ace. You’ll understand this.”

Ace feels his face burn and he turns away. But his eyes land on Sabo, who is already lost in whatever story he is writing and he gets distracted by him for a second.

He hates how much they affect him. 

“Okay let’s start with the simple stuff Ace.” Marco says sliding next to him and stealing what little breath he has left. 


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts: there is no coffee on board! marco is angry and sad.

Why.

Wasn’t.

There.

Any.

Coffee. 

Marco glared at anyone who had the misfortune of crossing his path. He couldn’t function right without his regular hit of caffeine.  Really he was going to kill the one responsible for his choice of addiction going missing. 

Everyone knew on the Moby that the first commander  _needed_  his coffee or someone could get…in a nasty accident. 

He wasn’t very stable without it. Already his left eye was starting to twitch and he may be having a- staby feeling curling somewhere in his gut. 

He wanted to make someone  _cry._

The blond bared his teeth at the sound of laughter somewhere from the other side of the deck. He stomps his way over there and crewmembers do everything they can to get out of his way.

Marco swore one or two brothers jumped overboard. 

Ace is laughing as Sabo feeds him some blackberries, looking like they are the only ones in the world. The raven hair man is laying in Sabo’s lap eyes dancing as the blond slowly pops one of the fruits into his mouth holding in place between his lips. 

He is grinning in a way that is nothing but suggestively, and he leans down with the blackberry as an offering. Ace smiles happily and leans up, pressing his lips to the other taking the berry in the process.

They act like the loving couple they are. 

Marco sees red (maybe a little sadden that he can’t have that with them)

“What the fuck do you two think you’re doing? You’re supposed to be working!” The first commander screams, hands on his hips and leaking a bit of killing intel. 

The couple stop, turning to look at him with an annoyed expression. Well at least Sabo does- the guy is very territorial and he may have noticed the Phoenix’s wandering eyes on his boyfriend  - but Marco doesn’t care. 

He is here to pick a fight because he needs to  _kick someone’s ass._

“Marco! Hey, I got something for you!” Ace shouts happily once he realizes who stands before him. Marco feels a slight bit of guilt but that hardly matters-

“I notice we were running out of coffee so I bought some last time we docked for you!” The teen cheers holding out a bag looking like a god damn angel.

Marco snatches the sack out of his hands in a flash. Inside there are coffee beans- hazel flavored his favorite- and he falls even more for the second commander. 

Too bad the former first-mate of the spade pirates is glaring bloody murder at him and pulls Ace back for a kiss. 

Marco feels worse than he did when he thought there was no coffee onboard. 


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: marco fell asleep above his paperwork, in the middle of the night. sabo and ace undress him and take him to his bed. they are cuddling together, till they fall asleep.

Marco is semi-aware of the hands tugging at his clothes. He had fallen asleep after staying up longer than necessary to do some paperwork -a nasty habit of his. He wasn’t sure how long he slept for but someone shook his shoulder to make him rise from his desk. 

He is in that stage between awake and asleep when he is moved to his bedroom.He feels his sandals and trousers come off before a hand is slowly forcing him to lay down on a soft bed. 

While he is lowered a different but familiar pair of hands help remove his shirt.In nothing but his boxers, Marco is tucked under thin sheets and he nuzzles into the soft pillows. 

A hand runs through his bangs causing the man to release a gentle sigh of relief.The blond allows the hand to run through his hair for a bit before shifting onto his stomach- his preferred sleeping position. 

He is nearly asleep when the hand returns now tangling into the back of his hair in gentles circles.It’s soothing.He is nearly completely asleep again when a rub at his back has him feeling blissful. 

Whoever is giving him a back rub knows what they are doing and the blond man falls asleep with a smile.

“Goodnight Marco. I love you.” Twin voices whisper as his eyes drop close and he enters dreamland.

Ace and Sabo watch as Marco’s breaths even out a soft small smile flickering onto his face. The raven hair man stops rubbing circles into the back, opting to lay on his side and press up against the older man.

He throws an arm over the waist of the pineapple hairstyle male giving the blond scared male a smile.

Marco lays between him for once and it’s adorable how much they like to press into him. Sabo and Ace often times talk about how soothing the older man’s presence can be.

Sabo returns the look of adoration, Pulling the sheets up to his chest- careful to not cover Marco’s head and he too lays down on his side. One arm tucked under his left cheek he stares into the relax expression of his blond lover.

Just as he’s getting sleepy legs tangled with his and he smiles. Ace’s favorite part about sleeping together is making their legs touch. It brings him comfort at night.

“Goodnight Sabo. I love you.” Ace whispers from his side of the bed. 

He sounds tired himself and Sabo knows it won’t be long before Ace is fast asleep as well.

“Good night Ace. I love you more.”


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: marco has fever and don't want to stay in bed. he wants to work, but oyaji says bed. he doesn't want to! can sabo and ace help?

“I’m fine!” Marco slurs. He doesn’t feel too bad maybe a slight pounding behind his forehead but he really doesn’t see a point to be on bed rest.

He has so much to do. Already he’s fallen behind in his work, the few hours he took off for a nap have nearly doubled his paperwork. It may take a while, with his fever making concentrating a little bit harder than usual but Marco is convinced he can catch up if he starts right now.

The nurses and Whitebeard, however, think otherwise.

“Son.” His father says,  voice firm and no nonsense “Go back to bed right now. You know it’s best to listen to the nurses”

For a moment Marco wants to call him out on his hypocrite comment- there is a cup of sake in his hand when a few seconds ago a nurse scold him for drinking- but he is much too tired.

“Fine. Just for a little while though,” he grumbles. As Marco makes his way back to his room he notices the ex-Spade pirates gathering around at little away from the crew near the railing.

They haven’t been part of the family for long- Ace only just giving in last month- but they fit perfectly among them. It’s odd to see them distancing themselves.

Curiosity getting the better of him the blond walks towards the group of men. They are all sitting in a circle around Ace and Sabo who are flipping through papers and mumbling to each other.

It takes a moment for the fog in his head to understand what he is seeing but Marco feels shock run through his body.

“Hey, Ace this needs Marco’s signature. Where is that pile again?” Sabo says holding out the paper.

“Next to John” Ace answers only giving half of his attention to the ex-first mate. He is reading a document about the latest supplies report and his forehead is folded in displeasure. “These numbers are off. We should get a bigger shipment of fruit next time to lower our budget…”

Next to him one of his men shakes their head. “If we do that we have to cut back on medical supplies captain. Maybe if we-”

“what are you doing?” Marco asked making the pirate crew start.

“Oh! Marco your up! How are you feeling?” Sabo climbs to his feet. The younger blond steps in front of him, and he frowns at the slightly glazed look Marco is wearing.  “Go back to bed. We’ll do the paperwork.”

“W-what? No I can do it afterwar-” He starts but Ace is suddenly at his side. Almost like he teleported there.

“No you will not. Marco you will sleep. you will rest. and you will not worry about this work. Me and my crew got it.” Ace states. Actually, states like those are all facts.

“No I-” he tries again but the world tilts just a bit and Sabo wraps an arm around his waist.

“Ace help me get him back to bed.” The blond demands.

The ex-captain nods and Marco finds himself the middle of a very attractive sandwich.

Oh no. He can’t handle this right now.

It doesn’t help that the ex-spade pirates start catcalling as soon as they notice the action of the two younger men.

At least he can blame the red of his cheeks on the fever as the youths lead him away. The whole crew now joining into the teasing.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I love the fluff between these three. Can I suggest an AU, where they adopt Izo, who is a 4 year-old orphan? Pretty please? And maybe, just maybe, they adopt Thatch and Luffy, who is also children? Your writing is the best and you got me into this ship. I never really liked the idea of Sabo and Ace as a ship, but with Marco there, you make it fit perfectly.

“Boys! Come greet your new brother!” Sabo called up the stairs smiling at the little child who was eyeing him from beside Ace’s left leg. The four-year-old was gripping a pants leg in one chubby hand while the other held his paper fan.

His favorite toy.

The first gift Marco bought him when they started visiting the boy at the orphanage.

All three males had fallen in love with the little one the moment he started waving around the fan excitedly claiming he was going to be a professional fan dancer when he got older.

This was during their second visit. Ace had been present for all of them but Marco and Sabo switched every other time since their work schedules were clashing.

Yet they all knew that Izo was the one. It was only a matter of time and paperwork that really kept Marco, Ace, and Sabo away from their new son.

“He’s here! Izo! Izo! Come look at your room! It’s right next to mine!” Luffy cheered running down the stairs. Marco clears his throat loudly his arms crossed over his chest and a frown playing at his lips.

“Portgas D Luffy! What have I said about running down the stairs?” The blond demanded.

The six-year-old stops giving his father a smile. “Not to do it cause I can fall! Sorry, Daddy!”

The man kept giving him the snake eye before letting out a sigh. “Okay, Luffy I know you’re excited that Izo’s here so I’ll let this one go this time. But remember to be careful.”

“I will!” The boy promised as he ran towards his brother. “Izo come on! Thatch said he’ll help us build a fort!”

Little black eyes go wide with wonder at that and Izo glances up at Ace asking for guidance. The raven hair man lets out a chuckle before kneeling down to the eye level of the child. “Did you hear that Izo? A whole fort! Think you can help your big brothers make me one?”

Izo nods eyes still wide “Uh huh! I can! For you Papi I can make a big one!.”

Sabo’s heart flutters in his chest and he pressed his hands to it as Marco wraps him in a hug. The older man is smiling as well. Both are a little misty eyed but they can’t help it.

Papi. Izo is already calling Ace, Papi like their other sons do. Which is understandable he knows him the most. Still, it makes Sabo wonder how long before he hears not just two voices but three calling out Daddy and Pa through the house.

“Thanks, buddy. go have fun with your brothers, the adults are going to make you the best welcome home dinner ever in the mean time okay?” Ace says pulling the four-year-old in for a hug as Luffy whines he wants one too.

Sabo is more than willing to give the boy one and Marco rubs his hair in a fatherly matter. Luffy is laughing while Izo watches.

“Come on guys!” An eight-year-old shouts from the top of the stairs causing everyone to look up. Thatch is dressed in his chef shirt again- Sabo bought it for him- and he bounces on his heels. “We need to start on our fort! Like right now!”

Sabo can’t help but love the scene and it melts his heart a little when Luffy grabs little Izo’s hand leading him up the stairs carefully. “We coming Thatch!”

While the boys disappear up the stairs Sabo gives each of his husbands a kiss.

“Thank you for giving me this wonderful family.” He whispers to them as they embrace him. “I’ve never been happier.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW prompt: How about a Sexy Back rub? With some NSFW?

Sabo moans as warm oil is rubbed into his shoulder blades. Hands cover his body, pressing gently on his skin coating it with husky smelling scents. Fingers dig into his sides making him shiver but then again he likes getting scratches.

Sheets shift against his naked body creating a sweet friction between his legs as hands push him down. He lets himself be firmly pinned down, gut filling with hot liquid as thumbs rub circles into his shoulders.

It’s odd how relaxing this is when he is getting so hot and frustrated.

Ace sits on his ass, rubbing his magical hands up and down Sabo’s back. He pauses ever now and then to take bites out of the creamy skin but Sabo doesn’t mind.

It feels so good.

“Are you hard Sabo?” Marco asked with a dark smile. He sits next to the bed watching as Ace makes him wither beneath him.  “Listen to the sounds your making. You want to be fucked don’t you?”

His lover knows what dirty talk does to him, the bastard.

Sabo can only pant in reply as Ace takes a moment to lick alongside his neck, then he forces the blond to bend backward a bit. The sound of popping bones fill the room followed by moans.

When Ace releases him, the blond takes a moment to gather himself as Marco chuckles. Sabo wants to say something witty or sarcastic but he can’t get the fog out of his head so he lets Marco get away with mocking him.

Shit. That sounded hot. Mocking him. Maybe Sabo has another kink.

“I need more oil. _Don’t move Sabo._ Or I won’t be _gentle_ when it comes to fucking” Ace growls into his hair and the blond whimpers. He knows he asked the freckled man to be more..aggressive in bed but Ace’s voice is killing him.He needs him now.

“Y-yes. I won’t move I promise… so please fuck me…I want - want.” Sabo starts but Ace slams a hand on the meat of his ass making him yep. Marco laughs again from somewhere and the blond drops his head into the pillows trying to stay calm.

“Shhh. I need to finish your massage first Sabo.” Ace says rubbing a stinging cheek. The blond groans at the feel. “I’ll be right back.”

Sabo listens to the man get up and move to the other side of the room. He wants to glance over his shoulder but he doesn’t dare to in fear of getting caught. The thought of what Ace might do to him if he does sends a thrill through his body and he shifts a bit to-

A pressure at his hole has him tensing.

“He said not to move Sabo. Can you hold still for me while I fuck you?” Marco asks sounding too darn happy.  Oh shit he forgot about the other man.

“I-I wait-” he tries to say but Marco is already spreading his cheeks and he feels two fingers push into his body without warning.

“This is some nice oil. How does it feel inside you Sabo? I think it would burn a little does it?”  Marco questions thrusting his fingers in a harsh matter. Sabo gasps and whines but he doesn’t break from his position, even if he wants to badly thrust back into that hand.

“It-I- No..Ah ah~” He babbles but Marco picks up his legs and he gasps at the change of angle. 

Ace returns to click his tongue and Sabo watches with wide eyes as the raven hair man places two bottles next to his face.  “I said not to move Sabo. I’m going to have to teach you a lesson now.” 

The next thing he knows, Sabo’s mouth is full with Ace and he nearly chokes at the speed of the thrusting raven haired man. 

Sabo cums not even a second later.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: do you can make a story about a sad sabo, who has one last strawberry?

“ It’s the last one.”

Ace watched as Sabo sat down in front of him. The grass shifts in the wind around them and the blond’s coat wrinkles just a bit. 

The hill is silent, no sound for miles not even birds.It’s just them and the wind. Ace likes it.

Sabo is staring sadly into his bowl where a single strawberry lays. The freckled man stays silent waiting for the blond to speak knowing that his childhood friend is gathering his thoughts.

“Remember when we first met? You asked if you could have one.”  Sabo smiles wistfully. “It was because you’ve never seen a strawberry before.They were expensive on Dawn Island and my noble ass was carrying them around the trash piles like a giant target.” 

Ace smiles- he remembers that he tried mugging the blond boy for a food he’s never seen before only to have said boy smack him down with a pipe. Till this day he is still in shock about how dangerous the weak looking kid was.

He just wanted the last strawberry and he got his ass handed to him for thinking he was stronger than everyone on the island.The dark hair man is grateful for that beat down though.

It gave Ace, his saving grace that kept him around much longer then he would have been had he not met Sabo.

“Marco’s coming by today. He said we are sleeping here tonight- under the stars. Said it be romantic. What a dork.” Sabo continues snapping Ace out of his thoughts.

He agrees Marco is nothing but a dork and he smiles happily. Though it falls off his face when he notices the blond’s shoulders shaking.

Sabo looks up from his bowl staring right into Ace’s eyes. He’s crying again, tears streaming down his face. He looks so lost, so abandoned and so very heart broken.

And Ace can’t comfort him. Can’t touch him. Can’t even say anything because he knows Sabo won’t hear him.

He never does. 

“Oh God, Ace I miss you so much.  _Why did you have to die_?” The blond sobs placing the bowl in front of the grave- an offering: one he gives every time he comes to visit him.

He slams his head into his hands, body wrenching with his wails and Ace does nothing but give a whispered.“I’m sorry.”

The only sound on the hill is wind however and the pain of a man who’s heart had broken two years ago.

Nothing changes for the raven hair male who sits on top of a grave watching his love break down in front of him.

Again.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: HI, I was reading all your drabbles and I must say they were awesome!!! I loved it a lot an there was one that I liked and scared me about every one else. Ace was the promised man of Sabo and was kidnapped and tortured to death. returning as a vengeful spirit to chase Marco and Sabo in his new house. could I ask for a continuation, where they can soothe Ace's tormented soul? and that it becomes a peaceful spirit that protects them both? please!!! please!! you are great!!! thank you!!!

“Ace?” Sabo called. Marco was asleep, he made sure of it before nearing the door. His husband wouldn’t have allowed him to do this had he been awake. He’s not sure why he is doing this. 

Ace is dead and made it obvious that he wanted Sabo dead too.

But he couldn’t…couldn’t ignore him anymore.

There is silence and then  _Bang._

“ ** _Sabo!”_**   a voice in agony screams causing him to flinch. The door starts shaking again and the blond knows the ghost is trying to enter once more. “ _Sabo, sabo, sabo, Sabo, Sabo_.” 

Ace chants his name like it’s the only thing keeping him here reminding him to stay. The word is ripped out of him, as if though someone is tormenting him that very moment.

Is this what Ace sounded like when he was-no Sabo couldn’t think of that not right now. He had to press on.

“Ace. why? Why did you hit me?”  The man had never, ever, laid a hand on him when he was alive. It was terrifying to have a shadow grab him when he was showering. 

And the beating itself was scaring. It had hurt so much. If Marco hadn’t come when he did….Sabo doesn’t think Ace would have stopped. 

“Get away from him!” The screech echoed. “Sabo I love you!”

Sabo bites his lip.  “Ace, I’m married now. Marco is my husband and-”

The door shatters into pieces. The man doesn’t have time to scream before a shadow tackles him to the ground.

He feels hands clap around his throat as he is lifted into the air. But it’s not hurting him. Not like last time.

A desperate gasp pulls from the blond lips when he sees a face hovering over his. 

Ace is crying.

“Sabo I loved you. And you replaced me.”  The words are airy and echo. The blond sobs when he is suddenly slammed against a wall.  Ace flickers in and out of focus. Turning in a shadow, some seconds then solidifying into his old love in the others.

He continues to slam the man into the wall until a crack sound comes from the back of Sabo’s head. Pain stings through his whole body while he screams. Stars dance in his eyes and Sabo wonders if he’s going to die like this. 

At the hands of one of the men he’s loved so much. 

“GET AWAY FORM HIM!” Marco screams throwing some charm at the figure holding him. 

Ace goes completely out of focus, dropping the bleeding male before launching himself at the older blond.  

“ ** _He’s mine!”_**  The ghost shouts. “ _ **He’s the only one who’s ever loved me!**_ ” 

It hits Marco straight in the face, launching the man clear across the room. There is screaming from all over the room. Voices of different ages and gender- but all begging for their lives. 

One voice stands out. Ace’s. It screams about his blood. Screams for forgiveness for existing. Screams apologize for being born a monster. 

Numbly Sabo thinks.  _No, Ace please this isn’t who you are. Ace. stop. You’re not a monster!  
_

_“Ace I still love you!”  
_

The ghost stops moving frozen midair. Marco slams against the head bed and he lands unresponsive onto the ground. Sabo is worried about him but he can barely keep his eyes open anymore. 

“You do?” 

“Yes..Ace…I still…”   he lost feeling in his legs. Is that normal?

“Sabo? Sabo!” 

Everything goes black.

When he comes to, a medic hovers his body telling him everything will be alright.

Later he learns that someone had called the ambulance for them. Marco is well and recovering they said. 

Sabo cries for an hour when Izo claims the ghost had moved on.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Little cup

The fairy is small in a world that is so much bigger, so much wider than his little nest. He knows this but, he doesn’t know how he knows it. When he first came into existence the knowledge was already there inside his little head.

It sits in his mind, informing him of simple things- that’s a tree. that’s a rock. Oh that a berry! You can eat that- but it leaves out anything else. Leaves out what fills this large world that he was born into.

It fills the young fairy with dangerous curiosity. What could this world- this terrifying world- offer him? He wants to know, wants to leave his nest and see it himself.

But he is no bigger than one inch, leaving now would put him in danger. He had to find a fallen star to grow, big and strong first then he could explore.

Usually, his kind waited a few hundred years to go out looking for a fallen star and bath in it’s stardust gathering little energy from the ones still hung in the sky at night in the meantime. This helps them fly, glow and bring to life flowers.

The knowledge tells him, that other fairies wait patiently for their glow to become as bright as a firefly, helping Mother keep the greenery alive in the forest before setting out.

He doesn’t want to wait.

So he doesn’t.

With a little huff, the fairy forces it’s tiny wings to bat. They left him up, not too high since he hovers over his nest instead of soaring through the air but they work. The little one giggles at the sensation, making tiny circles in the air until his wings bat with confidence.

He leaps off the side of the tree without a second thought

He comes to a strange place. It’s like nothing the knowledge knows, so the fairy is at lost of what to do.

The area is just outside the forest, he had stumbled upon it by going straight from his nest for two sky changes. It houses so many new and amazing sights.

Mother doesn’t feel as strong here as she did in the forest, most of all the trees and flowers are gone. Large beasts that roar loudly rush by following a black path in lines take up a lot of space and they never seem to be stopping. 

There are colorful glows- not a fairy or fireflies-  with colors he’s never knew existed before sitting behind an invisible force of some kind. And last but not least, there are beings who look like him but already bathed in stardust to reach full growth and wingless walking around creating noise.

It’s odd.

It’s different.

It tells every single part of his body that there is danger here.

They fairy wants to explore everything.

He hovers over the black path making sure no beast is coming his way before rushing over to the other side. Once there the fairy takes a look around, dodging the feet of the wingless beings with great care,  wondering which way he should go. 

The choice is taken from him when a strong gust of wind blows the magical creature through the air ripping a tiny scream from his lips. His wings sag uselessly, not strong enough to fight Mother’s breath so he tumbles around and around until he lands into a hole, filled with black liquid with a splash.

“Shit. I think a bug just landed in my coke.” A voice boom over him and the hole starts moving  _upwards._  It shakes the black liquid around, pulling the small fairy under waves. Squealing in fear the fairy starts kicking as best he cans with his legs until and he raises his hands desperately in order to not drown. 

His palms slam against one of the walls of his trap much to his great relief and with more strength than he thought possible, the tiny one pulls himself up.  Holding on to the edge of the hole for dear life, the fairy coughs some of the liquid out. 

He is soaked to the bone, making tears rush to his eyes as his wings will no longer work anymore and he just got to this new place.

“Oh. That’s not a bug.”  The same voice from before shouts above him causing the little one to swing his head upwards in fear. The firs thing he notices is the sprinkles of stardust. They set in a face of a male who is staring at him in wonder, gray eyes fixed on the tiny body. The fairy is confused for a few seconds- even if the being had bathed in star dust it shouldn’t stay on him. No star dust last long on Mother so why does this creature have- he gasps. A fallen star! He found a fallen star already!

“Ace!” Second voice booms worriedly from somewhere behind him. The fairy stops gaping at the star long enough to glance over his shoulder. A second being sits before him staring at the tiny creature with sky blue eyes and sunlight rest in his hair- just like his! He must have been born from Mother’s light too. “Pull him out! He’s going to drown!”

“I know Sabo. Hand me a napkin” The world tilts as giant fingers pull him out of his containment gently and the fairy lets a little sigh of relief. He hugs the star in gratitude placing soft kissing on the skin that he can reach. 

The fairy is placed on something soft, and he is wrapped up very carefully to help dry him off. It’s not enough for his wings to work again but he is no longer wet to the bone and the fairy purrs in delight.

“Hey, there little guy. Are you okay?”  The Star whispers to him once he emerges from the cloth.

“I’m okay! Thank you for saving me, yoi!” He cheers – the first time he uses his voice and he loves how high-toned it is-, reaching one hand up to his star while nodding his head.

Gray eyes crinkle as the dust carrier smiles, causing the fairy to blush.  “you’re very welcome.”

The magical creature rubs his head against the palm of a figure that the star brings down for him, before climbing into a hand. He pats the skin of the star’s hand gently, flopping down between fingers and makes himself comfortable. All the while the two larger beings watch amusedly.

“I think he likes you Ace.” The other Light creature mumbles.  There is a smile pulling at his lips from where the fairy can see of him.

“I think so too.” The one holding him,  answers. He gives the sun-kissed hair man a grin before turning his attention back to the fairy who slowly stands up to get a better view of them both. 

“My names Ace little one, and that’s Sabo. It’s nice to meet you. Got a name?”  Ace asks holding the fairy up to his eyes.

The tiny creature frowns. “No.”

He left his nest before a name was assigned to him. It’s a bit sad to think he’ll never get one now. He has to live knowing he will exist nameless for the rest of his life but he’s fine with that. After all, he got to meet a star in his first week of existence and what other fairy can say that?  

“No name? Would you me to give you one then?”  Sabo asks after a moment pause. The tiny creature jumps in shock, twisting around to give Sabo a wide eye star. He gapes for a few seconds before he starts chipping excitable. He bounces in place while the other sunlight male laughs. “I guess that a yes. Well okay…how about…Marco?”

“Marco for a fairy? Really Sabo-“  Ace starts but he is cut off by a bright glow.

“I’m Marco! I’m Marco!” The fairy cheers as he grows half an inch before their eyes.  “I have a name! My name’s Marco!”

 

 


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Hansel and Gretel

“Ace we’ve been walking for hours. I think we’re lost” Sabo says, glancing around the woods with a fearful frown. 

Dadan had hatched a plan to leave them out in the woods to die because of all the food they ate, and the house could not afford them anymore. She planned on leading them deep into the woods, then abandoning them there.

With no weapons, no heat sources or any means of survival the two would not last the month, especially with winter rapidly approaching them. They would be lucky to survive the week with how cold it was becoming. 

Ace and Sabo had luckily overheard her telling the bandits the night before, so in order to find their way back home, Ace had sacrificed his morning bread to leave a trail. The thing was, the trail disappeared. Meaning they were horribly lost even though Ace insisted he knew where he was going. 

In the distance, a wolf howls and the blond grips the other boy’s hand tighter, moving closer to his friend while darting his eyes around. He has a fear of wolfs, there are legends that a werewolf lives around here and he really doesn’t want to find out if the myth is true.

Sabo is a little ashamed of how scared he is of a childhood story when he is already seventeen but he can’t help it. The only good thing about this whole ordeal is that he can hold Ace’s hand without it being weird. 

Ace for his part merely frowns, throwing an arm around the blond but doesn’t stop. Sabo stumbles after him, his cheeks burn from how close Ace had brought him. Despite the biting cold wind, the blond feels warm. 

“No…it’s this way. I’m sure it is!” The freckled male tuckers on with fierce determination, eyes hard and it brings the light haired man a small comfort. If Ace is sure they’ll be fine, he’ll believe it too. 

The moon hangs high in the sky (thankfully it’s a full moon so they have some light to work with) by the time they come to a stop to rest. Feet killing him the blond sits down on a stump feeling slightly less faithful that they will find their way back home. His hands and feet feel numb from the cold, making the trip ten times harder for him. At least the howling has stopped, they had walked away from the direction they heard it coming from. 

“Sabo are you okay?” Ace asks bringing him into his arms to stay warm. The raven haired man is shivering and it’s obvious he is trying to be strong for both of them. “I know this doesn’t look good but- “

The blond gives him a weak smile placing a hand on the other man’s chest “Everything is okay with you here Ace. Don’t worry I’m fine. Just a little tired is all.”

Freckled cheeks darken to a reddish hue and Sabo feels a thrill run through him at that. It’s reactions like those that give him hope his one-sided love isn’t as one-sided as it appears.

He wonders if now is a good time to confess his feelings- he’s been thinking about doing so for a while now but there wasn’t ever a well-timed possibility to do so and he could never get the words out of his throat.

But here, in the woods, alone and huddled together with Ace’s beating heart under his palm he finds the words wanting to come out more than ever. 

They might die out here. What does he have to lose? He takes a deep breath before glancing up into gray eyes that are watching him with worry. 

“A-Ace I always-“

“Do you smell that?” Sabo nearly falls off the stump when the man stands up abruptly. Ace is sniffing the air like a hound, and the blond is slightly disoriented for a few seconds unable to answer.

Raven locks swing around as the man whips his head towards the east pointing at it with a happy smile. “I smell food.”

And with that one sentence, Sabo is suddenly not able to tell his best friend how he felt because they are no longer in so much danger. 

He jumps to his feet sniffing around as much as he can but he can’t make out anything do to his stuffy nose. “Where?” 

“This way!” Ace shouts grabbing onto his hand and breaking into a run. The blond has no choice but to keep up, pumping his screaming legs to go faster. 

The raven haired man waves through trees without a moment of hesitation and it isn’t long before they break the bush line. In front of them, is a hill and on top of that hill lays a single house.

Made out of candy. 

They marvel at it for a moment taking in the gingerbread walls, gumdrop pathway, and frosting decorations of the house. Peppermint canes make up windows and a doorway while black licorice creates an elegantly twisted fence around the property. 

“W-what is this?” Ace whispers taking a step forward. 

Sabo opens his mouth to tell him to wait, that it isn’t a good idea to go towards a very suspicious house made out of candy when a growl from behind him has his hair stand on end. 

The blond doesn’t think when he sprints toward the building and away from the woods, yanking on his best friend’s arm while he passes. The freckled man stumbles a little but when he hears the howling of a wolf pack he is more than willing to follow the blond’s lead. 

Sabo glances over his shoulder a bit, only to come face to face with a wolf half his size in hot pursuit. It tries to take a bite out of him and the blond nearly trips from his fear, luckily Ace kicks it away at the last minute, pulling the frozen blond onwards.  

They just pass the red licorice gate when the wolf pack stops, growling at them from the other side of the fence. They pace back and forth a bit before turning away and disappearing back into the darkness of the woods.

Their glowing yellow eyes watching them from the tree line lets both males know that they won’t be able to re-enter the forest for a while.  

Sabo has never been more terrified in his life. He falls to the ground, heart pounding loudly while he tries to catch his breath.

He is shaking all over and tears gather in his eyes but he’s alive and so is Ace. 

That’s all that matters. 

“Who are you yoi?” A voice suddenly says from behind the two causing the blond to scream.  

Sabo sits in a gummy bear chair before a fire- which smells like cotton candy oddly- a blanket wrapped around his body and a cup of hot chocolate in his hands.

Besides him Ace sleeps peacefully on his shoulder, his mouth has a bit of chocolate around the lips causing the blond’s eyes to soften. He isn’t sure about staying here. It feels like a trap but they have no choice. 

The woods are certain death at this point and the candy house is so-so death. Sabo hates that he has to take that gamble with not only his but Ace’s life as well. 

“Would you like to eat anything else?” Marco says coming up with a tray full of tasty looking meat on it. 

Sabo feels his eyes narrow unwillingly, and the other blond smirks at his expression.

The younger male isn’t going to be tricked. Marco is a suspicious character.The older man who lives in a suspicious candy house in the middle of dead nowhere with suspiciously large amounts of food and is more than willing to share sends shivers down his back. 

Not the good kind either- not the ones Ace makes.

No Marco makes Sabo feel like- like the man is fattening them up to devour later. 

He certainly looks at them both like that. 

“No, I’m fine.” He grunts moving his body so Ace is hidden from view.

The other blond hums setting the tray on a table- made of dark chocolate- and sits in a chair with great grace. 

He folds his hands under his chin while crossing his legs relaxed in his setting even though the younger blond makes it clear he doesn’t trust him. Sabo in a moment of weakness has to admit to himself that Marco is drop dead gorgeous, especially with the way the fire makes his blue eyes gleam. 

He runs his gaze up and down the home owner’s body before he realizes what he’s doing and snaps his eyes back up to the other man’s face.

Marco is grinning.   “Are you a virgin Sabo?” 

The younger stiffens in alarm. 

That sounds…really fucking creepy!

He gapes at the other man, already planning on making a run for it when Marco laughs.  “I’m asking because you look like you were eye fucking me and that makes me really uncomfortable. If you’re one of those people who are curious about sex ask your buddy there to show you a thing or two. I don’t believe in casual sex I’m afraid yoi.” 

“W-what?! I wasn’t-“ Sabo starts but Ace is jolted around from his slight jump and lands in his lap. A place that he shouldn’t be in with this line of conversation.

The blond lets out a half whispered scream half whine as Ace makes himself comfortable, by rubbing his cheek against something that he really shouldn’t have. 

“My, don’t you look hot and bothered.” Marco chuckles. 

“S-shut up you-you- BITCH!” Sabo feels mortified that this is the best insult he can come up with. It would have been better if he didn’t stumble over his words.

Ace makes a small humming noise pushing his nose into Sabo’s upper thigh causing the blond to turn redder. 

He almost misses Marco’s answer but when he does the blood in his face- the one that hadn’t gone south- drains from his face rapidly and he suddenly wonders what is more dangerous to his health. 

Ace, the wolfs or this man.

“Actually I’m a witch but close enough yoi.”


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts: marco really needs sleep, because he is over worked. he worked to much! pops says the had to stay in bed, but he wan't to. can ace help? (don't sure, if i asked you this. my notes are away...)

“Marco is not allowed back into his office, am I understood?”  The voice of the captain boomed across a silent deck. The whitebeard Pirates aren’t used to their First Mate and Captain having a disagreement but it wasn’t as rare as one would think.

Especially when it came to each other’s stubborn attitude towards their well being.

The thing was, they both saw each other as family and that meant they worried about each other’s health. This time it was Marco who was over doing it.

The First Mate hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep in the past few days due to spending way too much time on paperwork. It got to the point where Pops had to ban him from his own office again.

“Ace, can you take this to Marco?” Thatch asked while handing the started youth a tray of food. “The idiot refuses to leave his room after being banned and I’m worried he won’t come for lunch again. I would go but Pops wants me to start prepping for lunch.”

“Sure Thatch. No problem.” The teen grinned jostling the tray of food- a soup and some kind of meat- in his hands while he shrugged. The Fourth Commander gave him a grateful look before running off.

The raven haired man waited for a few seconds just to make sure the other was gone. He glanced around, making sure everyone was distracted with Pops’ speech on their territories before doing a happy wiggle.

This was his chance! He was going to get Marco into bed this time!

Sabo glanced over curiously but turned back to listen to the captain once he saw Ace waved away his concern. They both knew that the freckled man wanted to redeem himself in “Tricking Marco into bed then while the man was distracted knock him out so he can rest.”

Sabo is always good at it but he wants to say he can get the older man to sleep too.

This time Ace wouldn’t let Marco distract him with kisses!

(Later that night while Ace tries to catch his breath after a very steamy love making with Marco he curses himself for getting distracted.)


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts: "We all suck, but love can make us suck less." with Ace being the sucky one? Please? thank you :D

“We all suck, but love can make us suck less.”  Ace says standing in front of two baffled looking males. He doesn’t let this derail him even though his heart feels like it’s going to burst right out of his chest. He keeps going on regardless of the fear turning in his gut. “ So two loves work better for us in the long run, right? It only makes sense that we all start dating.”

Sabo blinks at him. He looks so lost that his fellow freshmen feels a little bad for just randomly springing this onto him but Ace really doesn’t want to wait anymore.  He’s been in love with his best friend and upperclassman for so long,he will burst into pieces if he doesn’t  make a move.

That is why he put a note in Sabo’s and Marco’s locker to meet him on the roof. Ace is going to get these two to date him before the sun set today or so help him the school will burn.

Sure he can wait a while, maybe even start to casually flirt with them to get them more comfortable with the idea but no. That’s not the kind of man he is.

He’s a man of action before a man of doubt.

He realized his feelings for them and he will act upon them, consequences be damn.

“I’m going to pick Sabo up at his house at seven and Marco I’ll swing by and get you around seven forty-ish okay?” He says when they just stare at him. Ace moves forward placing a kiss on Sabo’s cheek and then on Marco’s hand.

The junior makes a strangled noise but Marco doesn’t push him away which Ace counts as a win.  “We are going out for dinner, then we are going to make out. Sound like a plan?”

Marco is nodding like his head is too heavy for his neck. He looks tongue tied and Sabo is busy resembling a tomato to really do anything else.    
Ace has never felt so powerful in his life. This confession was going better than he ever dreamed it would go.

“Alright. I’m going now to prepare for our date. Wear something nice.” He says giving the two blonds a wink- Sabo gasps and Marco is still nodding- before turning away.

He nears the door he throws a steamy look over his shoulder just cause he can.  "I can’t wait for tonight.“


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: universety au! ace is in a boring lesson. he don't want to go to the lesson, but the other was too full. sabo was out of town because he friend koala is moving into an other town. it was so boring, that he has a narcolepsy flash (?). ace slowly wake up, because he heard a voise who is calling him, marco. ace sleeps two and a half day. do you think, you can write something?

Ace misses Sabo.

He is away helping Koala move her stuff and Sabo won’t be back for another two days. He knows class would be boring without his best friend but Ace wasn’t expecting it to be this bad.

The freckled man knew that Statistics wouldn’t be fun- he hates anything math related- but he wasn’t able to get into, appreciation of film, as it was already full so he had no other choice.

He needed a certain amount of credits to be able to keep his scholarship after all.

Ace sighs, placing his head on his desk. There are hundreds of students in the lecture hall all taking notes on whatever the teacher is going on about. To the teen it just sounds like noise instead of words and he has never been so bored in his life before.

He wishes Sabo was here. It would be nice to be able to talk to someone. Ace feels his eyes start to feel heavy as the man talks drowsiness slowly creep up on him

Oh.

He’s going to have a narcolepsy attack huh? Oh well better than being bored.

“Hey. Hey, kid. You alright? ” A voice slowly drags him from his sleep two hours later. Ace stares at the blond hovering over him blankly before reaching up and pulling the man down for a kiss.

The other is stiff and still for a while so Ace moves his lips to coat the man into the kiss while mumbling about how much he likes pancakes. He will not remember this later on.

As the lips he has against his start to respond, Ace wakes completely.  He pushes the blond man- who is not Sabo.  _This is not Sabo_!- away blushing madly.

Curse his Automatic Behavior!

“I’m so sorry!”  He shouts grabbing his bag and making a run for it.

Behind him,  he hears the man chuckle “I should wake hot guys more often yoi


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW prompt: can u write smth abt ace and his big af praise kink? like, marco/sabo realising he Does have one and making him Super flustered, or them doing it by accidental! and ace getting super flustered ANYWAY? bonus points for pinning and/or sad!ace who tries to argue w/ them <33

Ace bites his lip trying his best to rip his eyes off the other two before either notices his lingering eyes.

The raven hair man hasn’t been part of the Whitebeard crew for very long but already he is addicted to two veterans upon the ship.

Marco the Phoenix. The first mate of the crew, commander of the first division and has the sexist verbal tic he’s ever heard.

Gentlemen Sabo. Raised by the Whitebeards since childhood. Commander of the second division and dress like a straight up pirate prince.

They will both be the death of him. Ace knew this to be true especially whenever they praised him in any way. He may or may not have a praise kink but he would die before he ever admits to it.

“You got a new haircut?” Sabo asked causing Ace to nearly jump out of his skin.

“Yes.”

“It looks good on you!” The commander says a kind smile on his face. Ace’s stomach flips. He feels a strange warmth burn in his stomach and he wants to hear Sabo say it again.

He flustered pulling at his bangs a little while trying to calm his racing heart. “Y-you really think so?”

Sabo grins happily, opening his mouth to answer and Ace leans forward just a bit-

“Ace you are the best ever.” Marco suddenly says, holding a stack of papers in his hand. The raven hair man flushes even darker, while Sabo watches on. There is a thoughtful frown on the Gentlemen but Ace ignores it as Marco continues. “Thank you so much for helping me with this. I didn’t think anyone would pay attention when I said-”

“You’re such a good boy, Ace. So well behaved.” Sabo cuts him off, cupping Ace’s cheek in his hand and the ex-captain can’t breathe. To the side of him Marco lets out a confused noise but the blond doesn’t even bat an eye. He is much too focused on the raven haired man’s reaction “Would you like a reward for being so good?”

Ace is staring wide eye, his mouth dry and his pants aren’t really comfortable right now. Almost in a daze, he asks  “W-what kind of reward?”

“Oh I knew it! You have a praise kink!” Sabo shouts happily twisting the male in his hands to face Marco who’s eyebrows are raised high on his forehead. “Isn’t he adorable? Can I keep him?"


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW prompt: what about an sexy narcolepsia fall with our hotties?

Sabo moaned as Marco rubbed him through his pants. The older blond had a nasty habit of teasing him slowly before any real action started and his favorite move was over clothes touching.It made the younger male melt each time but he wasn’t exactly proud of that fact. 

Still, he couldn’t help but push into the warm palm while panting loudly,  silently begging the man to undress him.Marco acted like he didn’t notice as he spread Sabo’s legs wider, forcing the blond to groan. He shouldn’t have worn tight jeans today.

Next to him, Ace chuckled and he ran a hand down Sabo jaw. “What’s wrong Sabo? Is this too much? Can’t the pretty blonde handle a little foreplay?”

Blue eyes cracked open to give the freckled man a glare. 

“Shut up Ace. I’m going to make you scream later for that-”A loud beep broke off Sabo and Ace let out a groan. He turned to his nightstand where his wrist watch was flung about ten minutes ago. The raven hair male clicked a button cutting off the beeping and turned to his two lovers with a perfectly blank expression.

“Alright, off my bed.” He said to the two men who were still rubbing against each other.Marco paused his actions just as confused as Sabo.

“What?”Ace gave them an unimpressed look before suddenly in a great show of his natural born strength pushed both men right off the side of the mattress. Marco landed on a hissing Sabo but luckily didn’t hurt the smaller male or himself in the process.

“Ace what the heck!” Sabo yelled climbing to his feet with a frown only to pause when he caught sight of the freckled man fast asleep. 

“Oh, it must be four. Shit and I really wanted-”

“Let him take his nap yoi. Come on.  I wanted to fuck you on the dinner table anyway.” Marco says throwing the shocked blond over his shoulder. “I want to see you bend over for me right now. And when Ace wakes up we can both have him on the counter.” “Oh fuck.” Sabo moans imagining just that as he is carried out.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Robin Hood

Sabo Outlook hated his parents.

They demanded perfection in everything he did.

He was to be the smartest, the fastest, and the perfect choice for being married to the royal family compared to other children. If he failed to reach their standards there would be cruel and painful punishments. 

Once Sabo was not fed for three days straight until he finished his studies despite his pleas because some other noble child had beaten him in that subject. He still feels the sting of his mother’s hands on his face for defending himself against a royal who rushed at him with a knife. 

He is terrified of the dark because his father had him locked in a dark room for a full week after he had his accident so others wouldn’t “see those disgusting wounds” and ruin his image.

The man had raved for hours when he learned Sabo would live with burn scars. He hadn’t given the shivering and scared ten years old a single thought pass a roll of his eyes whenever Sabo woke from fire-induced nightmares. His trauma meant nothing to those two all that mattered was that he didn’t have a panic attack in front of others’- that would make the Outlook family look like fools.

Sabo always wanted to break free from this place, because a golden cage was still a cage. He felt trapped among these fancy walls and cold smiles that the nobility used with a horrible sense of drowning among the rotten cores these people walked around with.

He had tried many times before to run away but his parents always send men after him with a very generous reward as motivation to find him- and they drag him back kicking and screaming each time. The longest he’s ever managed to avoid them was a full year, during which he helped a slave escape as well. 

They had both been running to the Moby Dick Kingdom, the only sanctuary that would welcome them with open but Sabo’s hunters had caught them just at the border. He had given himself in so that his friend was able to cross to safety.

Sabo didn’t regret his choice even if he would never see his first love again. The blond hoped he was well. The deserved all the happiness in the world.

He has locked up again after that for the next ten years.

He didn’t give up though regardless of all the precautions his parents placed to keep him on the walls of the Outlook Household. He had found a crack to slip through once he could do it again. Every cage had a way to get out, even without the key.

Even if it has been a while since he found one.

It was getting harder and harder to find ways to escape lately but he knew why. His time was running out. At age twenty Sabo was going to be married off to help his parents rise in the social ladder, in only just a few days his life would be forever sealed. He wouldn’t give in to them so easily though and he still planned on leaving before the wedding day arrived.

Maybe this was why when Robin Hood broke into his bedroom his first reaction was to grin. The man had somehow managed to climb the tallest tower pass the guards in the dead of night and picked his window lock without being caught once. 

He jumped through the window, landing in a silent crouch on his bedroom floor. Sabo was watching him from the corner of the room from his king sized bed with wide eyes. This was it. This was his chance. He could get away.

“Hey.” He whispered as the famous thief whipped around to face him. The man’s face was covered with a robin shaped masked, a black cape dropped over his shoulders and a pipe in his hand ready to strike at a seconds notice.

Noticing the intruder’s battle stance the blond raised his hands in surrender doing his best to look non-threatening as he slowly allowed the blankets to pool around his waist. “I don’t want to fight. I won’t call for the guards. I’ll let you rob this place blind if you want. All I ask is that you listen for a few minutes: I have a proposition for you.”

The man didn’t say anything but he did crook his head to the left indicating that he was at least listening to him. The pipe still in the man’s hands, a very real threat to his life but Sabo ignores it at Robin’s nod to continue. It was more than what he hoped for. The noble scrammed to his feet, aware that the man was watching his every move. 

He raced to a floor board that he had broken in order to hide his ticket to freedom- a bag of stolen golden coins from his parents. 

He gave the bag a testable shake, letting the clicking coins speak for him as he looked up at the thief. “I’ll pay you to get me out of here and to help fake my death. Make it look good so that my parents never try looking for me afterward.”

Robin Hood said nothing and Sabo held his breath as the man stepped forward. The thief circled around him once, gray eyes bright behind his mask, before leaning in to whisper into his ear. “What kind of pay are we talking about noble?”

 Sabo’s faced burned but he managed to glare at the cloaked figure refusing to be intimidated “About three pounds of gold and-“

“A night in my bed, gorgeous, and you got yourself a deal.” The man purred causing the blond’s hair to stand on end. He pushed to his feet in rage, because no,  _no._  He was going to get out of here to freedom and he wasn’t going to  _trade a cage for another._

 “You can go to-“ Whatever he was going to say is cut off by a second man. He jumps through the still opened window, a blue bird mask covering his face but he lands with far more grace than Robin did.

He is taller than either of them, covered completely in black besides the blue sash tied at his waist. A bow in his hands, the bag of arrows strapped to his back and the string is drawn back even though he points the weapon to the ground makes him seem terrifying. Sabo knows who he is in an instant.

 Phoenix.

 He is Robin’s second in command and said be a mage as well- one that is immortal.

 “It’s been more than a minute, what’s taking you so long?” Phoenix asks voice irritated. He pays no mind to the shirtless blond beside a tip of the chin. His focus in completely on his partner. “. Hurry up and find the target already. We got to go. The guards found our distraction and it won’t be long before they send someone to investigate. ”

 “I know. I know.” Robin grouches “I was just getting him to come with! Sheesh. I wanted this reunion to be romantic! why did you have to ruin it, Marco?”

 Marco just shrugs before returning to the window, standing guard “Get on with it Ace. They doubled security because of the wedding. We can be romantic later.”

 “A-Ace?” Sabo repeated numbly. 

No. It shouldn’t be. Ace was in Moby Dick, safe and sound far away from the place that made him a slave. Yet when he turned back to Robin- he was met with gray eyes, freckled cheeks and a warm smile his missed so much. 

His breath caught in his throat and he nearly falls to the ground from the shock that courses through him.

 “Hey, Sabo. Want to run away with me to steal from the rich and give to the poor?”


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: another collage au! ace has to move to an another room, because the other one has a girlfriend. he miss sabo, who is far far away in london. he moved into the new room, when the semester begins. this is all new. he doesn't like the other people much, because their mob ace with his freckles. his roommember was at home with his family, came back to days after starting. because ace was the first one who was moves into their new room, he sleeps at the big window.

Ace was woken from his slumber when the door to the dorm was slammed open.

He bites out a curse, rolling onto his stomach, away from the warm sunlight that he had been napping in and turns to glare at whoever it is this time.

If it was Law- the brother stealing asshole- Ace would have hissed at him like a cat just because the medic student claimed to hate cats.

If it was Kidd- the too loud heavy metal playing asshole- Ace would have stuck out his tongue because nothing gets under Kidd’s skin like being mocked.

But it wasn’t either of his new roommates. It was some blond man who was staring back at him just as confused. By the stranger’s legs there laid a few tiny suitcases and one backpack.

“Who the hell are you?” Ace grouched always a bit cranky whenever his naps were interrupted. He specifically claimed the large window as his napping place too and even hung up a sign to prove it.

Ace’s napping corner should be respected dammit. Why do people not know how to read?

The blond guy- who’s hair reminded him of Sabo and wasn’t  that a kick in the heart? He missed his boyfriend so much and it has only been two days since he left for London-  frown at his tone but reached into his pocket to pull out his school ID hung on a simple black lanyard.

“I’m Marco Phoenix. I live here. Who are you yoi?”

Ace blinked at the last word. “What?”

“I’m Marco. This is my dorm. Who. Are. You?” The guy repeated slowly as if the raven man didn’t understand what he said making Ace’s blood boil.

“I heard you the first time!”

“Clearly not.” The guy returned before smirking at him, one hip shifting a bit to the side so Marco can rest his left hand on it. Ace swallowed at the sight.   “You’re Ace aren’t you? Law and Kidd have been complaining about you.”

Ace glares harder, if it wasn’t for the fact his last dormmate kept having sex on his bed he wouldn’t have to put up with any of this. “So what if I am?”

“Then this semester just got ten times better yoi.”


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Ace gets lost in IKEA and Marco and Sabo has to find him. (not because ive gotten lost in it before pffft i mean...only losers do that....)

“Sabo, have you seen Ace?” Marco asked noticing for the first time that the raven hair man hadn’t begged him to buy some type of unnecessary piece of furniture in the last ten minutes.

Sabo looks up from the shower curtains he was examining startled “Wasn’t he with you?”  

Marco’s frown is an answer enough and they both start walking through the aisles of the store in brisk and quick steps worried about their boyfriend. Because of Ace’s narcolepsy, both blonds agreed upon never letting him too far out of their sights.

Though it was awful smothering- Ace had yelled at them more than once for it- they couldn’t help but worry about him.  It wasn’t like they were with the freckled man at every second of the day, but they liked to know where he was at the very least.

And right now they had no idea where he was. He could be anywhere in the store and be having an attack completely defenseless.

“Why is this place so big?” Sabo hissed walking a bit faster than Marco who was glancing around in every direction trying to spot an orange hat “ Did it seem this big when we got here?”

“Not really,” the taller man replied, moving in the direction of the office chairs display- Ace loves to spin on those, maybe he was there? “But I wasn’t paying a lot of attention then.”

Just as Sabo was going to respond a familiar voice drifted through the air. “Where the hell am I? I could have sworn the bathroom shit was this way…”

Both blonds paused at the end of the bedroom decor aisles watching as Ace paced back and forth with a frown on his face. “Okay…so the entrance is by the living room stuff and that’s by…the office stuff and the bathrooms shit is…across? no. besides. No wait….”

“He got lost.” Marco deadpans.  “He got lost in IKEA.”

Ace jumps, face flushing a healthy red while Sabo laughs. He hurries over to them, looking both relieved and embarrassed.  “What? No! Pffff. Who gets lost in IKEA?  Only losers do that!”


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW prompt: maybe an idea with ace is ill? nswf? wish you a nice day!

F-fuck me” Ace moaned reaching a hand up for Marco to grasp. The blond in question had his hands on his hips and was giving him a very unimpressed look.

“No. We’ve been over this. You’re sick and you need to rest.” The blond pushed the protesting man back under soft blankets mindful of the many used up tissues laying around on the bed. “Sleep.”

“But-but Marco!” Ace is cut off with a giant sneeze, nose running a little and he curled into the blankets more to keep from shivering “It’s sex night! I want to be fucked! I’ve been waiting all week!

”The older man sighs, helping Ace into a sitting position when it’s obvious the sick man wouldn’t be letting this go.  “Ace….look you have a fever and the medication is going to make you fall asleep anyway. We can have sex when you get better okay?”

“No! I want sex now!” The man stubbornly says even though his eyelids drop just a little. “I want to have sex night and-”

“Why don’t I blow you and then you can take a nap?” A third voice says cutting off the man. Both look towards the door where Sabo is oh so casually leaning up against.  He is giving Ace a lustful gaze, arms crossed over his chest and one ankle crossed over the other.

Ace perks up at his words even though sweat drips down his forehead. “A blowjob? for me?”

He waits for the nod before throwing the blankets of his lap, obviously excited about the proposal. The blond chuckles finding his enthusiasm adorable and he walks over with confidence

.He passes by a gaping Marco without so much as a glance- the older man is probably in shock- and climbs onto the bed. Ace is staring at him dazedly, proof enough of his fever still in effect.

 Sabo gives him a reassuring grin before slowly pulling off the sweats and boxers the raven haired man has on. He blows gently on the head, watching as the body in front of him shudders just a bit before licking his lips. 

 The blond wraps his hands around it first allowing his hands to run over the length with care.Without waiting for Ace to calm down the blond places his mouth over the private skin, taking a long hard suck. 

He is listening to the twin gasps that sound like music to his ears while rolling his tongue on the foreskin enjoying how Ace starts shaking.

“S-sabo.” Ace moans hands gripping in his hair. The blond looks up to caught his gaze watching as the raven hair man pants from both what his doing and from his sickness.

He grins from around the shaft, wiggling his eyebrows in a way he knows both annoy and turn on the man. 

He doesn’t give Ace time to react before pushing his head lower, taking in as much as he can of other’s cock.

 “Fuck. Sabo….he’s sick…but that’s fucking hot….” Somewhere behind him Marco groans, sounding breathless. 

Sabo doesn’t answer with words his head bobbing is all the answer he needs.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts: a pineapple au! marco was sad, that he is always called a pineapple from some people. does ace and sabo can help? (college or university)

“Pineapple! Pineapple! You look like a pineapple!” The children chanted surrounding a teary eye ten-year-old, who was crouching down and pressing his hands against his ears. 

His eyes were watery, indicating that he would start crying soon, much to the circle of bullies’ glee.

“Leave me alone yoi!” Marco whimpered, bottom lip wobbling. “I don’t look like a pineapple!” 

He was ignored as the children closed in on him, eyes glowing red and wicked smiles blooming on their faces. 

“ _ **pineapple! Pineapple! Pineapple! Pineapple!”**_

The blond shots up from his desk, startled by the warm hand on his shoulder. Marco glances around confused for a second before he realizes that he is not at his childhood school playground but in fact at his university’s library.

The children and their cruel nickname are nowhere to be seen.

“ Cariño, are you alright?” Ace asked staring at him with a frown. Next, to him, Sabo’s eyes are swimming with worry.

Marco blinks at them a little hazely, before flushing red in embarrassment. “I-I fine…just a nightmare is all.”

“What about?” Sabo asked gently walking around the older blond to sit at his side. “You were whimpering.”

“It…was about my childhood. I….” Marco starts but his words get stuck in his throat unable to continue. 

Ace takes his hand in his offering comfort and encouragement to go on. Yet a silent  _“You don’t have to tell us”_  is clear on his face.  Sabo mirrors the expression but he places his hand on a shoulder instead of grasping a hand. 

It’s enough for him to finish what he was saying. 

“I…was bullied a lot growing up….kids called me names- they weren’t even clever! Like Pineapple or Mister Can’t Talk and…yeah, I guess I’m still not over it.” 

 Marco bites his lip, it’s been years since he left his hometown and started a new but the effects of those people still linger in him and he worries it will never fully go away. 

Sabo’s face tightens, one of his hands ghosting over his burn scars- he was probably bullied too about those- and he leans in to bring Marco into a hug.

 Ace is softly cursing the bullies under his breath switching between languages to express his rage. 

“I’m sorry you went through that Marco….I want you to know that I love you and those peoples can go to hell” Sabo mumbles into his hair. 

It doesn’t change the damage that he’s been dealt with, doesn’t bring him too much comfort from the memories but it does sooth him for just a minute and honestly, that’s better than nothing.  

Marco smiles- even if it’s small it’s there- and he melts into Sabo’s hold feeling Ace wrap him in his arms as well. 


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: a short story where Ace and Sabo shows Marco that age really doesn't matter to them, after he's been fretting over the fact he's much older than them? Bonus - if they keep doing it, whenever he starts doubting in their relationship bc he thinks that they think he's too old for them.

“Enough is enough!” Ace shouts startling Marco. “Why won’t you date us?! You like us, we like you, we’re all poly, so what’s the problem!?”

Next to the frustrated youth is another blond, arms crossed over his chest and refusing to budge from where he is blocking the door- the only exit in the room where the two young men trap the older one.

Marco sighs “Look, you’re both very attractive but it’s not you its-”

“Don’t you even dare finish that half ass excuse,” Sabo commands.  He doesn’t raise his voice but the anger attached to each word might as well be equivalent to him screaming. “If it’s “you” then I can change your mind. Ace kiss him.”

The older blond closes his mouth with a sharp snap, eyeing the advancing dark haired male warily. The older blond knows its just a scare tactic so there is no need to be defensive. He stands his ground when Ace is in reaching distance daring him to try something.

He freezes in shock when Ace actually does kiss him and-

Woah. The younger man kisses him desperately robbing him of his breath, lapping at his lips with his tongue and is moaning into his mouth. Marco’s head spins, everything going foggy as Ace tilts his head to angle the kiss better.

Marco moans.

Then he pushes the other away when he realizes what he’s doing.  “What the hell-?”

“Thatch said you think you’re too old for us, so we are going to show you we are just as experienced as you and we want this”  The younger man sneers slightly out of breath as he advances again.

Marco takes a step back, “What- what do you mean-?”

But Ace doesn’t let him finish, recapturing his lips in a heated kiss. The blond tries to fight, he really does but it isn’t long before he starts waving a white flag and pulls Ace in more.

Because by the Stars he wanted to do this for months now. A few minutes into of their make out session Ace’s head is pulled out the way and a new pair of lips take over Marco’s.

Sabo kisses him like he want’s to devour him, grinning whenever Marco lets out a moan before pulling back looking frustratingly calm “You’ll never let you doubt how much we want you. So go out with us. Be our boyfriend”


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW prompt: So if Ace has a praise kink, bc he never really was praised much as kid, what about Sabo having an affection kink? Like when someone shows him a lot of affection, especially his scars, he would be really flustered and such. Can you write a small drabble where Ace and Marco finds out about Sabo's affection kink?

Marco and Ace were in the middle of sandwiching  Sabo between them, rubbing his head and gently tracing their fingers across his back when someone moans loudly.

At first, both were slightly confused. Ace had blinked owlishly into Marco half-lidded eyes, silently asking if that was him when he’s hand careless across a burn scar on the muscular back and the noise fills the air again.

Two pairs of eyes snap down to the one in the middle.  Sabo had looked horrified. 

“What was that?” Ace asked, lips twitching and eyes shinning. He looks like a cat that just found a crippled mouse.

“That- I didn’t- I mean I-  _nnnnggggg”_ Sabo words fall apart at the end as Marco places kiss on his scarred shoulder. 

“hmmm. Make that noise again.” Marco mumbles against his shoulder. He starts to suck on the marred skin, causing Sabo to drop his jaw open in a silent scream.

Feeling a little left out Ace runs his hands through blond locks, which earn him a nice ass grinding back into him as a reward because he noticed Sabo loves it when he shows him some affection during-

Ace’s thoughts slam to a sudden still. He tenses up alerting the other two of his frozen stage. 

“Are you ….o-okay…Ace?” Sabo pants the one most affected by their actions 

Marco who is facing him, watches a dark smirk grow on his face, and it causes his phoenix’s pupils to dilate. 

“I’m okay Sabo I just found out you have an affection kink is all."


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: what about ace has fever and don't want to stay in bed? he wants to work. he doesn't can controll his devil fruit. sabo has the same fire, but can't control the fire from ace. sabo is getting sick after a few days and marco has to carry about them. he is very angry with both, that ace haven't stay in bed and sabo didn't stay away from ace. ^-^. ace and sabo cry for help. what is marco gonna do? ~

“I can’t believe you two,” Marco grumbled tucking in a struggling Ace. The younger man’s face was red from his fever, sweat dripping down his forehead. 

The blond doesn’t even flinch when flames spring to life from the fire user smacking him in the side. His own blue fires fix the burns before the pain even registers in his brain. 

“All you had to do was rest for a few hours after taking some pills but _no_  you just had to be responsible for once.” He glares at the raven hair man while Sabo whines from his own bed. “And  _you,_ I told you to stay away from Ace or you’ll get sick too but did you listen? No!”

“But-but he’s fire was out of control Marco! I had to do something, or the Moby Dick would have burned down!” Sabo counters. He winces not even a second afterward rolling into his pillows with a pitiful moan “Oh god, I’m going to die. I’m sorry for dying you guys. I don’t want to leave you-”

“you’re not dying. It’s just a cold.” Marco sighs rubbing at his temple feeling his own headache coming. Ace pushes the blankets down again, trying to stand and the phoenix has to hold him down once more.

“Stay. In. Bed.” 

“I- I have…paperwork…needs doing…let go” Ace pants eyes glazed over. “I’m..fine.” 

“You are not-”

“Marco it hurts! I’m dying!”

“No you’re not-”

“Guys…I feel great…I..can go …do the..thing” 

“STAY IN BED DANG IT!”


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW prompt: Some yummy praise kink Ace? *wiggles eyebrows*

“What a good boy. You’re so well behaved Ace” Sabo purred, running a hand through Ace’s wavy hair tugging on it to force the head closer. The action nearly caused the man to choke but he adjusts around the shaft in his mouth easily hollowing his cheeks.   _“Ah._..you’re so good at this… Ace your so perfect.” 

Ace moans as praise bobbing his head faster as he’s lava boils in his stomach, wanting Sabo to feel as much pleasure as he can provide. 

Somewhere to the side, a camera flash goes off. 

“Look how excited he got.” Marco chuckles. Sabo moans as Ace bites a bit on his head but he gives the camera a grin, watching as the older blond knees next to them to get a better angle. 

“It’s cause Ace was born to give blowjobs-  _ahh hah_!” 

Sabo’s words are cut off as lips tug as his sensitive skin, tongue lapping the head and he throws his head back when Ace wiggles a bit. The raven hair man has himself in his own hand, pumping his leaking member while sucking as hard as he can on the trembling blond. 

Marco gasps, but his voice fills the room alongside clicking of the lens a few seconds later  “Yes, just like that Ace. Fucking perfect!” 

Hearing approval Ace breathes heavily through his nose, eyes watering a bit, but he refuses to come up for air. He closes his eyes as hands tangle into his hair, tugging a bit roughly but he doesn’t mind. 

“You look so good….I love your mouth….” Sabo grunts forcing the man’s nose into his lap and Ace has to deep throat as best he can with the motion.

“Ace, I love looking at you, when you do this” Marco groans, breath coming in pants and the camera leveled on the pair.  “I’ve never seen someone as great as you.”

Ace moans but it sounded like he can’t focus and Sabo pulls him off. The raven hair man takes deep breaths, saliva dripping down his chin, staring hazily up at the blond. 

His head is turned towards the camera where Marco excited captures his expression. He shivers at smiles both blonds have as he is petted by  Sabo. 

“So fucking perfect.” 

After a few seconds, he returns to the hard cock wanting to hear the other two praise his talented mouth some more.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: hey i had an idea. what if sabo has a mission, but no idea how he can do the mission?

Sabo glares at the wooden table. It’s a small thing, barely big enough for one person, tucked away in the corner of a plain, nonscripted cafe.

He picked this place specifically because it’s not too popular nor too unheard of. It wouldn’t be a surprise to him if even  _he_  forgets the Soft Moon Cafe after this mission. Once he was done, the blond would most likely never see this place again, high-tailing to the next island without a backward glance.

If only he could get it done. 

Sabo groans, reaching a hand up to rub at his eyes but jams them against his sunglasses forgetting they are there.

He hisses at the dull pain in his nose and around his eye when chuckling grabs his attention. Sabo snaps his head up only to freeze at the sight of amused grey eyes. 

He gives Grey Eyes an embarrassed smile before pulling up his menu to hide in. He hopes the other turns away, forgetting his stupid behavior, and ignores Sabo for the rest of the day.

Shit. He really doesn’t need to get attention. Especially when the whole point of being here is to not get caught. 

The island is under Whitebeards protection and if the informant is wrong, the old man would not take kindly to the accusations they managed to dig up against his territory.

 _But what if the informant is right?_ The question, the what if, is what keeps him here. Sabo refuses to leave unless he is sure nothing is going on. After all, no one would suspect that Whitebeard allowed slaves to be traded from his islands but that didn’t mean those under his protection didn’t abuse said safety. 

It would be the perfect cover. And Sabo had to somehow find the human trafficking ring. If only he could get a damn  _lead_.  

Sabo has been on this island for almost two months and nothing- no proof, no evidence, hell not even rumors-  has been found about the slavers, yet Dragon insists that there are slavers here or somehow connected.

“Hey hot stuff what’s got you looking so stress?” A voice says, making Sabo inwardly groan. He likes getting hit on, he really does but he doesn’t have time for this. 

“Nothing just…work.” He mumbles looking up about to dismiss the speaker until he gets a good look at him. 

It’s Grey Eyes but with his hat on Sabo realizes  _who_  Grey Eyes is. and he’s not alone. 

Portgas D. Ace,  _Fucking_ Commander of the second division of the  _Whitebeard pirates_  takes a seat across from him. Mother Fucking Marco the Phoenix Commander of the first division  _and_  fucking First mate pulls up a chair.

“Oh then, maybe we can help destress you yoi” The innuendo is clear in his voice.

 _Fuck my life._  Sabo thinks


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt:Ace has trouble falling asleep without the other two. One night both blondes work late and Ace has a nightmare and needs one of them, but doesn't want to bother either of them. :3

“It wasn’t real..It wasn’t real..It wasn’t real,” Ace whispered to himself, trying to calm down. He squeezed his eyes closed, terrified of looking in the direction of the closet. 

He regrets placing the bed to be facing it now, for it seems as if though someone or something watches him from the little storage place. He wants to get up and close the door but each time he peeks an eye open, a human shadow stares back at him moving towards the bed just a tad closer and Ace buries himself further into his blankets. 

Ace knows it’s not real. Knows that it’s just his fear playing tricks on his mind but it doesn’t stop it from being terrifying. 

He wishes Sabo or Marco was here. With Sabo he could cuddle up to while his boyfriend reads him one of his stories- they are always amazing to hear and they calm him down awful fast.

 With Marco, he could be pressed up against the wall his back to the closet that is protected by the older man, head pillowed on one muscular arm as the Phonix sings to him. 

The freckled man wants to call them, even hearing their voices will help. But they are both busy tonight, and he hates to bother them. 

Ace has never been good at falling asleep alone.

 Before Luffy or Sabo had come to live with him Ace would spend many nights as a child terrified of the moving shadows he could spot in the darkness. He rarely ever got to sleep because of this. 

After his brothers showed up, their very presence made it easier for him to sleep, even if they didn’t curl up next to him all the time. 

He thought he would outgrow this fear- “A lot of kids are scared of the dark! No big problem for my grandson!”- but it seems to still linger, still keeps him up and still makes him freeze in the middle of the bed, to terrified to even roll around.  

Not even nightlights help, the shadows still move around the room at night and Ace can’t figure out why. It only happens when he needs to sleep- or more importantly when he needs to sleep  _alone._

_Like now._

The shadow is standing next to the bed now.

 _It’s not real it’s not real_ Ace thinks trembling, with closed eyes, willing the thing to go away.  i _t’s not real it’s not real its-_

“Ace?” A voice calls from the hall. Footsteps, fall onto carpeted floor muffling the sound a bit before someone flickers on a light. With the brightness, the shadows disappear as if though they were never there, to begin with, and Ace allows himself to relax.

His heart is still beating fast, he still trembles just a bit but now he knows he’s safe- Marco’s home.

“Ace are you okay? Did you have a nightmare again or was it the shadows?” His boyfriend asks gently, sliding a hand through Ace’s damped bangs. The older blond pulls him into a hug without prompting, while he slowly starts rubbing the darker hair’s stiff back and the freckled man can’t help but cling to him

“Yes…” He whimpers unable to say more but Marco seems to get it. He lays down- suit and all- with Ace still in his arms. 

“Shh it’s okay I’m here now.” The older man whispers “ I got you…and Sabo will be here in forty more minutes..want to stay up and wait for him?”

Ace nods. 

“Okay, we will stay up,” Marco promises despite the fact he sounds tired. 

The freckled male bites his lip hating himself for being a coward and bothering the older man with his fears. “I’m sorry for-”

“you’re not a bother and have nothing to be sorry about Ace. I love you.” 

Ace feels tears rush his eyes and gratitude burn in his chest even if guilt still lingers in his stomach. “I love you too.” 


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: what do you think about a story where ace falls into the ocean and thatch have to save him? - dodo

“Son of a-!” 

“ACE!” Marco screams watching the man disappear under waves. He wants to jump after him but he is a devil fruit user as well, he can’t do anything in this situation.

“I got this!” It’s the only warning he gets before Sabo is ripping off his jacket, arms already in form to dive, as he gets ready to jump from the railing.

Marco scrambles to catch him.  Luckily he snags him just as his feet leave the wood and the older man completely ruins his diving pose, as he wraps his arms around Sabo’s stomach. 

The smaller blond chokes on air. 

“What the hell!?” He demands struggling to get out of the hold. His feet dangle in the air since Marco is leaning over the railing to keep him in place.

“Are you an idiot!? “ Marco screams back. “Who the fuck ate a devil fruit this morning!? Huh?! Or did you forget Thatch’s gift?!” 

Sabo blinks, going still and his body swings back and forth a bit at the sudden stillness “Oh yeah, I ate that purple thing…”

Marco sighs pulling him up mumbling about stupid reckless boyfriends and recklessness. Once the smaller blond is back on the deck, the First Mate rubs at his shaved skull with a sigh.  “Well, at least you didn’t make it to the water. Can you imagine what would have happened?”

“Yeah I would end up like Ace- ACE! HIS STILL IN THE WATER!” Sabo yells and he turns to try to jump  _again._

 _“Did we not just go over this!?”_ Marco screams reaching out for Sabo, who’s quick reflex dodge causes the older man to lose his footing and they both end up falling over.

They hit the ocean in a loud double splash that catches the attention of one of their brothers who was walking by. 

In the end, it was thanks to Thatch that none of them drown. 


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: and what's about the whitebeard pirates are in a bath house and ace hasn't come out of the bath. he was left alone, because his division have fun with a few women. after a hour marco is worrieng about his boyfriend and see after him. maybe ace fall asleep into the hot water?

“Do any of you know where Ace is?” Marco asks the second division men who all have a tipsy smile playing on their lips and a woman in their laps. The sight is common in a brothel so the blond man ignores it. 

“Nope. Last I saw him, Ace was in the bath house.” Jimmy responds, taking a swing from his bottle. “Might still be there. You can go check- it just down the street and it has a buffet. Ace probably got distracted with food or something” 

The man had been a former Spade pirate so he trusts his idea. Marco nods at him while he dials Sabo on his den den mushi. 

“Did you find him?” Sabo picks up on the second ring, foregoing greetings. Marco can understand why. The other blond is always upset when separated from someone by force- Ace missing counts “by force” in his head.

“No, but I got a lead. Last seen at Moonshine bath house.” Marco reports.

“I’ll be right there.” Sabo hangs up before he can get another word in. 

The blond grins, he founds this protective side of Sabo cute. Walking into the cheap bathhouse Marco is a little surprised to see a young man, dragging a wet and besides a towel hiding his shame, naked Ace. 

Usually, he would have attacked and murdered the bastard for even looking at Ace but- the poor kid is freaking out. 

“Sir? Sir? Please wake up! Please! Just-just hold on and I’ll get you to the hospital! Just! Stay breathing! And alive!” He seems to be around Luffy’s age. He is scrawny, with soft brown hair.  “Oh. What do I do!? I can’t carry him…and he’s not answering…maybe I can ask Ann for her cart?”

“Give him to me.” Marco finds himself saying and the kid whips around with a yep. He is surprised but he doesn’t hesitate to gently place Ace down on the ground and stand in front of him protectively, shooting Marco cold accusing eyes. 

One pale hand lingers on a dagger at his hip.

The phoenix approves. 

“He’s not going anywhere with you-” The kid begins but suddenly Sabo comes flying out of now where, smacking the poor lad on the side of the head. He falls down like a bag of bricks.

Marco winces, “He was trying to help Ace. Thought I was going to hurt him and was trying to protect him.”

Blue eyes stare at him, as a pipe slowly gets placed on a back. “Oops” 

“ah. I feel asleep….Marco! Sabo! Are you guys here to enjoy the baths too?”


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: More! Is this Canon getting turned into an AU? Does Ace know Sabo lives? Is this a reunion fic? What is going on? I need to know! (continuation for sabo on a mission)

Ace was having a great time. Truth be told checking up on the islands under their protection was more like a vacation than actual work.  Usually, it wasn’t even a lot to check up on- just a short visit to see if the trading routes have been left alone,  if the islands needed any medical or general supplies and more importantly to remind anyone that the island was still in fact under protection.

What could possibly be a better reminder than seeing two commanders casually walking among the crowds? 

“Hey Marco, look over there.”  Ace chuckled pointing at the adorable blond who was hiding behind the menu. He loved shy ones. “How about him?” 

Now he and Marco had an understanding of sorts.  It started off one drunken night when they both woke in some redhead’s bed, only to find that they never had a better time than with each other. 

But that left the question. 

Were they together? Ace wasn’t so sure, they did sleep with each other often and on more than one occasion the older blond would treat him to a nice dinner or simply cuddle him. He never introduced him as a boyfriend or talked about their sort of relationship though.

“He seems….” Marco began sounding a bit iffy, meaning he wasn’t very interested, but when the shy guy finally put down the menu the blond’s tone changed. “Like he would use a good time, yoi.”  

Laughing Ace stood from his chair walking over to the blond stranger with confidence.  He didn’t have to turn around to know Marco was right behind him.

“ Hey, hot stuff what’s got you looking so stress?” 

“Nothing just…work.”  The guy grimaced, which was fair, Ace could have done better with that opener but when he raised his head the dark hair male smirked at the gobsmacked expression that took over his face.  

The cute little blond was gaping at him and Marco which was a nice stroke to his ego. 

“Oh then, maybe we can help destress you yoi”  His companion says smoothly making Ace smirk.

_Nice one, Marco!_

“I-um thank you but I don’t think I can. I’m flattered really but I should go.” The guy scrambled to say. Ace felt his smirk grow more at his actions. He was acting like he got caught doing something he shouldn’t have. 

Ace really loved shy ones. They were the best in bed.

“Excuse me.” The guy said looking anywhere but them. The second commander was sad to see him go but he wouldn’t force the blond. He knew the meaning of no.

Oh well, there were plenty of-

A familiar black top was placed on one blond head and Ace felt like someone kicked in in the chest.  His heartbeat sped up to the point it started to hurt, but he couldn’t rip his eyes away from the other even as Marco tense beside him sensing his change in behavior. 

“S-Sabo?”


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts: Hello yes I have had the worst week would you mind writing a cute little Drabble of MAS's daddos getting all up in their date business or anything ever with the boyfriend support group

Roger glared at the waiter until the man handed over his uniform. He didn’t understand why the guy wouldn’t just give him the garments when he asked nicely but the idiot forced his hand.

Now it was his own fault that he was barely conscious after Roger let loose a small dose of Conquer Haki. 

Leaving the man in the hallway, Roger quickly changed and put on his last piece of disguise. A pair of swirly glasses. No one would recognize the Pirate King now!

Laughing under his breath Roger casually walked out into the restaurant floor were guests were dining in their finest clothes. All around him people ate more to show off than to enjoy the food.  Which made sense.  

 The Starlight was the classiest place to eat in this whole ocean and the waiting line could take years to even get on. Marco won some points to be able to bring Ace and Sabo here whenever the blond man wished. 

But that was the reason Roger couldn’t let them go on a date without chaperoning. No man would go this far for a date unless he wanted a “reward” , and regardless of what Rouge claimed, he knew that Marco would guilt trip his boys into giving it to him.

Sabo was more prepared for these types of things, his son ( Roger can claim anyone as his child, his the pirate king for a reason!) had a lot more dating experience than Ace. 

Which was why he worried more about his freckled baby then his blond angel. 

Roger knew that Ace wouldn’t take kindly to his warnings - he started dating Marco just to spite Roger!- so he had to take matters into his own hands.

The disguised man had swiped a tray from one of the servers and man his way to the table closest to the large window. 

He arrived just in time to slam the menu on the table stopping Marco from giving Ace a kiss. Yeah for him! “What can I get you!” 

Ace jerked back “What. Shitty dad is that-?”

Roger started to sweat.  “What? No! you have me confused I’m just a waiter! I don’t know this “shitty dad” at all!”

Marco grinned-the rat- and Sabo giggled into his hand, while Ace’s face clouded in rage. He opened his mouth to say something which had the Pirate King prepare to counter when a new voice suddenly broke through the tension  

“Hello, gentlemen welcome to Starlight. I’ll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with a bottle of wine?” 

Roger turned to see a man that looked a lot like Whitebeard but this guy was obviously not the same person- this one had hair. Sure it was lopsided and looked like it was going to fall off but who was Roger to judge hairstyles?

Sabo started full out laughing.

“Damn it Pops” Marco groan. And Ha! The brat couldn’t even tell the difference between his real dad and some waiter. Roger was right. He’s a no good punk. 


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: do you can continue the island story, when ace left the others on the ship alone? it's hard to believe when i feel ace feels so bad... (continuation from Sabo and Marco fight)

Ace sobbed into his hands. He wasn’t sure where he was, his eyes were too watery to keep track of where he had flown but he doesn’t care. 

Ace can’t breathe, it’s getting hard to focus, everything fading in and out.  

Nothing mattered. 

Because Sabo and Marco had called him a mistake. The two most important people in his life think he shouldn’t have been born. They think that he shouldn’t have existed. 

Just like the rest of the world. 

Have they always thought that? Were they lying to him, when they spent hours and hours trying to prove that Ace mattered? Was Ace just a toy to them?

The very thought tears at his chest, causing the pain to leak into his whole body. He cries uncontrollably until his stomach and chest hurt but the tears won’t stop.

He dug his hands into his hair, kneeling on the ground until his forehead touched the group, gasping for breath.  

_Why are you alive?_

_Why did Rouge have to die to let you live?_

_Why would a demon like **you** , think it deserves love?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

**_Shut up you mistake!_ **

**“** _Why can’t I be happy!?”_ Ace screamed, wanting everything to just stop. Wanting his thoughts to stop, wanting the pain to go away, wanting to for once in his life be able to smile without dark thoughts screaming in the back of his mind.

“ACE WHERE ARE YOU!?”  Twin voices scream through the forest making the man flinch. He froze listening to Sabo and Marco pleading for him to come out, begging for forgiveness and he unclenched his hands from his hair.

Numbly he realized he ripped some strands out.  He stares at the hair in his hands memorized until Marco sweeps down from the sky and Sabo breaks through the bush line. Both are crying. 

“Ace!” They scream when they see him, almost terrified. 

Ace can’t muster to even left his head, he stays kneeling, too emotionally tired to even agnolige them. 

Why are they back?


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW prompt: i love your college au!'s! i LOVE it! do you can make another one with nswf? maybe something with the weather?

Marco sat in the living room, awkwardly. 

When Sabo had stood up for him and offered him a place to crash until he got back on his feet he honestly thought the guy was trying to lure him somewhere to kill.

Not actually offer him food and a warm bed. But that’s what he got.  

Sure the first day had been a little rough but opening an unknown door to find a butt naked male- an attractive one- laying on the couch with a rose in his mouth tended to do that to any starting relationship.

After Ace got fully dressed, his blond savior explained what Marco was doing there. The freckled man had been more than happy to open their door to him. 

“Any friend of Sabo is a friend of mine! If you matter to him you matter to me.” 

And that was that.  

Marco has been living with them for the past two months now. 

Both his new roommates were students at the unvisirty, meaning they weren’t around often during the day. Marco thought he could earn his keep by having the apartment in top shape and go out looking for a job.

Then at dinner, they would talk about their day and sit down to watch some tv together. Marco enjoyed living here but there were times when he didn’t. Like now.  

“Ah-ah NNHhh! Harder!” 

Marco gave the door to the only bedroom a grimace a blush growing on his face. This is why he sat awkwardly. Those two had sex too damn much. 

“Mhhhhh Yes! Scream for me!”

The blond groan placing his head into his hands. It was like they were trying to let him hear. 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Y-yes! yes yes yes!” 

Marco bit his lip at that, his pants uncomfortably tight.  He needed to calm down. Now was not the time to masturbate, not even the bathroom was a good place. It was right next to the bedroom meaning they would hear him and then they would kick his pervert ass out.

“ Spank me! Yes!  ah nnnnnhhh. oh!  _yes!_ ” 

He deserves to get kicked out.  Because Marco wants to go over to the room and  _watch them._

Who was toping this time? Were they doing some bondage or just simple spanking? Were they on the bed or the floor? Who was close to release? 

“Please…oh yes! Fuck me!” 

A moan filled the living room. 

Marco jumped when the door slammed open and he ripped his hand from his lap wondering when the hell he placed it there. He was palming himself! And he was hard!

He had been caught!

He gave a quick panicked glance over his shoulder only to have his jaw drop at the sight of a stark naked Sabo who was grinning at him. Behind the blond he could see Ace tied to the bed, trembling in need.

“Hey Marco. was that you? The moan?” The blind said stalking towards him with swing hips. Marco’s cock twitched at the sight.  “Want to join? I’ve been dreaming of fucking you. And Ace needs someone to help with his high sex drive.” 

Holy shit. Dreams do come true.


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: the weather was windy and the snowstorm was coming up to them. it was cold a few days befor the reporter says they: hey, the snowstorm from the westside is coming to town. it wasn't christmas, no. it was autumn. it was really early for snow! sabo came home. marco came home, a little bit after him. ace was at home, he don't have to go to work, because he had holidays. when marco comes into the kitchen sabo see, he wasn't in a good mood. "what's happend love?" "no medi for ace's narcolepsy" ...

What do you mean no medication? Didn’t he get a refill last week!?” Marco demanded. 

Sabo bites his lower lip “They said that it would take another week or so for the medication to arrive. The blizzard from last week delayed the shipment, and this snow isn’t helping…”

Marco swears in a way that would make Pops disappointed in him but he can’t help it. They live in the middle of nowhere and sometimes that fact really pisses him off.

“When will-”

“Guys stop worrying! Look I know I need the stuff but I still have some left over and besides, I’m on vacation! Let’s enjoy my holiday!” The raven hair man yells entering the kitchen with a shit eating grin. 

The two blonds give his Christmas sweater an unimpressed glare but Ace doesn’t seem bothered.  He loves Christmas and starts celebrating as soon as it hits Thanksgiving- his vacation time. 

Ace grins at his boyfriends before twirling around the kitchen singing. 

“Oh the weather outside is frightful,   
But the fire is so delightful,  
And since we’ve no place to go,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!”

Marco and Sabo smile at the sight against their will unable to deny that Ace looks adorable in his light up Rudolf sweater. He dances around them until they both give up and join in his singing taking turns to waltz with one another randomly.

Outside the snow, counties to gather at the three enjoy their time together. 


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: say, what if marco and ace has to meet sabo's parents?

Ace punched him in the face

Sabo stares wide-eyed as the man who helped create him -not his dad never his dad- falls down blood shooting from his nose. The noble is cursing and screaming but the blond hardly pays attention. 

The one to give birth to him is screaming like a banshee and Ace sneers at her like a wild animal. Sabo watches from over Marco’s shoulder half in a daze and he sees the moment Stelly gets glared at by his blond lover.

The guy who replaced him turns pale. 

It’s a wonderful sight. 

Marco had shoved him behind him the moment Sabo froze up at the sight of his parents. He hates how much they still affect him, but he loves how much his lovers go to protect him.

“You stay the hell away from Sabo! He’s ours!” Ace screams as the noble family demand their son to come home. 

The last time they tried to take him by force Sabo ended up with burn scars.  He is shaking again, while a numbness spreads into his limbs, a ringing starts in the back of his head somewhere and Marco reaches back to take his hand. The smaller blond grips his palm to ground himself while Ace lets loose a roundhouse kick on  Outlook III. 

After the man drops, and his wife plus adopted son rush to his side, the freckled male turns with one final warning.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll never try to come never  _my_  Sabo again! No scram before I set you all on fire!” 

“I’ll gut you out and leave you for the sea kings to eat,” Marco says in a cold even tone. It’s the first time he’s spoken and even Sabo is a little scared of the threat.

 Then he turns and wraps Sabo in his arms, walking away as Ace glares over his shoulder. 

“You lost your chance at Sabo. We will show him what real love is!


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW prompt: another sexy college!au please! ><. maybe marco send sabo some hot vids about their naughty love to london (where sabo has a few months to live)?

The first one was just Ace. 

It started off with Ace sitting in a chair, face flushed and slightly embarrassed but he slowly opens his shorts. He wore no shirt and no underwear but somehow takes a while to get naked. 

Ace trembles as he takes out his member, giving the camera a shaky smile. He sticks fingers into his mouth making sure to get them covered completely in saliva, but he moans and grunts the whole time.

After he gets them nice and wet the raven hair man brings them down to his hardening cock which was woken by the mouth play. 

Then he fucks into his own hand. 

The camera moves in and out fo focus on his body, taking the time to give special detail to the pumping hand and captures the come as it shoots out.  The whole while Ace is screaming his name. 

The second one is of Marco and Ace in the shower. 

Its starts off with Marco’s wet ass in the air, obviously being held by Ace as the blond man leans on the tiled wall. The camera zooms into the cheeks while a tan hand starts slapping at the meat. 

The blond’s legs shake, thrusting back into the hand each time. It takes another few smacks before fingers start playing with Marco’s hole. The camera is moved to be placed somewhere high up, above the water where it looks down on the two men.

It allows the men to be recorded fucking under the spray as they groan and grunt along the sound of falling water.

The last one is of Marco. 

He doesn't start off slowly, instead, he jumps right into it.

The blond is smirking as he slowly inserts a vibrator into himself. The blond rolls his hips ever time Ace presses a button and throws his head back as the thing jolts.

From where the camera is angled, right between the open legs of the blond facing upwards, it possible to see the shaking of the toy and the heavy breathing the blond is doing.

He starts bouncing on it and slams his eyes shut as Ace’s complements fill the auto. 

It goes on like this for a while until Marco starts to touch his aching cock and accidentally comes all over the camera.

The video ends with Marco demanding Ace to lick it clean. And Ace does. 

Sabo pressed end on his computer after masturbating to the videos twice breath out of control.  Ace had asked him if he would be sleeping with someone else, as they were okay with new bed members. 

Ace had asked for one in specific.  

His new roommate that came back from home.  Sabo had agreed only on one condition- they make him sex videos to watch as he missed seeing his boyfriend get hot and bothered from London.

They are to make him some each time they have sex and send it every Friday. It was different each time, meaning the two have been fucking all over their dorm. And are into, what he likes in bed as well. 

Shit, he can’t wait to go home. 

He gives the camera on his laptop a grin- it recorded his reactions to each video and he makes sure to write some comments and suggestions in the email before sending it back to the States. 

They deserve a reward for making such great videos


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts: So, I have head cannon that Ace is completely obsessed with anything fluffy. He often tries to hind his endearment towards such things but fails most of the time And one day Sabo and Marco come back to their apartment/house only to find Ace asleep in a pillow fort made of every soft and fluffy blanket and pillow they own with three kittens curled up on top of him. One black with barely noticeable ginger splotches, another strawberry blond with burnt spots on it's side/face, and the other a tabby

“Oh. My. God.” Sabo mumbles, hands covering his mouth with a deep blush on his face. He is rocking back and forth like he want’s to scream but knows he can’t.

Marco isn’t in a better state himself, he is gripping his hands to his chest while making a noise similar to a squealing piglet. 

But who can blame them? The sight is too adorable. 

Thier living room has been turned into a massive pillow fort, where almost all of their softest objects have been carefully placed. The sheets have been held up by the dining chairs and the couches creating small tower like peaks. The pillows were stacked like walls along the floor and in the center, they form a mini nest.

There is where their boyfriend is.

Ace is fast asleep laying on his back, arms spread at each side while three kitten rest on his chest. None of the felines can be bigger than their palms, each one curled up against each other and still leave some room.

They rise and fall with Ace’s chest. 

One is black with barely noticeable ginger splotches donning it’s tiny body. This one is closest to Ace’s chin. The one curled into it’s back is strawberry blond with burn spots on its side. Its hard to tell how far up the burns go since the kitten’s face is squished into black fur but the two blond guess its high.

The last one is half over the strawberry one and a half over Ace. It is a Taddy and it mows gently before curling into his tiny arms.  

Ace mumbles in his sleep exactly in tone with one of the kittens as the little black one starts kicking its feet. The freckled man turns his head a bit to rub it against a furred pillow and settles ones more. 

“Get a camra! get a camera!” Sabo whispers-yells shaking the older blond. “Hurry before he wakes up!” 

Ace loves soft fluffy objects- they know this from the many times the raven haired man slams his face into the soft teddy bears at the store or when they want to buy pillows. 

He is obsessed with anything fluffy. 

He hates to have it pointed out though so they try not to comment on his obsession too much but sometimes? Ace just makes it really hard not to coo at him. 

“Marco…Sabo….it’s so fluffy…can I have it?” Ace says in his sleep rubbing his cheek against the pillow. The kittens don’t move, from their place but the strawberry and taddy meow gently. 

Ace smiles. 

“He’s so freaking cute!


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (Marco is the dragon and both Sabo and Ace are thrilled and happy to find out?) “I’m half-dragon, and I’ve always hidden that from everyone, but now you know, and somehow, you don’t think it’s awful? And you’re touching my scales? And asking me to roast you marshmallows? I can’t decide if I’m relieved or annoyed.”

Marco wasn’t sure what he was expecting but it sure as hell wasn’t this odd feeling of relief and annoyance. 

Then again when it came to Ace and Sabo, that was more common than one liked to think. 

“They feel amazing. Like a mix between crocodile skin and cold steal.” Sabo whispered in awe, hands roaming Marco’s chest. He seemed fascinated by the scales and had ripped off the older blond’s shirt the second he spotted some by his collar bone. 

All his life, the blond had done anything he can to never let anyone in on his little secret. Being half-dragon, meant he couldn’t transform into the full beast but he could grow the features of one. 

Marco had scales in odd places, twisting horns, a pair of wings and a long tail. Other than that he looked human. But that didn’t seem to matter, most people tended to chase him with torches and pitchforks before asking questions.

The thing was…Ace and Sabo had squealed at his shift. While Marco had been preparing to flee for his life, angry at himself for letting his emotions get out of control around them and thus losing his grip on his human form, they had bombarded him with kisses and praises. 

So stun was he, that when the two took a step back to admire his true form Marco hadn’t been able to do anything else but stand there and let him have their way. 

“Marco…can you breathe fire?” Ace mumbled staring at him with consideration. Sabo had moved behind him running his long slender fingers over his sides, tracing the twisting scales. 

Marco flushed, a little overwhelm by the feeling of those roaming hands and the look of anticipation on Ace’s face. 

“Y-yes?” 

“Sweet! Hey, I want smores so will you roast these marshmallows for me?” 

“Oh I want some too! Make some for me Marco!” 

There it was the feeling of relief and annoyance. A valid definition of being together with Ace and Sabo. 


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Ace accidentally burns the house down! How do Sabo and Marco react?

“It wasn’t my fault!” Those were the words that greeted Sabo, after a long day of work at the office.  He had been yelled out by Dragon, Koala, and Hack today, meaning it was one of  _those_  days. 

The blond had been hoping to go home and maybe convince Ace to take a bubble bath with him to help him unwind. He didn’t want it to be sexual, just a nice soak in the tub with his lover.  It was the one sure way to melt away his troubles. 

But that could be a problem seeing as their house was on fire.  He’s pretty sure that using the bathroom was no longer an option. 

Ace stood a good hundred feet away from the burning building, while firemen worked frantically to take out the flames. Most shouting orders, and water spraying from two men, it seemed that the fire was just starting to be put out but they had a while before that happened. 

The whole neighborhood had been moved away and they watched as the soft blue house disappeared.

“It wasn’t supposed to go boom! It just did! It wasn’t my fault Sab!”  Ace screamed when the blond did nothing but blankly stare at their home. 

“ Ah.” Sabo was so done with the day he didn’t care that Ace had somehow been at fault. “It went boom huh?”

Before Ace could say anything else a man walked up to them. He wore the symbol for the fire station but he didn’t seem to be a firefighter. His name tag read M. Whitebeard.   Maybe an arson inspector? 

Who knew? 

Who cared?

 Not Sabo. 

He was hot. 

“Hello, I was told you were the home owners yoi?” The guy said taking out a small pad, to write in.  “May I ask you some questions of what started this?”

“It wasn’t my fault!” Ace hurried to say almost like a reflex. “It went boom when I touched it!”

The blond man blinked “ what?”

Sabo, who had been checking out the man came to a decision.  “Hey, you single? Want to go out with us after you get off the clock? Maybe take a bubble bath back at your place?” 

The blond was pleased to see both Ace and the fireman blush looking horribly startled.   

If he had to suffer by having such an off day so will they. And one way or anther his getting his bubble bath. 


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: What if Ace is saved by Sabo at Marineford?

He came out of nowhere.

Ace had been racing towards Luffy who had been preoccupied with something on the ground.  Akainu stood before his little brother, murder in his eyes and the older D could not just stand and watch.

Luffy’s life was much more important than his own.

Time seemed to slow down for him, as his feet pounded away at the ground pushing him forward, while everything blurred out.   In Ace’s mind, he knew he would die from this. He was going to use his body to shield his little crybaby meaning said body would be ripped apart in the process. 

 Yet he was at peace with himself. 

He finally found the proof that he should have been born, he had no regrets to die now. 

Pushing himself between Akainu and Luffy, Ace’s spread his arms out just in case a side attack rushed out. Better safe than sorry. With gritted teeth, he waited for the pain to come.

Only it never did.

One second the marine admiral stood behind him the next he was sent flying by a booted foot and a war cry.  A blond man wearing a tailcoat and a top hat spun in the air leg still stretched in a kicking motion.  “DON’T TOUCH MY FAMILY!” 

The admiral rolled onto his feet easily shooting back a fist of lava at the newcomer who dodges the attack with a sneer.  The blond coated his metal pipe with Haki, meeting the lava man half way, shouting over his shoulder “Ace grab Lu’ and run! I’ll cover your backs!”

Ace is stun, staring wide eye as the blond, twirls and attacks the admiral, unable to breathe. Is this real? Is that who he thinks it is?

“Ace!” Marco screams rushing at him while Vista moves on to help the blond. The sword man manages to block a hit while the blond jumps off his back to slam his pipe on the marine’s head in an amazing show of teamwork. 

“Ace we have to go! Ace come on!” Marco is screaming in his ear but Ace’s can’t tear his eyes off the fight. Besides him, Luffy makes a sound that is a mix of relief and shock. Then he faints.

Ace doesn’t have time to worry about Luffy because Marco slams a hand onto the back of his neck.  “I am not letting you die! I’ll drag you back if I have to, but I’m not letting you die! ”

He welcomes the darkness even if it means he doesn't know who that blond really is or how the fight goes. He is much too tired. 

Later when they scramble away from the battlefield,  counting the dead - Pops is gone. Gone . gone. gone.  _gone-_ Ace is embraced by what he thought was a ghost and sobs into a familiar chest. 

Sabo is alive. He is here. And he still loves Ace.

He is happy to be alive. For the first time in his life.


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts: (Marco and Ace, where Ace is the cursed one) “I was cursed, and only True Love’s Kiss can save me, but I’m a hundred miles from civilization, and the only other person around is my nemesis: You.”

“What?” Marco asked staring at the raven hair man with narrowed eyes. He doesn’t trust him for a second. This could be a trick to lower his guard and get close enough to stab him.

Ace grimaces, hands still held in the air as a sign of peace but he seems unpleased with it.  “I got cursed. I need you to kiss me. So kiss me numb nuts.” 

The blond snorts, raising his sword with a sneer “You really think I’ll fall for that? What, do you need a True Love Kiss, and come to confess?”

The expression of the other man darkens, eyes almost bursting into flames as he glares back at him. Through clenched teeth, he hisses “If I didn’t live so far away from civilization I would go to my True Love but you’re the only one around. Now. Kiss me.”

Marco raises one eyebrow but smirks evilly when he realizes Ace is serious. “Or what? You turn into a frog? This is better for me anyway-”

Warm lips crash against his, and the blond stumbles back as a tongue laps over his chapped lips desperately, sword slipping from his shocked fingers.  There is hunger in the movements of the darker haired man, but it’s the good kind of hunger. 

It’s the same one that burns in the blond’s stomach. 

Marco’s back hits a tree, while a knee pushes his legs apart, so warm body can slam against his own.  There are hands in his hair pulling his head to better fit the shorter man and someone is moaning.

But who is it?

Marco can’t think straight at the moment to find out.

They last like that for a while both unaware and uncaring of anything else but the man in their arms. Marco is close to running out of breath but he doesn’ want this to end. 

Doesn’t want to stop. 

Ace pulls back when a bright light emerges from his body and together they watch as chains made of blue flames snap and break into pieces. Marco opens his mouth to ask what the hell the curse was, panting heavily,  but Ace kisses him again before he can.

The raven hair man is mumbling against his lips. “I’ wanted to do this for so long, you bastard. Start moaning again.”


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “You’ve been my best friend for years, and I can tell you anything, right? Good, because I sort of stole a dragon egg.” Au

“So how was your adventure?” Marco asked as his best friend walked back from the forest. Ace had claimed he was going to find an adventure in the surrounding woods while they camped. 

The freckled male looked so excited about the idea of exploring by himself that Marco didn’t have it in his heart to remind Ace that he had camped here many times with his family and the forest itself was rather small.

Instead, he had nodded, telling him to be mindful of the forest dragon. Ace knew of the campfire story from his other brothers so the man took his warning to heart, taking with him a hunting rifle just in case. 

Honestly, the older blond thought it was adorable how much Ace believed in silly urban legends. He was picking at the small fire, trying his hardest not to smile affectionately in Ace direction when the man broke through the bush line, back from his little outing. 

“You’ve been my best friend for years and I can tell you anything right?” Ace mumbled in place of an answer. Marco paused, heart, pounding away in his chest. 

Sure, Thatch had hinted that Ace may not be as straight as Marco thought but he never had hope that his feelings would reach his best friend. This sounded awful close to what he dreamed constantly of. 

 _Play it cool. Fuuuuuckkkk calm down. Just nod. It might not even be that. Just. Play it cool._ Marco told himself.

 _“_ Good, because I sort of stole a dragon egg. _”  
_

_what?_

“What?” 

Ace casually trotted over holding the biggest egg Marco has ever seen in his life. It was as big as Ace’s chest and Ace was by no means small. “Yeah I found it by the caves, it looked cool so I took it. The thing is the dragon saw me so now it’s looking for us. We should probably run since I’m not giving it back.”

The freckled man petted the egg warmly while Marco gaped at him unintelligently. “It’s my baby now.”

“Give me back my egg.” A new voice demanded from the tree right above Marco’s head. Ace scowled as a blond man jumped down to their level- he was dressed oddly, like a prince from a Disney movie.

A black top hat, blue-tailed coat, loose light blue trousers, a blue shirt with a blue vest and a cravat tied around his neck. The blond camper wondered if he was a cosplayer taking pictures out here and Ace took one of his props.

“No. Back off. It’s my baby now” Ace hissed. ‘Go away you stupid dragon!”

Marco sighed. “Ace give this nice man back his egg-”

The nice man growled, like an animal and right before the shocked eyes of the blond grew scales, wings, and a tail. “Give me back my egg you filthy human!” 

“Come and get it you stupid overgrown lizard!” Ace shouted back, thrusting the warm and very much alive egg into Marco’s arms. “Hold my egg-baby.  Daddy got to kick some ass.”

“Wha-?” 

The dragon chose that moment to fly at them, teeth bared in a sneer “That’s  _my_ child, you crazy delusional human! Give me back my egg!”

“over my dead body!” Ace roared raising his rifle but more like a bat than a gun. Really Ace? “And another thing! You’re cool too so if I win you have to be my lover!”

The dragon stumbled at those words and got nailed in the face because of it. He dropped like a bag of bricks.  Ace grinned as the man reverted back into a seemingly normal human.  “Thatch told me to make my gun out of sea stone for this exact reason.” 

Marco was still gaping around the giant egg in his arms. 

“Look Marco I got us another boyfriend!” Ace cheered running around the blond while waving his arms. “This is the best romantic getaway ever! Thanks for bringing me!”

What the fuck was going on? 

Ace took the bright yellow egg back from the shocked blond rubbing his cheek against it. “Did you see that Luffy? Daddy kicked ass!” 


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW prompts: Please do a NSFW with Ace's obsession with fluff things! XD

Ace shivered as Sabo gently brushed a feather over his skin. The blond had his arms bound by fluffy handcuffs and the material was firm around his wrists but so  _soft._  

A shutter ran through his body as something brushed against his stomach and he groans as  Sabo choose that moment to gently run the feather on his neck. 

Marco re-traces his abs with whatever he has in is hand and it makes Ace buckle his hips a bit. “Oh, you like that,yoi?”

The freckled man wants to answer but his mind goes blank when Sabo stuffs a fluffy pillow his groin and rubs the headrest as fast as he can. The sensation of those small almost fur like carelessnesses against his sensitive skin has the raven hair man’s eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

“Ah! Ah ha nghh!” He moans around the furred bar Marco had gagged him with. He isn’t sure what it is exactly but apparently, his blond lover had bought it from the adult shop just him and it does wonders to keep his moans silent.  

“I think he does,” Sabo answers, pausing in action ripping a whine from Ace. The blond grins at him, as Marco gently runs his hands down Ace’s heaving chest, carefully allowing Ace to feel the feather tickler just above his aching cock but not touching it.

The man had been the one to notice Ace’s strange obsession with any fluffy and suggest using that information for the bedroom. It was something new but the results so far had Sabo glad he agreed. Judging by the glazed look in the grey eyes, Ace’ s seconded that motion.

Marco gave Ace no warning before he closed his mouth around Ace’s erection. The freckled man screamed, noise muffled by the gag and his whole body shook as he came. 

It’s the most violent orgasm he’s ever had in his life.

Ace returns to his body just as the bonds are released and Marco is gently cleaning up his mess.  

Sabo is smiling at him, but Ace is embarrassed to be done in so soon.  They didn’t even enter him. “You did so well for something new. Here, rest now.”

He covers Ace in the softest blanket they have and the raven hair man would be lying if he says he wasn’t exhausted. “hmmm. What about you?” He sleepily asks, eyes struggling to stay open.

“Shh Marco will help me finish. You rest.” Sabo kisses the side of his head and then Marco’s lips are pressed against his luring him to dreams gently. 

Ace falls asleep with a smile. 


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Hey can we have more of that Reunion fic? What happened after Ace recognized Sabo? What did Marco do? And why haven't they spoken about their relationship!? These are must answer questions!

What was Ace to him?  Marco liked to think boyfriend but the younger man had never asked for more, never really pushed in that direction even when the older blond took him out on dates. 

Why was this? 

 Maybe he was too old for Ace? Seven years was a large gap. Maybe Ace just wanted a friend with benefits? He was fine with sharing the black haired man and having more than enough sex, but he yearned for more. 

Every time he tried to bring up the subject those gray eyes would blink up at him, so big and full of mischievous fun that he chickened out at the last second.

 He thought he had time, after all, no one seemed to be a threat to his number one spot as Ace’s main choice for a bed partner.  Then again Ace had never looked at someone like he was currently doing.

“S-Sabo?” 

Marco had about a second to study the wide eye fear of the blond stranger before the guy suddenly bolted. He jumped onto tables and broke through the front window followed by the screams of both customers and bystanders, running as soon as his feet touched the ground once more.

Ace screamed “Sabo! Wait! Sabo is that you!?” 

Then his maybe-boyfriend took after the other. 

Marco was a little stunned but he follows afterward. He arrived outside just in time to see Ace tackled the blond man, who in turn skillfully flipped them to be the one pinning down the second Commander. 

The blond was hissing “Shut up! shut up! shut up!” desperately eyes wide and wild. His hands were coated black which were shaking the freckled man, and Marco stumbled just a bit when haki suddenly bursted from the blond’s body.  

Haki Suppression. The ability to suppress one’s haki to match a regular untrain civilian, and blend completely into the crowd. Overlooked, underestimated, and most times forgotten yet still have some bit of Haki in their body that didn’t make the person suspicions to those that could sense them. 

A valuable technique. 

A technique that belongs to only one group in this world. 

 _A  revolutionary? What the hell was a revolutionary doing here?_ Marco wondered, just as Ace throw the man off him. The Phoneix took that opportunity to fly at the blond man’s unguarded back, talons stretched out in a kick. 

The revolutionary turned at the last second and Marco had to bend his back awkwardly to avoid a fist to the face. 

“NO! DON’T HURT HIM!” Ace screamed when the older blond took his new angle to slam his wings into the hostile stranger. The guy was sent flying breaking through three buildings and Marco wished he had been able to stop before he hit him. 

Ace’s beg just a moment too late. 

His maybe-boyfriend, ran past him begging this “Sabo” to be alright but when they got to the last house, he was gone.  No signs of where he went or if he was alright. 

He had disappeared. 

Like smoke. 

Marco knew this was all the proof he needed to be sure that the Revolutionary Army was on one of their islands. 

The only thing left of the blond male was the top hat that was blown off his head. It laid innocently on the ground as Ace searched through the rubble, and Marco could see one name stitched into the brim. 

Sabo. 


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: it's an christmas!au (i know it's may... but i love christmas! do you like christmas?) ace fell asleep under the christmas tree and he is angry when he wakes up. all the time sabo and marco has to hold him. and now, there put the christmas tree in their apartment, and it's happend again

The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is the green pines covered in colorful ornaments. 

Ace blinks slowly before a scowl forms on his face. He fell asleep under the tree again. It’s the third time this happen. He likes to stare at the lights, likes to see the ornaments dangle but he hates how it’s alway placed in the best napping place.

His lovers claim it’s because Ace’s nap corner is the only place the tree will fit but he knows they lie. He’s found more than one picture of him napping under the tree in Sabo’s stuff. 

“Stupid tree! Stupid floor! Stupid boyfriends! Stupid-”  Ace curses while he shimmies out from under the festive greenery. 

“Ace come sit between us!” Sabo calls from the couch, where he and his blond lover are drinking hot chocolate. In front of them, the tiny living room table is covered in various snacks. Oh, movie night?

The freckled man is torn between being annoyed and excited.  

“Ace come on I want to snuggle!” Marco claims pulling back the blanket and patting the sit next to him. 

Well, okay being held is the best feeling and he can let the tree have the corner if he can spends the night in those arms


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: koala is sad about sabo, and sabo didin't check

Koala smiles sadly.

She knew what was going to happen when Sabo finally asked out Ace. But it was one thing knowing and another to see it with her own eyes. 

To be honest, she had been the one to encourage him to go for it, even though Ace already had a boyfriend, he was still poly and that meant there was a chance.  

Turns out Ace’s other boyfriend, Marco had a thing for blonds and one thing leads to another. Now Sabo was happily sitting between two very attractive males with the brightest smile she’s ever seen. 

It feels like Sabo took a knife to her chest. 

Koala turns away from the happy couple, tears stinging at her eyes, even though the sad smile doesn’t leave her lips. Sabo is Bi and had been single when she first met him.

He thought she was pretty- he’s said so many times- and they got along great. She had hoped that would have been enough to pursue him.

But he was head over heels for Ace way before she even tried. She thought she could stay quiet about her feelings and hopefully with time they will go away.

 Sabo doesn’t notice her pain, he never does and Koala is grateful for that. Even though she may have a crush on him, she’s still his friend so that means she doesn’t want him to be stressed over this. 

She picks up her glass of wine and takes a small sip of it, turning her attention back to the Strawhat crew who invited Koala to sit with them the moment she turned into the fourth wheel back at the other table.

Robin is the only one she knows of this group but it’s not a big problem. The Strawhats as friendly and welcoming, so it’s not hard to lose herself in their silly conversation. 

She stubbornly avoids looking back to the three love-struck men, at Sabo.  

He is happy and maybe someday, she’ll be happy that he is


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: can you write some university!au with ghe lovers? their move to a new apartment, and now there have to decides, which room if for who.

The apartment was cheap, close to the university and most importantly had three rooms. When the lovers had agreed to move in together to help with the rent and stay close they had searched high and low for such a place.

Ace and Sabo had met Marco this way. 

Originally the young couple wanted three rooms so that Ace could paint in peace and Sabo didn’t have to smell the fumes all the time.  But once they walked into Whitebeard Real Estate and were helped by a very kind blond man the purpose of that third room changed.

They did everything they could to spend time with him. They started by asking to see homes for sale that they had no interest in, asking him to eat while they went to the places, inviting him to parties and movies nights slowly until Marco was practically dating them. 

When it became obvious that Marco wasn’t aware of what was happening Ace had taken matters into his own hands. Sabo had walked back from checking out the apartment's bathroom to find the two kissing against the bare kitchen island. 

The blond had been horrified knowing Ace and Sabo were an item but once Sabo demanded his own kiss, Marco relaxed and asked if they wanted the apartment once he gave the shorter blond one. 

They all agree that they loved it, even Marco because it had a nice view of the sunset. 

Moving in took time and by then they had managed to get Marco to give up his lease at his old place and move in with them. Ace and Sabo were talented like that. 

“So, I want the one facing the sun that cool?” Marco asked, arms full of his own boxes. He pointed at the bedroom with his chin.  “I really want to see the sunset from there.”

“Sure! I call the room next to the bathroom!” Ace cheered taking a running start down the hall only to stop at the sight of Sabo placing boxes in said room. 

The smaller blond turn to him with a smirk “First come first serve, fire brain.” 

“What!? No fair I called it!” Ace pouted knowing it would affect Sabo. He watched as the other man physically fought with himself at his expression, a blush booming his creamy skin.

“S-So? I was here  first ..”  Ace widen his eyes and the blond folded like wet paper “I guess, the last one isn’t so bad…”

Before Ace could cheer Marco poked his head in “Ace stop manipulating Sabo. This is his room, you get the other one or no cuddles for a month.”

“You can’t threaten my cuddles!” Ace gasped as Sabo beamed to his other lover. “That’s a low blow, Marco!”

“So is the puppy dog eyes yoi.” Marco should know, he had his eye closed so Ace couldn’t his feared eyes against him. He had learned from past mistakes. 


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: oh yeah! i have the idea xD! what if sabo is very needy and there are in public, big market!

“Give me a kiss”  

Ace felt his eye twitch, as Sabo tugged on his arm. The blond had his lips puckered leaning in when Ace shoved him away. “We are in public Sabo. There are children here!” 

“They’ve seen people kiss before! What is it because we are two men we can’t kiss in public?!” The blond demanded, rubbing at his arm. Ace had pushed that part rather hard. 

“No. But your definition of kiss is less than appropriate. “ Ace deadpanned. “Especially since you enjoy licking body parts when making out.”

“So I can’t lick my boyfriend’s neck when I kiss him?” The other crossed his arms, looking away with a pout. “ These kids will see something like that eventually I don’t see why it’s such a big deal…” 

“No Sabo.”

The blond scrunched up his nose before stomping away. Ace sighed, turning back to the tomatoes in front of him. He knew the blond was a bit needy at times but sometimes he had to put his foot down. They couldn’t get banned for PDA from here too, they’ll starve. 

Taking the best looking one, the raven haired man placed the colorful fruit in his basket. He picked up his shopping list and crossed out the tomato from it. Next item was bread. 

Walking to the aisle Ace spotted Marco by the milk, and waved at him. His blond lover had the rest of the list and gone to pick up their things to make this trip faster. 

“Hey, have you seen Sabo?” He asked once Marco got closer.  “He sort of got mad at me.”

“Hmm well he came up to me when I was getting eggs but I pissed him off too, so I haven’t seen him” Marco hummed placing the gallon of milk into his own basket. Ace raised an eyebrow silently asking what the older man had done to earn Sabo’s scorn.

“He walked up to me and said, “Seduce me,” I said no.” Marco deadpanned


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Sabo, Marco and Ace are vampires, it is the fault of a hunter who kills Ace leaving them very sad with the only hope that over the years they can find their reincarnation. It's been a long time, but they still can not find it. While they are looking for something to eat, they find a child who works as a prostitute to support a sick younger brother and turns out to be the living image of his last love. Since he does not remember them, what if they could only approach him as clients?
> 
> (So to clarify, in Spanish the word for young adult male usually used for teens to mid-twenties is the same one for young children but you can tell the difference based on the content and placement of the word. When translated to English however it turns into “Child”. Ace is not a child prostitute in this ask he is a young adult male.   
> Okay and so….)

“I-It’s him…” Sabo whispered in a daze, watching the young man who was standing on the corner of an old street under a light.  

Marco made a  shock noise next to him, hungry eyes on the male that was no doubt part of the ring of prostitution.  It wasn’t a hard guess, seeing as the male had a bright open shirt and black short shorts.  

The ring of prostitution was also rumored to have only male merchandise.

It was why they were here. 

They wanted an easy snack and who would look twice if someone disappeared from this part of town? It was a more than normal occasion, especially depending on the sort of job these men did.

“Let’s go.” Marco commanded, walking towards the young raven hair male. Sabo let his fangs shrink a little excited to finally be together again with his love. After his death by the hand of that disgusting hunter, the two lovers had spent years wandering the world looking for him. 

He had to be reborn somewhere. 

Marco always claimed that once they find him again nothing would tear them apart and even though Sabo spent years sobbing and in horrible misery since his death, he believed it too. 

Now, standing before the man, Sabo knew it was worth the wait.  

“Hey, are you guys in the need of company.” The man grinned at them, sexy and inviting. His gray eyes held no familiarity, and even though he angled his hips to show off his body, he was guarded.  

Sabo felt like he was staked. He…he doesn’t recognize them. 

Giving Marco a sudden look, the smaller blond wrapped his arms around of his stomach, silently asking what they should do. They have known the possibility was there. That he wouldn’t know them but- but they always hoped it wasn’t true.

 _He doesn’t know us. But we will get him._ Marco’s voice drifted into his mind, a side of ecceft of being mated  _Play along until we have him once more._

Sabo stiffens, eyes hardening in determination for a second before placing his hand on the man’s arm, dosing him with a light charm.

Marco for his part gave the younger man a tight smile. “We are in the need of something alright.  Why don’t you come with us? What’s your name?

“Ace.”  The male responds in a daze, eyes dilated and heart pounding away in his chest. Ah, he’s human. 

“You’ll enjoy tonight. We have a wonderful dinner planned.” Marco licks his fangs as Ace nods completely under their spell.

“I-I have to get home to Luffy…” The man protested but Sabo has grabbed his arm and Ace moans. Humans are so sensitive to their lust charms. The man whines as Marco pushing him to walk. 

“Shhh. whos’ Luffy?” Sabo asks, taking Ace’s hand in his.

“M-my…ngh..no…I…my baby brother…he’s hungry..” 

“We can help you feed him…if you feed us with your body.” Marco says sniffing at Ace’s neck. Blood. Ace’s blood.  It smells like it could be addicting.

“You’ll come with us. We will feed and you will be ours for all entirety understand? We are your masters now. Your life belongs to us.”.  Sabo whispers into Ace’s ear as they move him to their car. 

“Y-yes master.” Ace responds rolling his head against the seat. Gray eyes glazed over, and Sabo licks at his neck. 

Marco starts the car just as sharp fangs dig into flesh.


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts: does have sabo any teddybears?

The first time Ace is in Sabo’s room he is ten. The raven hair child had just moved to the new city and made his first friend in the blond on the school yard. 

After some weeks of talking and getting to know each other, Sabo invites him over to play video games claiming him his best friend. Ace had been excited and had even gotten permission to spend the night.

It was a Friday and he wouldn’t have to go to school the next day! 

Sabo was from a well off family, meaning he had tons of fun in his room but Ace thought his blond friend’s house felt..empty. Sabo claimed his parents were hardly around so he was used to it but still, Ace didn’t like the idea of him being alone. 

He spends the night playing to his heart content on all the games he wanted but could afford to buy with Sabo. He promises himself that he will make the house feel more lived in even if it’s just one day. 

When they finally head off to bed, Ace makes sure to wrap the blond in his arms like his mother does for him when he has a nightmare. 

He knows it helps to fall asleep faster plus something told him Sabo didn’t get enough hugs.

His best friend had looked so surprised by his actions but he quickly curled up into Ace’s chest, with a happy smile. It was small but it was there.

The next following Monday at school, Ace shoves a brown teddy bear wearing an orange cowboy hat into Sabo’s arms. “So you have someone to hug each time you go to bed!” 

Sabo rewards him with a kiss on the cheek, happily clutching the teddy bear to his chest.

ten years later, Ace sits in his bed. Next to him Marco and Sabo - the loves of his life- sleep peacefully, while he gently places the very cared for teddy bear on the nightstand. 


	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: What about modern AU the first time Marco and/or Sabo experienced Ace having a daytime attack from Narcolepsy??

Ace was midsentence when he suddenly drops, face slamming into the table they sat at, completely unconscious to the world. 

Marco jumps out of his chair so fast it is knocked over by the force but he barely gives it a single thought. 

He is by Ace’s side in a flash, worry and fear deep in his soul. He shakes the unresponsive man “Ace? Are you okay? Ace!?”

Marco panics when his only response is a soft groan. Taking out his phone he dials for an ambulance, heart pounding away in his chest. 

Sabo chooses that moment to return from the kitchen carrying a tray covered in an impressive dinner he no doubt work all afternoon on. His blue eyes are sparkling when he announces “Foods ready!”

He takes in the scene and suddenly his tile floor is covered in remains of spaghetti, stake, and salad. “Ace?! what’s wrong with Ace!?”

“I don’t know! He suddenly stopped and-”

“Oh, I fell asleep.” Ace grumbles under his breath, hazily blinking up at the two blonds. “What’s wrong with you two?”


	85. Chapter 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Deaf!Ace AU where out of everyone at Moby Dick Enterprise only Marco and Sabo know sign language. Do with as you will :)

Ace frowned at the secretary that was staring at him uncomfortably but trying to act like she wasn’t. A few seconds ago she had stood and seemed bright, but as soon as he showed her his card, her eyes had clouded with pity.

Ace hated that. 

Now she was slowly mouthing something to him, which was rude  _as fuck_.  Though he knew many didn’t think about it that way, haveing someone exaggerates their lip movement for him was as if they thought him less intelligent and counter-productive.

He couldn’t hear the words she spoke so the lip movement changed when slowed and thus could be completely different to what she was saying. 

She was also shifting a bit, probably hoping he understood when the elevator next to them open. Out stepped a man around his age with blond wavy hair.

He exchanged a few words with the secretary who looked relieved. 

_- wasn’t sure if you were ready for him._

_That’s alright Whiskey. Thank you, I’ll take it from here._

Ace smiled as the guy started using ASL, hands moving in an eased matter. He was even translating what the woman was saying, facing away from her to let Ace see his full body movements.

She didn’t seem to mind and he sure as hell didn’t either. 

The man gave Ace a grin walking over with his hand stretched out. The young writer took the offered hand, giving a firm shake that Roger would be proud of. 

The blond smiled, pulling his hand back to sign 

_Hello, my name is Sabo Outlook.  I am from Dawn Island and studied at  Revolutionary Acadamy. It’s a pleasure to meet you._

This guy was the real deal. He hadn’t stayed in just one spot moving his hands but he used his whole body to introduce himself. Ace knew he could trust his translation.

_It’s a nice to meet you too. My name is Portgas D Ace. I am from Dawn Island and I studied at Pirate King University._

Sabo gestured to the elevator smile still pulling at his lips, and Ace may have found that a bit endearing.  Especially since he didn’t even seem fazed by the fact Ace’s last name wasn’t the same as his father’s even though he was sent here to represent them. 

One Piece was the greatest publishing company in the world for a reason and Ace didn’t want people to assume his books were published because of connections instead of hard work. 

Sabo signed to him    _Marco, the man who you will be working with for this project is waiting for us in the meeting room. If you would follow me._

_Of course, please lead on._

He heard that Marco Whitebeard, Co-CEO of Moby Dick Enterprises was a man of few words. He was barely fazed by anything and could be quite intimidating, cornering businessmen into his deals before they even knew what hit them. 

Ace had been drilled by Roger how to handle men like him all his life.

He wasn’t prepared however for Marco Whitebeard being so incredibly handsome and knowledgeable on sign language.  

_Goodafternoon, I’m sure Sabo has mentioned it but I am Marco Whitebeard. I’ll be overseeing this project. I grew up in Grand line and I studied at that university as well._

Ace quickly introduced himself as well before sitting down at the large meeting room table, pulling out his laptop and documents for the meeting. Across from him, Marco did the same, surprising Ace when he didn’t go for the big chair at the end of the table like he thought he would.

Sabo chooses that time to walk over to Marco and gently pat his arm, pointing to the larger window with a frown, he signed quickly   _Open curtains._

Marco rolled his eyes but pressed a small button on a control by his arm with a fond smile. The sunlight pours from the outside landing on both blonds like a halo highlighting how attractive each man is.

Marco is cool. Back straight, eyes calm and collective but friendly. He gives out a sense of a man who has earned respect by giving it to others. 

Sabo’s looks are softer by comparison but unlike Marco, the younger man has edges of mischievous humor lingering in his actions.  

Ace swallows hard. 

He was sitting across his ideal types of men and they both are being bathed by sunlight while smiling at him. But no. He’s here to work not eye the man candy. 

 _Let’s do our best to get along and make this book great Ace._ They both sign, while Ace waves a white flag and accepts his fate.


	86. Chapter 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Blind!Ace AU in Impel Down/Marine Ford. Ace i freaking out trying to understand what is going on as he can hear fighting but can't see a dang thing with the seastone blocking his fire that usually helps him see at least faint outlines. Silently begging for Marco and Sabo to hurry their buts up and save him as he is scared out of his wits.

Ace hears the sound of something slamming against metal and he flinches. He isn’t sure where he is, but he guesses some kind of prison seeing as his arms are tied above him and he is sitting on a cold stone floor.

Or he could be in a cage on public display? Or he’s already at MarineFord? Who knows?

All around him, there is sounds of people yelling and what sounds like flesh smacking against flesh. Swords clash a bit further from him, a loud bang like a cannon sounds to his right.

It’s the noise of battle he’s hearing, one he is familiar with but right now he can’t even tell who is fighting.

It’s been a while since Ace has been left guessing where he was. When he first got his fruit, the flames had been his eyes. They had licked around his body and given him faint impressions of whatever they touched.

It was like echolocation to him in a way. But since the flames  _were_  him it was like  _he_  really was seeing it.  Ever since he lost his vision at the age of ten, Ace had been so happy to be able to “see” again and more so when his flames danced around Sabo.

His first mate had been the one who found the fruit for him, and Ace couldn’t think of a better confession than that one. Not only did the blond give him love but he also gave him back his sight.

The first bite had been horrible but the flash of his fire had been the best feeling in the world.

It may have been quick but Ace got to see how Sabo had grown, got to see how his smile looked now as a man instead of what he remembered in their boyhood.

He got to see how everyone on his crew looked like, got to see their ship and later on got to see Marco smile at him while handing him a bowl.

Got to experience it all by the flames that made his body.  

And the sea stone was now preventing that.

Ace whimpered as the ground he sat on shook. He was going to die, wasn’t he?

Alone in the darkness.  

“Marco…Sabo…help me..”


	87. Chapter 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Band AU. Marco is lead locals, Ace is guitar, and Sabo is drums. There are literal shipping wars through out their fans of who would be better with who. And all three of them love to read through the post that entail said shipping's on twitter/any other social media. They laugh their butts of at some of the fanfics as well.

“Hey, ShipGirl wrote a new chapter,” Sabo called waving his phone in the air. They had just finished practice and all three were cooling down with a nice can of soda to pass the time. “It looks like I just broke Ace’s heart and Marco rushes in to “heal” him.”

“What? No way!” Ace laughed opening his own fanfic page grinning the whole while “I thought for sure Marco wouldn’t even notice the pain I was going through!”

“Don’t be ridiculous. It was obvious since chapter two that I noticed.” Marco claimed. He leans over, to kiss away the pout on Sabo’s face.  The smaller blond eagerly returns the gesture while Ace scrolls through his phone. “No need to be jealous yoi.”

Sabo huffs, crossing his arms “Just because you and Ace have a bigger following doesn’t mean I’m jealous.”

Marco smirks, eyes dancing in amusement.

“Sabo! Look what someone commented on our Twitter!” Ace shouts before he can say anything. On the freckled man’s phone, the new quick shots he took while recording their newest music video are displayed.

There is one where Ace is staring at something in the lower side of the screen that has the new comment.

_Ace was staring at Sabo’s ass! look! you can’t tell me they aren’t meant to be!!! They both have two great asses to match!_

“I mean…They aren’t wrong.” Ace laughs as Sabo’s face burns red. Marco gives the picture a once over trying to remember if he had been the one to take it.  “Our ass really are great. What do you think Marco?”

The blond gives Ace a grin when the raven man wiggles his backside at him. “I think Sabo’s is the best.”

“I’ve never been more betrayed in my life.”

Sabo snorts a laugh as Ace dramatically pressed the back of his hand against his forehead falling into the drummer’s lap with a fake cry.

Before anyone can say anything else a quick bing goes off Ace’s phone.

There is a reply to the first comment.

_Ace isn’t staring at Sabo’s ass! he’s just posing! Stop trying to pair those two up when it’s obvious that Marco and Ace are an item! Everyone knows that The vocalist and the guitarist are always the ones together!_

Sabo pouts again, causing Ace to roar with laughter in his lap  “Drummers deserve  love too…”

Marco laughs leaning forward to give both his boyfriends and band mates a kiss each. “Why don’t we post misleading information about each other to see the shipping war flags fly?”

Sabo hummed snuggling into Ace’s hair, smile back on his face and the raven hair man grins up at him. “Can you post a picture of us napping together?”

“Only the best for the SaboAce fans yoi.”


	88. Chapter 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: College AU. WB fatuity party and Ace is hopelessly drunk, he challenges Sabo and Marco to MarioKart and says he will kick their butts. He'll do that or kiss them as he really doesn't care either way cause their both hot.

Ace wasn’t much of a drinker. 

Now that doesn’t mean he doesn’t drink because he does, it just meant that he couldn’t handle it. He was known for being a little..excited while drunk and maybe making an ass out of himself too.

Which was why he tended to not drink at parties that were located outside of his apartment. He could be an idiot all he wanted at home, no one to judge him there but his potted plants and the neighbor’s fat cat.  

But he wanted to leave a good impression on Thatch and Haruta. They had been the ones who invited him to join the Whitebeard fraternity.  Both were asking if he wanted a mixed drink that would “get you laid or dead!” and he couldn’t wuss out. 

Maybe,  he should have. 

Because now he was screaming at this blond couple to get ready to throw down while waving a Wii control at both. Both males were the only ones sitting on the couch in front of the large flat-screen TV and thus were there to battle him. 

Ace had squealed when he spotted the game system and had all but beg one of them to turn it on for him. Marco had done so, after introducing himself to the raven hair man. 

Ace could have kissed him right then and there.

“I-I’ll kick your butts! You’ll be left in the dust!!!” The intoxicated male claimed excitedly climbing onto the couch between them “This is my first time playing as-as  Donkey Kong! But he’s a gorilla so that means he’s strong!”

Sabo laughed, taking the offered control “I’m sure you will. By the way, what happens if you lose? Or we just playing for a prize?”

Ace considered that question as the games started up, then nodded happily. “Loser has to kiss the winner! Oh but not on the lips.”

“Not on the lips yoi?” Marco asked shifting a bit to lay his arm on the back of the couch watching as Ace started the game with a roar taking first place as Sabo rushed behind him.

“Yeah cause you can only kiss on the lips if you’re in love! And I-I want my first kiss to be- be - hic- be out of love! Oh, I like that “yoi” it’s so cute. Say it again. ” Ace giggled slightly leaning into Marco who was staring wide-eyed at him. “I’M WINNING!”

Sabo had stopped paying attention to the game, studying the raven haired man before locking eyes with Marco  “We’re keeping him. I call the first kiss.”


	89. Chapter 89

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: a dragon eats all sunflower from ace!

_“Hey, you stupid oversized lizard!_ A man screamed into a cave, hand holding a sword and a torch _. “Come out and fight me!”_

A dragon rose its head from its paws giving the tiny screaming human a considering look. He blew a short breath from his mouth before turning to the other dragon in the nest. “What is he saying yoi?” 

Sabo peaked an eye open, watching as their uninvited guest stomped his way to stand before them, screaming something in that odd high pitch tongue of man.

“ _You ate my sunflowers! Prepare for punishment!”_  

Sabo, let out a low rumble inching towards Marco who lazily wraps his tail with his. He remembers this human, on his way over he had the sudden craving for a flower.

The little sword bearing human had a tasty one in his hand when Sabo swooped down from the sky to have a taste. He guessed the human wasn’t happy that he ate his whole field too while he was there grabbing a snack.

But it wasn’t his fault, shedding season gave him a larger appetite. Also, his first mating circle was coming up and Sabo thinks he can get away with one extra flower field or two.

“He’s mad about-”

“egami ym ekat lliw uoy, lamron ot kcab si dleif ym litnu! “ The human screamed and both dragons snapped to attention when Magic binds circled around them.

A magic user!? Weren’t all magic users dead!? The sword the man brought is laying on the ground, he is waving those old little hands at them and he seems pleased with himself. 

Suddenly they shrunk bodies shifting from large majestic beasts to tiny weak humans.  Sabo stared at Marco stunned-  _they’ve been forced shapeshift, they’ve been forced shapeshift!-_ and he regrets eating that field now.

They have been bound somehow. This human holds their lives in his hands, and he can keep them in that form as long as he want’s. Sabo may never experience his mating circle, and the thought nearly brings him to tears. 

“Wow….you’re both very attractive.”  The human says sounding confused “that wasn’t supposed to make you attractive… _does that mean I’m attractive?!”_


	90. Chapter 90

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Would it be possible to get another part of the island story?

The three are silent.

Two pairs of eyes are watery and filled with guilt. the last ones are puffy, red and confused. 

“Ace…” Sabo starts reaching out his hand like he want’s to hold him but can’t. He takes a step forward but recoils back like he’s been struck when he spots the flinch Ace makes.

Ace isn’t even looking at them, his focus is on his hands. It’s like he’s lost in his own mind. Not a good place to be, both blonds know.

There is still tears streaming down freckled cheeks, like small sharp blades and their glimmering light cut away at Marco.  It’s their fault. A stupid fight may have just destroyed any progress they have made on Ace’s self-esteem or his sense of worth.

And worse, they had used the one thing Ace feared the most against him. When the words had passed through their lips, Marco wanted to take them back. He couldn’t remember the face he was making, couldn’t even think properly past -Sabo is being unreasonable!- but he had seen Ace’s face.

It was  _awful._   They had hurt him so badly, maybe far beyond words can ever describe and now he wasn’t even looking at them. 

Marco bites his lip, he forces past the lump in his throat wanting- needing-  to break the silence  “Oh Ace…I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I wasn’t thinking straight”

It sounds like a generic excuse to his ears but he  _means_ them.  The First Commander rarity gets angry but when he does-  _he can’t think at all._ It’s always been a problem that he had tried to work with but now more than ever he hates himself for it.

Ace doesn’t answer him. 

Both blonds start to slowly walk towards their kneeling boyfriend. He doesn’t react to them lifting his head. His gaze is blank and unfocused. 

It sends a terrible sense of fear in Marco 

“Ace?” He’s never heard Sabo’s voice sound so small and unsure.  Still no reply. “Ace…Ace please look at me.”

“Ace?” Marco asked wharping his hands around the smaller male “Ace please come back. I love you. D-don’t leave me. Please. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Sabo echoes he pleases, and they lay like that worried sick on the wet grassy field, rocking back and forth with Ace in their arms 

Finally,   _finally,_ Ace’s eyes zone in on Sabo’s a while later.  “Do you really love me?”

“More than anything in this world.”  Sabo responds, and Marco adds “I’ve never loved as I do with you Ace.”

The raven man says nothing, before closing his eyes.

 A whispered “Okay..” passes his lips just as he falls asleep in Sabo’s chest. 


	91. Chapter 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: A continuation of Ace meeting Sabo on one of Whitebeard's islands pls!

The island was on lock down.

Sabo cursed, watching from the safe house as multiple villagers stalked the streets stopping from house to house looking for him. It wouldn’t be long before they moved to the old abandoned toy factory in which he has taken residence  in for the last two months.

He had tried to get off the island but his boat that he had hidden had been found by Fire Fist. That man was determined to find him, for who knows what reason and the blond had been dodging any kind of flames since their meeting at the cafe.

Rumor had it that Fire Fist Ace could see anything from any source of fire if he concentrated hard enough. The spy wasn’t interested in finding out if it was true.

Sabo could easily steal another vessel from some fishing man but the Whitebeards had been notified that something wasn’t right in one of their territories, and now the waters in every direction around the island had been barricaded.

This was just great.  

Either he stays in one place and gets caught by the strongest crew in the world.

Or he rushes out to sea and gets caught by the strongest crew in the world.

Each option ended the same: He would be handed over to the Second Commander, who demanded that Sabo be brought in alive.

Nothing good ever comes from being taken alive.  Nothing.

It didn’t help that Sabo hadn’t been able to rest properly since this whole thing started. After he managed to lose the Commanders in the confusion of their short battle the blond had been moving non-stop trying to throw the two powerful males off his back.

It’s only due to Haki Suppression that’s he’s managed to last this long.

He couldn’t contact the Revolutionary army, doing so would put the whole resistance in danger.  Sabo understood that unspoken rule of any undercover mission just like every other member did.

You go in alone and you died alone.

“Sabo!”  The shout had the blond reaching for his pipe, eyes snapping open from where they had closed.A quick does of Observation Haki, made him grimace

Shit. He fell asleep, and now he was surrounded.

He could sense the Whitebeards- had one of the boats docked in the last five days he’s been out of public sight?-  just outside the factory, all armed and ready for battle, while the Second Commander walked inside.

“Sabo? Come out Sabo I don’t want to hurt you..it’s me. It’s Ace.” Fire Fist called from the first floor. Sabo felt his breath hitch, listening to the footsteps walk along the stairway.

He was heading right for him.  The Commander could use Haki as well. The blond raised his pipe rising from his crouched form on the ground. He was next to a window if all out failed he could jump to escape, and make a break for it across rooftops.

“Sabo…” Ace called one more time, then the wall behind Sabo exploded. Blue flames slammed into him knocking the shocked man- he didn’t sense him at all, he didn’t even hear him!- against the wall.

The blond grunted but rolled to his feet in seconds.

“Sabo!” Only to be tackled by Fire Fist. Thrashing under the man, Sabo did everything he could to get him off. But his strength was failing fast, it had been days since he last ate or slept.

He was in no condition to fight.

Something hit him in the back of the neck followed by an outraged cry of “Marco! Stop hurting him!”

Just as Sabo was starting to lose consciousness, he felt tears drops fall onto his face and soft lips on his forehead.  “Sabo, I’ve missed you.”


End file.
